Return of the Negaverse
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Book 1 of Love and Revenge.Just when the scouts think their lives finally can be normal. Their lives are turned upside down again when an old threat returns and the scouts join forces with some of their old enemies. Neph/Naru
1. ch 1 Problems Arise

_Author's Notes: _

_Don't own Sailor Moon. Never have and never will. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The characters Karen, Steven, Mongo, and Kristi are mine. Thanks to my best friend from school Moonbeam Princess for her wonderful ideas. Thanks to Moon Momma who beta read the story and for her wonderful suggested ideas._

_The idea for writing this came when I was in my last year of high school back in 1997. I kept wondering how wonderful it'd be for all the Villains to return with a vengeance. And have all the good guys fight together to defeat the enemies. Another reason I started this story was from a dream I had. There's one scene in Chapter 2 that was a dream. I took that dream and started writing it down in the form of Sailor Moon. Finally I began the beginning. It took me two years to write this story on paper. During my spare time when I was in college, I would write the story. _

_If you are confused as to why the Amazon Trio being in this fic, I suggest you to read "Return of the Amazon Trio". In the fic it tells how they got back to Earth. _

_There are some things I added to the characters, for one, I gave Mina the power to read other people's minds and see the future. This is the only novel that Amara and Michelle are together. _

_In my original peace I had Amara and Michelle as lesbians. But the way the story ends, I've decided to go with the English version of their relationship and make them close cousins. Of course when this was written it was way before season 3 was dubbed._

**Book 1  
Return of the Negaverse  
Chapter 1 -- Problems Arise  
**

It was a hot Saturday in June. Though it felt like Summer, the season was still another week away. With the dry heat, Tokyo hadn't seen rain for many days and from no rain, there were now warnings saying a fire could break out. Many children were thrilled about the heat, while the adults were dreading it. Especially adults were more concerned about the health and vegetation.

A year had gone by since any dark forces rained any terror on the city of Tokyo, but that never stopped the Sailor Scouts. In the last four years, just as the scouts would start to enjoy their lives, something would show up and start terrorizing the city. They have gone too long with their happiness.

With Greg, the third Rainbow Crystal Carrier from three years ago, returning to Tokyo to make a permanent home, he felt a lot safer. He was nearby the Sailor Scouts and he was willing to give a hand at the first sign of trouble. Since moving back, he found himself his own apartment. When he found the apartment, he learned Amy wasn't living too far away from him. Once he was settled, he tracked down Amy and now was spending his first free day her. They were taking a walk in McKenna Park. Since Amy hadn't seen him in three years, she couldn't help but notice how manly he was. He was a lot taller than her, standing six foot two while she was only five foot five.

Amy was wearing a blue halter dress with white lace around the bodice and white sandals, while Greg wore a white muscle shirt, blue shorts and sneakers. They were walking hand in hand to a wooded area forest when they came into sight of a handful of sweaty, uniformed young girls.

Greg recognized the uniforms. "Amy, I just recently been to Canada and from my excursions, I can tell that group is from Canada."

"I've never seen such uniforms before?" Greg's companion asked.

The young girls noticed Greg and Amy approach. One of them, clearly older, came up and asked, "Excuse me, but can you tell me which direction the entrance is?

"Sure. You just go straight." Amy pointed behind her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As the group began to leave, Greg Suddenly had a feeling of dread. Amy noticed something was off as she looked at him and saw a blank look. Suddenly he looked up, snapping out of his vision.

"What is it?" she asked.

Without bothering to look at her he pointed, "I see trouble developing," he whispered. "I think Sailor Mercury is needed."

Amy nodded.

"Is there a problem?" the leader asked, coming back. She noticed the man had a distressful look.

"No, not really," Greg lied. "Why don't I lead you back to the entrance?"

"If you want to."

After they were gone, Amy turned to be sure there was no one else around. Seeing no one was in sight, she raised her right hand and shouted, "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" With those words she turned into Sailor Mercury, an act she hoped she would never have to do again. "Ok, time to find out what Greg meant."

All of a sudden, a blazing fire started up. "Oh shit!"

Sailor Mercury touched her left earring, and her visor appeared around her eyes. She also got out her pocket size computer. With her main source of detective work, she ran into the woods trying to pinpoint where the fire started. As she ran, she had to be careful into not running into the walls of flame. Her visor guided her until she was in the center and the fire completely surrounded her.

"I've got to stop this. MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The fire was out within seconds. Afterwards, her fingers danced on her computer, which showed her an image of what started the fire. She looked around, and found it at her feet. She bent down and picked up the item when three firemen suddenly appeared.

One of the men shouted, "What the hell is...Sailor Mercury?!"

The man was the head chief. Mercury stood holding the item, which felt cold through her gloves. "I seen the fire start up and since I was in the area, decided to stop it. And I just found this." She held her hand out to reveal a half burnt lighter. _Why is this so cold? Could this be the work of the Negaverse?_ she wondered.

"Thank you, Sailor Mercury. We will have this taken to the police to be analyzed." The chief went to take the lighter away when Mercury snatched her hand away.

"This might be the work of the Negaverse, and if it is, the Sailor Scouts are the only ones able to stop them," she snapped.

"It belongs to the police," the chief argued.

Mercury was about to argue more when Greg came into view. She wished that he would help her by creating a distraction.

One of the firemen saw Greg. "Get out of here, boy! This is no place for you."

Greg ignored the man and walked up to the chief. "I'm a friend of Sailor Mercury's and I was heading here to meet with her."

Another fireman walked up and asked, "What is your name?"

"Greg Urawa."

With Greg having the attention of the firemen, Sailor Mercury decided to make herself scarce. She quickly ducked behind a half burnt tree and jumped into the trees. From there she quickly used her stealth skills to jump from tree to tree until she was far enough away from the men.

"Hey, where is Sailor Mercury? She has evidence." The chief turned.

"What if Sailor Mercury is right? Sailor Scouts, after all, are the only ones who can stop this alien invasion," the third fireman said.

"Well," the chief started. "Maybe she is wrong."

"Why would a Sailor Scout lie, or even be wrong for that matter?" Greg came up in Mercury's defence.

The firemen had forgotten Greg was still there, until he spoke.

"All right, Mr. Urawa, you said your piece, now you are to leave," the chief commanded.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving." Greg turned.

-

When Sailor Mercury got home, she quickly changed before her father returned home. With her parents divorced she was staying with her father who had moved back only a year ago, her mother was at a medical conference in England. She sat on the sofa, wanting to analyze the burnt lighter. Wanting some background sound, she turned the TV on in time to catch the news.

"Earlier today a fire broke out in McKenna Park. The firemen say..." Amy turned off the TV. She didn't need to hear the broadcast as she was already there.

Taking the chance that the McKenna Park fire was on almost all stations, she decided to keep the TV off and began to inspect the lighter. The lighter that she found at the park was on the coffee table in front of her. When she went to pick it up, it turned to dust within seconds.

" Negaverse!" she blurted. There was no other way to explain it, lighters just don't turn to dust.

"How very observant of you, Sailor Mercury," a female voice answered from all around the room.

Amy jumped. "Who are you? Where are you?!" Amy hollered.

"Ohh, the bookworm has a voice. I'll give you a hint. You were nearly defeated by giant plants. That was until you turned them against their mother."

"Mother? Plants?" Amy thought for a moment. She gasped at the realization. "Tellulu!"

"That's right. You do have a brain."

"How did you set the fire?" Amy snapped, turning about the room, hoping she wasn't going to jumped from behind.

"Oh, come now," Tellulu chuckled. "I thought you were the brains of the scouts. I saw you earlier today with your male friend."

"How did you...?" Amy mumbled, then it hit her. "You disguised yourself as the woman with the group of uniformed girls!"

"You are smart. Well here's something you should be able to grasp easily enough. Next time we'll hit closer to home. And tell Sailor Moon, or I should say Serena. 'Watch your back'."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"Besides being the Moon Princess and the keeper of the Silver Crystal, you'll see. We're back." Tellulu laughed evilly. But the laugh didn't last long as the laugh died quickly as if she had disappeared.

When Amy knew Tellulu was gone, she lifted her wristwatch and pushed a button, turning it into a communicator. "Need a meeting immediately. Come to my place." Her voice was urgent. "We have major problems."

"Amy, what's up?" Serena appeared.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"We're practically there." The communicator went dead.

"Better let Greg know." Amy walked over to the phone and dialed Greg's number. As she waited for Greg to answer, she wondered how Greg had known she wanted a diversion earlier. By the third ring, Greg answered.

"Greg, we have problems."

"Amy, is that you? You sound like you're trembling."

"Yes." Amy said cautiously. Normally she wasn't so panicky but hearing Tellulu who was suppose to dead, brought out of a fear she never knew she had. "I just had a run-in with someone who is suppose to be dead. She started the fire by disguising herself the uniformed girls."

"Who was it?"

"Tellulu. We only fought her once and she was defeated when her own plants attacked her instead. Plus the lighter - the evidence I found - turned to dust. I've called a meeting. Please be here," she responded nervously.

"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone.

Amy placed the receiver back. She knew peace and happiness wouldn't last for long. With Tellulu back, it brought up a big question how did she come back and what did she mean 'we're back'? She thought of all the different times they fought Beryl's generals, never truly understanding the power of the Negaverse. Even after they were defeated and many other enemies rained down Tokyo, if never occurred that the evil powers could bring the dead back. There was one thing she noticed, all the enemies they had since Beryl had the same attack pattern. They were all boring compared to Beryl. Perhaps it was due to the fact Beryl was an enemy even back during the Moon Kingdom days.

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone was at her door. "Who is it?"

"Amy, it's us," Serena replied.

"Come in." Amy realized that she was deep in thought for a while.

As Serena opened the door, she motioned for everyone to follow. "Hurry, before anyone comes. It's not normal to see so many teenagers come at once."

When they were in the apartment, Amy escorted them into the living room. Amy also noticed Greg was there with them.

"Amy, tell us what this is all about," Amara replied impatiently.

Amy looked everyone over while she explained in detail what happened at the park and in the room, leaving only one thing out.

"Tellulu!" everyone shouted.

"Yes, Tellulu. Plus she gave me a message and I quote, 'And tell Sailor Moon, or I should say Serena. 'Watch your back'.' She also said we're back. I don't know what the message means, but I assume when she says we're back it means..."

"The Negaverse," Greg finished. Amy nodded

"Why would the message be directed at me?" Serena wondered.

"Think about it. You're the leader!" Raye snapped

"Well, whatever they're up to, it probably has to do with one of us," Michelle said.

"Serena, your parents are away, aren't they?" Darien asked.

"Yes. Why, Darien?"

"Well, maybe they are after them."

"I don't think so," Lita replied, sitting down on the sofa.

"That could explain the fire. She started the fire because it is our favorite hangout spot," Trista added, sitting beside Lita.

Oh, that's the other detail I haven't mentioned. She set the fire while disguised as a Canadian.

"Ok, let's calm down. You've handled this before."

"Greg's right. We don't know what Tellulu's intentions are. But we do know someone is in danger," Mina responded.

"Greg, there is something I wanted to ask you. When you were discovered, how did you know I wanted to get out of there?"

"You spoke to me in my mind."

"Whoa, folks. Greg, are you saying you picked up on Amy's thoughts like Mina?" Amara said.

"Yes."

"But Mina is the only who can mind talk," Hotaru replied.

"Ok, ok. This is confusing. The Negaverse is back, Greg can read minds like Mina," Lita paused and looked at her blond friend. "What is it, Mina?" Everyone looked towards Mina who stared out the window with wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" Mina gasped. "I don't think Tellulu is all we have to worry about." She placed her hands over her mouth.

Knowing that she had everyone's attention, she knew she had to continue. Giving herself a few moments to calm down, she turned away from the window and looked at her friends. "It's either just me, or I just saw Malachite."

"Malachite!" the Inner Scouts shouted.

"Who's Malachite?" Amara asked.

"Remember when we told you about Queen Beryl? Well Malachite was one of her strongest warriors," answered Darien calmly. He walked over to Mina. He placed his hands on her trembling hands. "Mina, are you sure?"

She nodded, "Positive. He was the only one..." she paused, "who had bleach blond hair and a cape." No one knew this but she had something on the evil general that she swore she would never reveal. She would take the secret to her grave.

"He wasn't the only one with a cape. Prince Diamond had a cape as well," Trista added.

Not wanting to hear anymore past enemies, Serena stood. "All right. Here's the plan. We will go the temple and have a fire reading and stay together. Tellulu is, I'm sure, after one of us. Why else would she burn our park? Plus it would have to be someone in Tokyo. My parents are out of town. They'll be gone for a week."

As everyone agreed to meet at the temple, someone or something opened the door. The girls immediately were ready to power up.

"Amy, I'm...home." Amy's father jumped.

"Hold it! It's just Mr. Mizuno." Raye jumped up, flinging her arms up to stop the others.

"I didn't know homes were being robbed on this side of town."

"Well..." Amy started.

"No, it is isn't that. It's just we like to stay on the alert where ever we're at," Greg finished.

"Well, I think we all have things to do. So, see you later, Amy." Amara said.

As everyone got up to leave, Darien and Serena helped Mina out. "See you later," Amy replied back as everyone got out the door. When everyone was gone, Amy started to get supper. As she was preparing super, she was thinking of a way to change the subject as to why there was a meeting in the apartment, before anything was said. "So, Dad, how was your day?"

-

No one said a word as they walked out of the apartment building. Darien and Serena were still holding on to Mina. Raye was in the lead. Everyone else surrounded the trio. As they walked onto the street, which was usually empty at this time of day, they scattered a bit. Mina took a glimpse across the street and let out a scream, then fainted. Darien reacted quickly, and caught her. As Mina screamed, Serena, looked in the same direction as Mina and caught a glimpsed of a shadowy figure with a cape. Everyone turned and rushed over to Mina's aid.

"Is she all right?" Raye called out.

"Yes, I think so." Serena kneeled down to check for a pulse. "She only fainted, so here's the plan. Greg, I want you to stay with Amy. The rest of us will divide into partners. No one goes anywhere without the other." Looking at everyone she decided what to do. "Amara, Michelle, you two will be no problem. Trista, Hotaru feels more comfortable around you. So that leaves Lita and Raye. Darien and I will take Mina to my place. We will all meet up at the temple as soon as supper is over. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Let's move. We don't have much time before this street is full of people," Serena quickly answered. Darien picked up Mina and, with Serena following, headed towards his car. Everyone else broke off in his or her direction. Raye and Lita went to the nearest bus stop, Amara and Michelle to their car and Trista and Hotaru headed for their apartment, a block away from Amy's.

-

Over in the alleyway three young, or young-looking, men watched the whole scene. They knew the Inner personally and heard of the Outer Scouts. They also knew the scouts were in danger. After the scouts were gone, they faced each other to discuss their plans. One of the men, the tallest, was clearly the leader. He had bleach blond hair and wore a cape. The shortest man had long sandy blond hair in a loose ponytail. The middle man had short blond hair.

"Ok." The tallest at last spoke. "They've seen me. Which is what I wanted. I want you to go to the OSAP and keep an eye on Molly Baker. We need her to free him and to do that she needs to go to her work, the museum," he said to the middle man.

"That should be easy, since she usually is there every night even when she isn't working. I really don't know why."

"Whatever the reason is, I bet she'll tell him. When she finds him, meet us at the temple," the tallest answered. "I want you," he pointed to the shortest, "to go to the temple and wait. I'm sure something is going to happen tonight. And be sure no one, especially the grandfather, sees you. He might remember you."

"Right. What are you going to do?" the shortest asked.

"I'm going to follow the Princess of Venus."

"You love her, don't you?"

The tallest nodded. "Yes, I do, and I will do everything in my power to protect her. Something's bothering her. She's afraid of something and it worries me. I've noticed she's been distant since the Starlights left. Sailor Venus is one of the fearless fighters. The others, at one point or another, had a fear, but not her. Not until now."

"Do you think maybe she remembers something from the Moon?" the middle man asked.

"I doubt it. Sailor Pluto is the only one who remembers everything. Sailor Venus acts like something happened in recent years." The other two glared at him. "Besides *that*. But it is also like she doesn't remember, like either it was horrible enough that she doesn't want to remember or her memory was erased. She will not transform unless it is necessary.

"Anyway, we should get going. They'll be having supper between now and six. Let's go!" The three men disappeared into the shadows just as people started walking into the alley.

-

When Darien arrived at Serena's, he carried Mina into the house, while Serena made sure the car doors were shut and the front door unlocked before Darien got there. When they were in, Serena spoke for the first time since they left Amy's. "Luna, Artemis."

Both cats came flying out of the kitchen at warp speed. They stopped with a skid when they saw Mina unconscious in Darien's arms.

"What happened?"

"Don't really know," Serena replied. "Mina screamed then collapsed. I think she saw Malachite at Amy's, during the meeting."

"Malachite? But he's dead," Artemis spat.

Serena continued as Darien placed Mina on the sofa. "But that is the one problem. We have a bigger problem, actually major. Tellulu is back."

"What? Then that means..." Luna jumped.

"Everyone could be alive. How we do not know?" Darien finished.

"How is she?" Serena asked, walking over to Darien.

"She should pull through. Serena, call Amy. She should know we're here and will head over to the temple after Mina regains consciousness," Darien said.

As Serena turned to head to the phone, Darien grabbed her hand. "I know I have been bossy and distant lately, it's just that I know you don't really know how handle certain situations." He paused for a moment to bring her hand to his lips. "I love you, my Meatball Head."

"I love you too, Muffin," she replied, and then went to the phone.

"Darien, what happened during the meeting?" Artemis asked. He jumped upon the coffee table, walked over to the sofa, and sat on Mina's stomach. Whenever she had not being feeling well or she would faint, he would sit on her stomach to allow his heat relieve any tension.

As Darien started telling Luna and Artemis what happened, Serena dialed Amy's number. As she waited for the phone to be answered, she wondered, _What if Mina's right? What if Malachite is back and she fainted because of him?_ All of a sudden she heard the phone being answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amy," Serena answered back. "Mina will be all right."

"Good. Where are you?"

"Home. We will be leaving after Mina regains consciousness."

"What about supper?"

"We'll get something on the way."

"Greg wanted me to tell you, Mina left her purse here. We'll bring it with us."

"That's odd."

"What's odd, Serena?" Artemis asked.

Serena removed her head away from the receiver, "Mina left her purse at Amy's."

"Well, that is odd," Luna commented.

"I agree," Darien said. "I haven't seen Mina without a purse since before the Quartet or Trio came to town."

Serena went back to the phone. "Sorry about that."

"What did Artemis ask?"

"He wanted to know why I said, 'That's odd.'"

"Well, it is weird. There is a picture of a little boy about the age of three in it. When Greg found it the picture was on the floor beside the purse like it fell out."

"Well, that is..." Serena started, but Darien interrupted her.

"Serena. Mina is waking up," Darien called out.

"Gotta go. Mina is waking up."

"Ok. I'll see you later, at the temple. Bye."

Serena placed the receiver back, then rushed over to the sofa. Mina made some soft noises and slowly opened her eyes to Darien kneeling beside her. Luna was on the back of the sofa, and she heard Serena rush over.

"Where am I?" the blonde asked

"You're at my place," Serena responded, coming into view. She placed one hand on Mina's hand, the other on Darien's.

"What happened?" Mina asked, sitting up with Darien's help. The movement forced Artemis to move off her stomach but he only moved as far as her legs. He was worried for his mistress.

"I caught you when you fainted from screaming," Darien answered.

"We're heading to Raye's when you're up to it. But we will head to your place first," Serena replied.

"Ok, let's go," Mina said.

"I don't think so. You're still a little weak," Luna responded.

"Mina, I have a question," Serena asked, sitting on the sofa. "You left your purse at Amy's. There's a picture of a little boy, about the age of three, and it fell out. Who's the baby?"

That provoked her into action. "Oh my God!" She didn't realize Artemis was on her and he went flying. Darien caught him upside down in mid flight.

"Mina, calm down," Serena said in distress. "I was just asking."

Mina didn't know what to say. _I can't let them know_. She thought for a few moments and finally came up with an answer, after calming down. "Oh it is...just a picture from a friend. I helped her adopt a baby. But they were killed last year, on their way to Florida for a summer vacation," she replied sadly, almost crying.

"Amy is bringing your purse to the temple," Serena said.

"Well, let's go. Now." Mina jumped up off the sofa before Serena nor Darien could stop her. She started to walk towards the door. Darien was amazed at how she jumped and had all her strength. It was like she was holding something back, like she wasn't telling the whole truth.


	2. ch 2 Meeting Old Enemies

**Book 1  
Return of the Negaverse  
Chapter 2 -- Meeting Old Enemies**

A lone young woman with red, just past the shoulder length hair, sat in her room. She lived with her mother above a jewellery store by the name of OSAP. Her mother, Jenna Baker, was a very popular sales lady. She was a single mother raising her only daughter who was soon turning eighteen, Molly Baker. Since turning seventeen, the relationship between mother and daughter had turned soar and no one ever knew why. Jenna Baker was too busy to answer the question and Molly would only answer as 'don't want to talk about it.' A short time ago, to get away from people, Molly had gotten a job at a wax museum, which was only two blocks from the apartment.

Tonight was Molly's night off and she trying to decide on what to do. No one understood her anymore, especially when it came to her not wanting to stay at home. Some days she would hang with her friend Serena, but not very often anymore. From the time they were small children, they were best friends but she wasn't sure if she should call Serena that anymore. Serena had lied to her. Molly had asked once if Serena was Sailor Moon and she answered no. Then a day came when Molly was forced to learn Sailor Moon's true identity and the identities of the other Sailor Scouts. From that moment on, people would often find Molly and Serena arguing.

Molly didn't want to go the museum, but when she heard her mother come up the stairs from being down in the store, she had no choice. Her mother walked down the hall to Molly's room. Molly had to act quickly. She looked around for her sneakers and grabbed them from beside her bed. When her mother walked in Molly had on one sneaker and just putting on the other.

"Mother, don't you knock?" Molly angrily demanded.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked in the same tone. She gave Molly a good look over. Molly wore a dark pair of demin capris and a white T-shirt. "You are never home."

"Wake up. I'm eighteen. Most people are out at eighteen. I'm just waiting to have enough money to get an apartment. And if you want to know, I have a date," Molly lied. _Damn_, she thought, _I'm acting like Neflite when he lied. Oh how I wish he was here and alive_. She wanted to tell her mother off.

"Well, then, isn't Melvin coming to get you?"

_Oh yeah, Melvin and I decided to just be friends. She doesn't know that and it's staying that way_. Molly grabbed a nice blue sweater from the bed and her purse. The days were hot and the nights were cool. "This is the nineties. Time to wake up and get with program. We're meeting at the café." As Molly headed for the door, her mother snatched her arm. Molly, then shoved her mother into the door with her other hand and left.

"Why?" Mrs. Baker said. It was the only word she could think of.

-

Molly walked down the stairs and heard her mother's cry. "Why?"

_Oh, you know why_. She walked down to the garage, not knowing that she was being followed. She had major problems and her mother, Jenna, was the cause. One thing kept her happy -- she had her driver's license and a car. Her late father, who died three years ago, had willed her his life savings to do whatever she wanted with, which was buy a car. She was saving the rest of the money to help get herself an apartment.

The car was a 1996 green-blue convertible Ferrari. The car reminded her of Neflite. He drove a Ferrari. She didn't know if he had owned a luxury Ferrari like hers. Her car was fully loaded with luxurious equipment. As she sat in the car, a calming aroma surrounded her. She smelt a faint perfume in the car. It smelt like cologne Neflite always wore when he was close to her. But how could that be, he was dead.

When Molly left, she didn't see someone climb into a vehicle and began to tail her. She pulled into the `Paradise Café' parking lot without noticing Melvin's car. She got out, locked the car, and strolled over to the entrance of the café, where her mother stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I want a straight answer. Why?"

"Mother?" Molly snapped. "Can't you leave me alone for once!"

Before anything further could be said. Melvin stepped outside for a moment and saw them.

"Melvin, there you are." Molly jumped. God was on her side.

"Molly?"

Molly snapped her arm away and ran into Melvin's arms. "Go along. Please," she whispered.

Melvin placed his arm around Molly's waist. Molly was trembling as they walked into the café, leaving Jenna dumbfound.

"Could I have a Chocolate..." Melvin started when they neared the counter, but then he remembered Molly didn't like Chocolate Parfait. "...Milkshake," he finished, speaking to a tall young woman with long black hair.

"Coming right up," she replied, while Molly and Melvin sat in Molly's favorite booth beside the counter.

Thank you for helping me," Molly quietly said.

"You're welcome, but..." Melvin started, but Molly held up her hand.

"Please. I...don't ask me right now. I don't have an answer at the moment. When I figure out how to explain it, I will."

The lady behind the counter came over. "Here you go. Will that be all?"

"No. Could I have another straw?" Molly looked out the window to see her mother; Melvin followed Molly's eyes and then nodded to the waitress.

"That will be $2.25."

"Melvin," Molly said, "I'll pay."

"No." He stood, grabbed some change from his pocket and handed the right amount of change to the waitress. "There you go, Sophia."

"Thanks," she replied and left.

Molly finally took a good look at Melvin. He was wearing a brown suit with a tie to match. He looked very handsome. Even to this day Molly was astounded by Melvin's appearance. He was no longer the dweeb that everyone knew him as. About two years ago, Melvin had changed. He now looked very attractive. He no longer wore ridiculous glasses but now used contact lenses. He was tall and had a body like Tuxedo Mask though he wasn't as tall as Tuxedo Mask. He also became athletic. He had joined the high school basketball team and did other sports. He always was working out either at a gym or doing sports. He no longer went on and on about the Internet.

"Melvin, what's the occasion? The last time you wore a suit, it was at your university interview."

"Well, for one thing, the Juuban University said I was too smart for them."

"I'm not surprised," Molly commented. He always was smart, even in high school. He was as smart as Amy when it came to electronics.

"Instead of admitting me as a student, they hired me. They said I have the knowledge and experience of a fourth-year student. Today was my first day."

"That's great. I'm happy for you."

"Yeah. The neat thing is, I'm working here in the city at the Computer Institute."

"That's real good. Sometimes I wish we could turn back the clock."

"Why?"

"I never thought I'd ever say it but I miss the old you. The one who would never shut up about the internet."

"I've come a long way." They noticed Jenna was gone and drank their milkshake in silence, then went their separate ways.

-

Molly walked into the wax museum. The wax smells were all too familiar to her. She walked down the hall to the rooms with the Mystical Adventure exhibits then realized she had forgotten her purse. She had locked her purse in the car, at least she had the keys.

"Damn! I hate that!" She turned to head for the entrance when all of a sudden some sort of power took over her body. She felt dizzy but kept on walking. As quickly as it came the dizziness was gone and she found herself lost. The walls didn't look the same. They looked ancient.

"Where the hell am I?" she screamed. "I've been everywhere and I don't know these walls." Then suddenly she saw a door at the end of the hallway. "I don't remember this." She moved to the door found it cracked open. Too curious, she pushed it open to find herself in a small darkened room. It seemed someone else was controlling her body. She took one step and practically fell over, but caught herself. Then she felt around for a light and turned it on.

The room was filled with headless statues. The matching heads were on the other side of the room. Molly moved about the room like someone was controlling her legs, coming to a certain statue that looked familiar. The statue wore a uniform that Molly remembered very well. She felt very relaxed and safe.

Looking around she found the matching head just a few feet away. She knew she couldn't pick it up, but still had the urge to move it to the body. After rolling the head to the statue, Molly sat against the wall, tired. She curled her legs up to her chest and dozed off.

_Three scouts, McKenna Park, the golden tiara spinning through the air. Anyone would think she was crazy, but she couldn't let it happen, couldn't let him die. Knowing how cruel he was, she stood between the tiara and the man, but Sailor Moon stopped the tiara before it hit her.  
_

_The scene switched to the next night in the park, sitting under a tree with the man, knowing who he really was. She asked if he liked Chocolate Parfait.  
_

_"Chocolate Parfait?" he asked, an absolutely baffled look on his face.  
_

_Molly couldn't hide her smile, but tried. "Yes," she replied, tying off the bandage on his arm. "Do you like it?"  
_

_He blinked twice. "Yes I do."  
_

_"You're lying," she accused, smiling, which puzzled him more._

Then she opened her eyes to the sound of a big bang. She wasn't sure if it came from her dream or somewhere outside the room. She looked down to find her purse beside her and a book. "This is way weird," she said a little nervous. She wanted to leave the room, but instead she picked up the book, opened it to the middle and read out loud. She had the strangest feeling that someone was making her read.

"Sana-rep-lip to-grot-ta. What in the world is this? Tame-or Cres-bar eli ment." All of a sudden, bright light came out of the book. It was so bright that she threw the book away and covered her eyes. The light lasted a few moments. Molly was too frightened to uncover her eyes when it was dark again.

Suddenly two gentle hands touched hers, removing them from her eyes. She opened her eyes to a man with long auburn hair, who wore a uniform from the Negaverse. It was Neflite. He was kneeling down beside her. She could feel the warmth coming from his hands and she knew that she wasn't dreaming. Not knowing what to say or do, she jumped off the floor and into his arms, burying her face in his chest, crying.

"Ah."

Molly pounded on his chest in relieved fury. "You left me. How could you? Where were you? I need you now more than ever." Molly cried. She stopped pounding and moved away to sit on the floor. Neflite picked her up, sitting down, and placed her on his lap, cradling her.

"I didn't mean to leave you," he said soothingly, "Shh...it's ok. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she said choking on her tears. "I should go. I have no idea where I am."

"Wait. I want to give you something."

She looked up in surprise. He brushed her tears with his soft gloves and placed her on her feet, so he could stand. He gently took her right hand in his. With the other hand, he reached into his jacket, brought out a small black velvet box, and placed it in her hand.

"I must give you this. It is small, but..."

Her mind raced with everything he had given her already. A beautiful five minutes under a tree, a smile, and a small conversation. It was more than she could ask for. By the time she started to protest, he was no longer beside her.

"Don't go!" she called dropping the box, gift forgotten.

He stopped, turned to her again silently.

"I'm sure with you being back, you may need to battle again, but I don't care. Please stay." She lowered her head so he couldn't see her tears, but looked up as he moved closer.

"I wasn't going to leave. I was just going to shut the door. Don't cry." He reached out with one hand and brushed her tears again. With the other he tilted her chin up, bending closer to her, and pressed his lips to hers. When she felt his lips touch hers, she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. She never wanted the kiss to end. But they did have to breathe. Neflite pulled away to collect his thoughts. He realized Molly didn't want to let go.

"There's one thing I want to say, that I wanted to tell you a long time ago. I love you."

Molly's eyes sparkled with fresh tears. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Molly, what did you mean you need me now more than ever?"

Molly's happiness quickly disappeared and her eyes showed fear. She cuddled against him, leaning her head against his chest. "Mother...did something to me...and I...don't know how to handle it. Not even my friends or my ex-boyfriend know." Molly was holding him tight.

"What happened?"

"I..." she looked up into his eyes and saw concern. She really didn't want to tell him but he needed to know. "I...was…raped," she cried.

"My god!"

"Mother...did it. She...hired four guys because my father died and he left me everything. Mother is jealous. Two days before my birthday the will was found and read. Two months ago...is when all this happened. I found…she's behind it last month."

"I'm really sorry." He pulled her to him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." She started calming down. She felt a lot better, since she finally told someone. Needing to change the subject, she remembered about the scouts. "Neflite, there are nine Sailor Scouts, and I know who they are."

"I know, Molly."

Molly looked up as he stared down at her, "What do you mean you know?"

"I have been alive but without having a body because it was trapped in a statue, I seemed like a ghost, that is until you read the spell that released me."

"I don't even know how I got here."

"I do. Someone controlled you like a puppet."

"What?!"

"It's ok. You were the only one who could free me and they knew it. The Negaverse is back. The enemies are back. But..." he pointed out, tapping her nose. "I'm no longer the enemy. There are three others who are no longer an enemy."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, letting the silence get to them.

"There's one thing more," Neflite responded, breaking the dead silence. "I want to kiss you again."

Molly closed her eyes, as Neflite bent down to softly touch her lips. The kiss was brief but sweet. When they parted, Molly looked very tired. He picked her up to carry her outside. When they were outside, Molly was curled up in his arms, asleep.

-

Serena was walking around, annoying Raye as usual, hoping Mina would soon fall asleep. It was almost midnight and she wasn't even tired. No one was sure what to do about Mina. All they could do was watch her.

Finally, Amara had enough of the silence. "Serena, stop pacing! You're making me dizzy."

Before Amara spoke out, Mina sat in silence, remembering the day she received her mental powers. It was a few weeks after the Starlights left. She dreamt she was in the Palace gardens of the Moon with her mother, Queen of Venus.

_"My darling Princess of Venus."  
_

_"Mother. But how can this be?"  
_

_"Just like Queen Serenity, to Princess Serena, I can reach you through the mind. My daughter, you are now remembering your first life. In that life you were very talented in the arts of the mind. You now need your power but you have to will yourself to learn."  
_

_"What do you mean?"  
_

_"You have the ability to have premonitions, see the past, present and future, as well as to communicate people through the mind, know as telepathy. Back in the age of the Moon Kingdom premonitions was known as mind travel. _

"_To learn the power, just allow yourself to remember your past. You are of Moon blood; you can use the Silver Crystal to help you. You don't need to be near the crystal. Just focus in on it and it will do the rest." Mina's mother started to fade like wind. _

_Before Mina had time to say anything she was gone. Still standing in the garden, as instructed, she focused on the Silver Crystal. Feeling the power of the silver crystal, she then focused her mind on the past. Suddenly she saw the future. The dream ended with her bolting upright in bed. Her vision of the future was still there. In it was a man with a white cape and bleach blond hair. In her vision she was alone with him._

Mina's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Amara speak out. All eyes focused on Amara except for Mina. She sat by Raye's bedroom window, staring towards the woods.

"Amara, please stop hollering, grandpa is sick," Raye replied quietly.

"Fine," she snapped, lowering her voice. "But I can't stand this silence any longer. Mina, why did you scream and faint earlier?"

"Isn't it obvious? She probably saw or thought she saw Malachite again." Serena stopped pacing and sat beside Mina as she responded.

"Why do you say that, Serena?" Trista asked after getting beaten by Amy in a game of chess for the fifth time.

"When Mina fainted, I think I might have seen him too. I caught sight of a long cape disappearing in the alleyway."

Mina looked up for the first time since she sat down. "You saw him."

"I think so. Why?"

"I've been having a dream that he is alive and I'm going to meet up with him alone."

"Is that what you abilities tell you?" a voice asked.

Everyone spun around to see who spoke. To their surprise it was the four sisters.

"Avery," the scouts chimed, except for Mina.

"Yes," Mina responded, turning back to the window.

"Well, we won't let that happen," Prisma responded. "Oh, Serena, thanks for the message."

"You're welcome. Hey, what message?" Serena asked confused.

"The message you left at your house," Katsy answered.

"I didn't leave a message." Serena turned to Darien. "Did I?"

"No. When Mina woke up, we left."

"Well, someone did."

"This is getting weirder by the minute. Let's just go to bed. I'm tired," Mina yawned, getting up and moved to her sleeping bag. Everyone was astonished by her actions but followed her example.

-

It was about 2:00am when Mina woke up. She knew the others were still asleep, so she got up, grabbed her housecoat, and tiptoed out into the hallway to get a drink and some air. Walking down towards the kitchen, she heard a sound of someone in the kitchen. She ignored the sound, knowing it was only Chad getting a late night snack, and decided to sneak up on him.

"Out for a midnight snack?" Mina asked, standing right behind Chad, who had his nose stuck in the refrigerator.

"Ah." Chad jumped. When he finally caught his breath, he turned to Mina. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, but if Raye finds you..."

"She will chew me out, as usual."

"Don't forget she can do more than chew you out."

"I know," Chad turned to shut the refrigerator door. "I still can't believe it. Raye is Sailor Mars. Well you all are Sailor Scouts."

"How did you learn about us?" Mina asked, getting a drink.

"Well, one day Raye and I were out. A young woman was being jumped. We hid in an alleyway close by. I said we should help. She said fine but I wasn't to tell a single soul, and she transformed into Sailor Mars in front of me. I just put two and two together. Well, I'm off." Chad left for the living room.

"Goodnight." When there was no other noise, Mina left the drink on the table and went outside for some air. She stood on the porch with her hands on the railing, looking up at the night sky. Her long hair blew in the soft breeze.

The stars were nice and bright and the full moon shone with a glow. It made Mina look very beautiful. Her sleeveless nightdress and robe made her look like a beauty queen.

"Oh," she sighed. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"It can be." A male voice came from behind, answering her. She spun around to see who it was, and looked with frightened eyes when he came out of the shadows.

Mina couldn't move or think, only remember their passion, the way they were twined together, and looked at him. As he moved closer, she tried to let out a scream, but before she had the chance he had one arm around her waist, the other covering her mouth. He pulled her tight against him as she tried to struggle free. He could feel her body through her nightclothes. Finally she stopped struggling, for she knew his strength. When he felt her stop struggling, he removed his hand from her mouth. All she could do was whisper his name.

"Malachite."

"I have been counting on you seeing me today, " he responded quietly, still holding her tight but slowly releasing his grip. When he had her in a loose grip, she jumped out of his embrace and ran towards the woods. Malachite was hot on her trail trying to stop her. Her vision had finally came true.

"Ahhh!" Mina screamed as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in a headlock and held one of her arms behind her back.

"You are very foolish, Sailor Venus," her attacker said and looked up to see Malachite. "One step closer and your precious young blond dies!"

"Let her go, Tellulu!" Malachite hissed, stopping in his tracks.

-

The four sisters and the scouts woke to a scream. The scouts noticed Mina was gone and ran outside. As everyone, scouts and sisters, reach the end of the temple's porch, they saw Mina being held in a headlock by Tellulu, and Malachite ten feet away from them.

"What the hell!" Amara said furiously.

In the meantime, Mina was trying to free herself. Malachite, not knowing what to do, stood his ground. His powers were not quite fully up to speed.

"Zoy!"

Tellulu was hit in the back of the head with cherry blossoms and released her hold on Mina. Mina flew right into Malachite's waiting arms. Instantly her arms were around his neck, and his were around her waist. She did not resist his embrace.

"Who the hell...what the hell..." Tellulu, infuriated, climbed to her feet.

"Ok, bitch. Time to move your sorry carcass out of here. You are no match for us," Jedite spoke out, coming into view.

The others had watched as Mina flew into Malachite's arms. Zoisite and Jedite tackled Tellulu. There was something different about Zoisite, she had a man's voice. No one had a clue what to do, and they watched in horror, thinking they would never see Mina again.

"Scouts transform!" Serena called out.

"Sorry, Sailor Brats, but you can't." Tellulu laughed as she held up the transformation wands above her head. "Can't transform without these."

A bolt of lightening hit Tellulu squarely in both hands, making her drop the wands. Jedite, who hit Tellulu, scooted down like sliding to home base, and caught the wands. "You forget, we know these girls," Jedite snickered as he got back to his feet.

"This isn't over yet, Scouts." Tellulu yelled. Knowing she was outgunned, she disappeared.

"Is she all right?" Zoisite asked, helping Malachite remove his cape.

"Yes, she's just a little shaken up," Malachite responded, picking Mina up. She kept her arms around his neck, still not resisting. They walked up to the scouts.

Jedite stood in front of Serena, who was scared stiff. He was the first to speak. "Here, these belong to you ladies," he said, holding the wands to her.

She hesitated at first, but with one look of Mina being comforted by Malachite, she knew who the good guys were. She held her hands out and Jedite placed the wands and locket into her palms.

"Malachite, I think you should let her down," Zoisite said softly.

"She won't let go," Malachite answered.

Zoisite touched Mina's arm. "Don't touch me," Mina screamed. She clung to Malachite stubbornly.

"What's wrong?" Jedite asked with concern.

"Jedite is right. You have been acting weird since the Starlights left," Serena replied, touching Zoisite's arm.

"I..." Mina started.

"It's ok, you can tell us," Malachite said softly.

"It's the Negaverse. They…" Mina cried. She couldn't say anything more.

"That's it!" Zoisite pounded his fist in his hand.

"What's it?" Amy asked. She just clued in why Zoisite was a man. She had a quick flashback of seeing him on the Moon, male.

"The Negaverse came back around the same time the Starlights left. And before you ask, we know about them. We know just about as much as you guys do. And if any of you are wondering, I am now my original self. I used to be a man during the Silver Millennium. Queen Beryl turned me into a woman when she recruited me and since I'm back…"

"I think we get the picture," Lita finished. Everyone was in complete shock except for Trista. She knew him from the days on the Moon. She just couldn't remember what his connection was though.

"I'm sure with tonight's display, the Negaverse wants Mina," Michelle said.

"Let's get Mina inside," Raye said. She turned to walk into the Temple, when she spotted Chad at the other end of the porch eating a huge sandwich. "Chad, what are you doing?" she yelled, which made Jedite jump.

"Don't do that," Jedite snapped. Mina let out a giggle. Zoisite stared at her and started to giggle himself. When everyone else heard Mina they burst out laughing, even Jedite.

"I just realized something," Serena laughed. "Here we are laughing with Beryl's generals. What is going on?"

"I don't know, but we better get inside," Trista answered sobering up. She turned and headed inside.

"Why, Trista?" Lita laughed.

"Maybe because it is starting to rain," Amy shouted for joy.

"Yeah!" they all chimed. Hotaru started doing a dance.

"Maybe that's why it's raining," Jedite responded laughing even harder.

"Very funny." Hotaru felt embarrassed.

"It's all right. Jedite likes to do that. Queen Beryl didn't like his sarcasm," Zoisite replied, patting Hotaru's shoulder.

"Let's get in before we get too wet," Amara announced.

When everyone was inside, Malachite asked, without looking at Raye, "Where can Mina sleep?"

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, she's asleep."

"Oh..." she started, "there's a spot on my bedroom floor."

"She is not sleeping on the floor," he snapped at her.

"Here. She can sleep on the sofa. I was watching TV and crashed out. There are blankets on the sofa," Chad said, eating the sandwich. "Here, I'll show you if you want."

"What a grouch," Michelle said after the ex-generals and Chad left the room.

"I think he cares about her." Darien replied, placing his hands on Raye's shoulders to reassure her. "Well, one thing's for sure, they do have the right idea. Let's head back to bed." Amara stretched and headed for the bedroom. The rest of the Scouts followed, and the sisters went in another direction to the guest room.


	3. ch 3 Molly

**Return of the Negaverse  
Book 1  
Chapter 3 -- Molly's New Home  
**

The morning sun shone through the window. Drips of rain, from throughout the night, were sliding down the windowpane. It was going to be another beautiful day. A nice cool breeze blew through the open window and woke a beautiful red-haired young woman from her beautiful rest. Her eyelashes fluttered, before opening. Sitting up, she wondered if Neflite was a dream. Hearing a noise, she looked up to the window to see a gorgeous, tall, auburn-haired man standing beside it.

"Good morning. I was wondering when you were going to wake up," Neflite said, walking over to Molly's bed and sitting down.

"It wasn't a dream? How did I get home?" Molly asked as Neflite touched her cheek.

"When I carried you to your car, you were asleep. Probably from crying," Neflite answered. "By the way, your car is way better than mine. I guess I've been away too long."

Molly smiled and giggled. "It has been four years." Her smile widened, but quickly turned soar into fear.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Neflite asked with concern, pulling her close. He could feel her body tremble.

She wrapped her fingers around his uniform jacket. "She's home. She will probably see if I'm awake soon."

"You mean your mother?" Neflite stroked her hair.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Molly," he said softly. "If your mother is going to come in, don't let on that I'm here."

"I'm sorry." She pulled away. "Can you help me? I was only able to claim my trust fund, which is how I bought the car. Now I need to claim the rest of my inheritance. I'm allowed to have it now, but I need someone older than myself to sign the legal documents. Someone at least twenty."

"Molly you know I will help you to the best of my abilities. I should warn you though I still have Nega energy. It is decreasing quickly since you freed me. My powers have not yet been restored. If I was to use them, I could end up hurting someone." He took her hands from his jacket and kissed the palms. He wanted to kiss her lips again, but didn't want Jenna to interrupt.

Suddenly someone tried to open the door, only to find it locked. "Open this door right now, Molly!" Jenna shouted, banging on the door.

Molly wrapped herself around Neflite. "It's her." Her voice was barely audible.

"Unlock the door. I will be here, but not visible." Neflite whispered into her ear. She nodded and got up weakly, not wanting to do this, while Neflite vanished. Once getting to the door and unlocked it, her mother barged in as Molly walked away from the door.

"Molly!" Jenna roared, but lowered her tone to her gentle voice when she saw Molly's bed sheets a little tangled. "Molly, I didn't know you were still in bed." But with one look at her daughter, she could see the girl still had on yesterday's outfit.

"Well, I was." Molly held her hands at her sides in fists, trying not to scream. She felt something gentle and warm touch her hands and instantly felt comfortable. Neflite was directly beside her, using his warmth to keep her calm.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have to go out for awhile. I will be home by lunch." Jenna turned and left quickly.

"WHY?" Molly screamed, when Jenna was gone. She picked up her lamp from the nightstand and threw it at the door. "WHY?" she started crying.

Neflite, now visible, stopped the lamp from crashing and pulled Molly close as she dissolved into gut-wrenching tears.

"Get me out of here, Neflite!" she cried. She buried her head into his chest while he stroked her back. She looked up at him. "She is going to get the people who did this to me."

"Molly, how many times has this happened?" he asked softly, gently stroking her hair again.

"Three." She spoke quietly with sobs. She buried her face in his chest again.

"She's a demon. Why would a mother do that to her daughter?" He paused. "It's -- Molly, I'll protect you. Stop crying." He lifted her chin and kissed the tears. "There. Serena should know."

Molly began to protest but Neflite placed a finger to her lips. "She misses you. Did you know they are in danger?"

She shook her head.

"Well, they are." He paused again. "You should get out of that outfit. Your mother was looking oddly at it." Molly looked confused. "I'll put it plainer. You are still wearing the clothes from last night."

She started to protest yet again, but he stopped her by pulling her closer to him and kissing her lips passionately. He pulled away, looking at her, and smiled. "I think you like my kisses." She blushed and turned her head. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I like kissing you. I've wanted to kiss you now for a long time, and now I have the chance."

"Thank you," she replied excitedly, but still with tears in her eyes. She wrapped herself around him and returned his kiss as passionately as he had done.

He pulled away from her sweet lips. "Ok, ok. I get the point. But if you don't get dressed the day will be gone, before we get started."

"I guess you're right." Molly rubbed away her tears and jumped off the bed to her dresser. When she started brushing her hair, Neflite came up behind her, gently took the brush from her fingers, and brushed her hair. She looked into the mirror to see Neflite staring at her through it and she knew she wouldn't be hurt again, at least not when he was around.

-

Mina woke a little disoriented. She didn't know where she was or what happened until she focused on what she was lying on: the sofa. She couldn't figure out why she fell all to pieces and, worse yet, why it was Malachite who comforted her. Could it have been her past with him? She took one look at him last night and couldn't hold herself together.

As a million things were going through her mind, she didn't realize someone had wrapped their arm around her waist. She tried to stand up but couldn't, and looked behind her on the sofa, to find Malachite holding her. His eyes opened to her as she looked at him. She was about to scream, when Malachite covered her mouth.

"Shh. Don't scream. Everyone is still asleep," he whispered, removing his hand to stroke her hair. "I didn't mean to scare you. I've never seen you like that before. Are you afraid of what Negaverse will do?" She nodded, tears clouding her vision. "It's ok, I'm here." He sat up and pulled her close. She willingly went into his embrace. "Do you remember when we fought and I came to your bedroom window every night to watch you sleep. And on the last night..."

"We slept together." Mina quietly finished, not looking at him. "The others mustn't know about that. They never knew."

"I understand and won't mention it. But Zoisite, Jedite and Neflite know. Zoisite was quite surprised when he found out, but understood. He -or she - was dead by then, after all. Don't worry, though, they won't say a word unless you or I say otherwise." He finished by lifting her chin to look in her eyes. "Do you have any regrets? I don't. It was magical."

"No, but..."

"I don't want to hear *but*. I love you Mina, Sailor Venus."

"I love you too," she whispered. "I've just been too afraid to admit it until now."

"Ok, ok." A voice came from the entrance to the living room. They turned and almost fell off the sofa.

"Raye!" Mina gasped.

"Good morning," Raye chuckled, to see Malachite blush. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Don't do that," Malachite said sarcastically, helping Mina to her feet.

"Sorry, I just was talking to Amara. She's mad, to put it mildly."

"Why?" Mina asked after getting her balance.

"She just found out Amy's parents have known about us for a few years and yours have always known."

"Oh. I thought she knew that they knew. Thanks for telling us." Mina watched Raye go into the kitchen. "Malachite, we'll be leaving soon. Serena will want us all in groups. I will tell her you'll be with me." Mina whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek.

He took a look at her, and around the room to see no one else awake, then ducked, taking Mina with him.

"What the..." Mina whispered but couldn't go any further. Malachite's warm, moist lips were pressed against hers. He spread her lips apart for his invading tongue. She didn't stop, didn't want to. She forgot to think, had forgotten how it felt to be in his arms as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him wildly. He started to move his lips down towards her breasts, when they heard a noise of someone falling. They jumped up from the floor and away from each other to see who fell.

"Serena, what happened?" Mina asked, moving to Serena, glad for the interruption. If she were to be caught kissing Malachite, she'd never hear the end of it.

"Luna and Artemis tripped me again!" Serena explained as she gave the cats dirty looks and got up with Mina's help.

Mina couldn't help but laugh. That was the sixth time in one month. "Serena, I'm going home."

"Not without..."

"I'll be fine. Malachite will be with me. I feel safe with him."

"Just as long as someone is with you." Serena gave the cats dirty looks again. "You guys are coming with me."

"What about breakfast?" Lita asked, coming into the room.

"I will go to Binny's."

"Who's Binny?" Malachite asked.

"Binny's is our favorite restaurant that serves just about everything you can think of in food."

"Don't you like my cooking?" Raye spoke out from the kitchen.

"No comment, Raye." Prisma came in. The guest room was just off the living room.

"Very funny, Prisma." Raye came back in the room

"Be careful," Jedite said to Mina, moving from the corner where he had slept.

"I will. Thank you." She walked to Jedite and gave him a hug. "For saving me last night. If it wasn't for you three, I wouldn't be here."

"Oh, Serena, I should tell you. Queen Beryl is also alive and she renewed the Negaverse and she's back on the throne," Zoisite said.

"How did you guys come back?" Hotaru asked.

"Sailor Galaxia found out about us and brought everyone back to life," Malachite answered.

"Ok, listen, we may know they want me but we're still all in danger. Raye, you're remaining here?" Serena asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Who will stay with her?" Serena said.

"I will," Jedite offered.

"Serena," Amy said. "Greg can be with me."

"I will watch over Lita," Zoisite offered, grabbing a handful of peanuts from a dish on the coffee table.

"Avery and Birty can pair up with Amara and Michelle. While Prisma and Katsy can pair up with Trista and Hotaru." Serena finished.

"Ok, fine with me but I'm taking my bike," Amara said, coming into the room.

"So who's staying for breakfast?" Raye asked.

With a sigh of defeat, Mina replied. "I guess I'll stay."

"My sisters and I have something to do at the shop. So we will leave right away unless you have something more important to do." Katsy turned to Amara.

"No."

"Well, I guess everyone else is remaining?" Raye asked.

-

During breakfast, everyone sat in a large circle on the floor. The breakfast Raye made with Lita's help was exceptionally good. The only thing Raye had trouble with was cooking the pancakes. After breakfast, when everyone was leaving to go his or her separate ways, Chad decided to see how Grandpa was doing.

When he reached Grandpa's room, he quietly slipped inside. It was very dark. All of the furniture was old fashioned.

"Are Raye's friends gone?" Grandpa asked weakly.

"Yes. Except for one," Chad answered quickly.

"Who is it?" Grandpa demanded.

"A guy by the name of Jedite."

"Jedite! A guy!" Grandpa roared trying to sit up but the nurse stopped him.

"Whoa, hold on. He's protecting her. Besides I'm here to..."

"I want to know everything that happens today." Grandpa was annoyed at his nurse. "Leave now."

Grandpa watched Chad leave, before closing his eyes for a rest.

-

Molly looked very beautiful in her sleeveless mint green dress. There was lace at the bottom of the dress and around the bodice. She was sitting on the bed while Neflite knelt down on the floor sliding her sandals on. Molly tried to protest that he didn't have to do it. It was reminding her of when she was little, but he insisted. Molly couldn't help but giggle, when his fingers would brush across her heal. It kept making her squirm her feet, preventing him from being able to put the shoes on. When she would bend over to help Neflite, he would slightly tap her fingers.

"You are not going to help. You've helped enough. You taught me how to love and how to disobey orders," he said after the sandals finally on. He stood up, making sure he had his balance before taking Molly's hands to pull her up to her feet. She stood staring up into his eyes, hoping he would kiss her again.

"I gave you many things, but they don't add up to what you gave me. I have one question and I think you can answer it." Neflite rubbed his hands over her smooth skin. He felt her starting to tremble, and stopped. He placed one arm around her slender waist, while the other stayed on her shoulder.

"Molly, in the future, please tell me when I make you fell uncomfortable. Now..."

"I'm sorry," she interrupted. Thinking Neflite didn't want to hold her anymore, she went to move back and almost fell on the bed. Neflite stopped her from falling and pulled her closer to him. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her chin. Tilting her chin, he kissed her briefly then pulled away.

"Now, I wanted to ask you, what should I go by, Maxfield Stanton or Neflite?"

Well, I fell in love with Maxfield but I like Neflite better. Maxfield is just an ordinary millionaire, while Neflite is way different, He's mysterious and dangerous and magical."

"Yeah, but what's the story on my resemblance?"

"I'm getting to that." Molly thought for a minute. "I have it. Maxfield had a twin brother, Neflite, who came to town to find out what happened to his brother. He met a beautiful young woman with red hair," she winked at him. "Of course he falls head over heels for her, and finds out Maxfield knew her. Neflite takes over the family business and inherits the whole estate, for he's the only other child," Molly finished.

"But Neflite is such an unusual name. How will we explain it?"

"We can say that Maxfield was named after one grandfather, and you were named after the other one. The unusual name is because you're the younger twin."

"Molly, that sounds good. I'm glad that this time around I have friends, mainly you. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Neflite asked, taking her hands into his own. He sat down on the bed and with her beside him.

Molly had something really important to tell him and now seemed the best time to tell him. "Neflite...you mean...is there anything you can do for us. Umm…would you like to be...a father?"

Neflite looked stunned and confused. Before he had a chance to respond, Molly took his hand and placed it on her belly.

"The last time I was...you know, I became...pregnant."

"What?!" he gasped. It felt like someone just punched the wind out of him.

"Before last night, I wasn't sure what to do. I don't believe in abortions, but I didn't want the child. But I do now, and I want you to be the father. You can protect me and the baby from Mother," Molly rushed on.

When Molly mentioned her mother, Neflite clenched his free hand into a fist. She removed her hand from her belly, but his stayed there and he pressed closer.

"Molly." Neflite had to make an effort to remain calm. "I'd love to be the father of this child."

"Thank you for coming back," she whispered, putting her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!" Jenna shouted. She barged into the room. Both Molly and Neflite jumped at Jenna's outburst.

Still in Neflite's arms, Molly squeaked, "Mom." She looked from her mother to Neflite. His face was filled with disgusted anger.

"Don't you `Mom' me! You have a man in your room and you're pregnant!"

"That's it. I've had enough!" Neflite burst out, anger rising. He let go of Molly. "Mrs. Baker, I know about your little operation as well as Molly knows. You hired scumbags to have their way with her! Because of you, she's pregnant! You are jealous because your late husband left you nothing."

"Except the jewelry store," Molly added.

"Who the hell are you?" Jenna was getting a little nervous. How did she know? That's why she's never home.

"I've known Molly for a few years. I am Maxfield Stanton's twin brother, Neflite. I have taken the responsibility of being a father to her baby." Neflite paused and turned to Molly. He now held the gift that he had given Molly the night before. "You probably would have wanted this to be different, but..." He paused again. This time he knelt down on one knee, taking Molly's hand. His other hand opened the box to reveal a beautiful 24k gold three diamond ring and matching wedding band. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Margaret Lynn Baker?"

Molly gasped, as did Jenna at his proposal. _He's asking for my hand_. "Yes...yes I will." Molly stammered. Neflite stood, still holding Molly's hand. With his other hand, he removed the diamond ring from the velvet casing and placed it on her finger.

"I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Jenna exploded.

"I don't care." Molly's voice was calm but cold. "I found out about your little operation last month when I became pregnant." Molly stood in front of Neflite, staring at her gleaming ring. She then moved to her closet and grabbed some nice dresses. Neflite realized what she was doing. Molly then went to her dresser, pushing her mother out of the way, and grabbed some things off the dresser that were dear to her, pictures of her father and her hair accessories and other small items from the dresser.

When she got back to her bed, she remembered she had a bag of stuffed animals in her closet. Her father gave them to her when she was little and she was saving them for her own children. "Neflite, can you go the closet and get the big plastic bag from there?"

While Neflite did what she asked, Molly got a suitcase out from under the bed. Before Neflite came back, she went and got classmate pictures and her unlit candles from her nightstand. The candles also came from her father when she was fourteen.

"That's it. I can get new stuff." Molly zipped up the suitcase. Then she went to the door. On her way out her mother moved to stop her. Molly easily dodged her by ducking under her arm. Neflite followed, carrying the suitcase and bag. When he came close to Jenna he pushed her out of the way and continued down the hall.

-

When Molly reached her car, she hoped Neflite had picked up her belongings. The suitcase itself would have been too awkward to carry. She turned just in time to see Neflite approach her and walked by. Jenna was not far behind him.

"Molly, get in the car," Neflite said coldly. He put her belongings in the car while she got in the passenger seat. Once he was in, he revved the engine and drove away.

They were very quiet while Neflite was driving out of the city. Molly realized they were holding hands, and that they were driving away from the city.

"Neflite, where are we going?"

"The place I made when I was in the Negaverse. It's a mansion."

Suddenly, Molly started to feel dizzy, and knew what was about to happen. "Neflite, stop the car!" she blurted out.

"Why?" He snapped his head towards her.

"I'm going to be sick."

Neflite slammed on the brakes, stopping the car with a squeal. Before he could do anything else, Molly jumped out of the car and ran a few feet before throwing up. Neflite stood beside the car, concerned. When Molly was done, Neflite produced a wet cloth with his powers and walked over to her. He placed his arms around her while wiping her face.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

She shook her head. "It's morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yes, it happens for the first three months of pregnancy around the same time everyday. It is a sign that you're having a healthy pregnancy."

"I didn't know."

Molly turned to hug him. "I'm ok. Let's go home."

"Go home?" He had a baffled look on his face.

"Your home is my home," she laughed weakly. From throwing up, she lost a lot of energy.

"There's a lot for me to learn."

We'll learn it together," Molly returned. She leaned against his chest.

Neflite helped Molly into the car, making sure she was in before shutting the door. When he got in the car, he drove a little slower.

"Neflite, I'm fine."

"I want to make sure. I could make you feel woozy driving a little fast. Besides we're only minutes from the house."

"Why don't you teleport us there?"

"I don't know how it will affect our baby."

"Yeah, I guess you're ri..." Molly stopped. "Wait a minute, you said our `baby'."

"Well, I am going to be the father. So the baby is also mine." Neflite smiled. "There it is."

Molly looked out the window at the large mansion. Her eyes widened with amazement. "It's beautiful."

"That is why I decided to bring you here. At first I wasn't sure where to go but as we left the city I decided this would be the best place." He stopped the car in front of the house. "Welcome home."

Neflite took Molly's hand to help her out of the car, and then took her things into the house.

While he was gone, she stared off at the beauty of the surroundings. She couldn't believe it was so beautiful. Especially since it was made during his battles with the scouts.

Neflite came back to see Molly staring around the yard. He walked up to her and decided to give her something to look at, specifically, himself. When she noticed Neflite, she came back to reality. "I love it, and I love you."

"As I love you." He escorted her to the house, but before entering, he stopped in front of the open doors and turned to her.

"Why did we stop...Ah!" Molly gasped as Neflite picked her up.

"I do know, when a couple walk through the door, it is romantic to carry the woman over the threshold."

"When did you learn that?"

"Oh, about three hundred years ago, when I'd passed through portals to Earth," he said then thought of all the different times he went to Earth. Queen Beryl had asked him to go to Earth to learn of human customs. Sometimes he would sneak to Earth just to get a feeling of fresh air and the Queen off his back.

"That long..." Neflite stopped her words with a kiss. She wrapped her fingers through his long hair and knew he was going to do everything in his power to protect his new family. He broke the kiss, and then looked to her stomach.

"I'm going to keep you and your mommy safe." He carried her into the house, and then placed her on the nearest sofa. When she was comfortable, he sat beside her. He kissed her forehead, then moved down to her lips and kissed them passionately. She felt his arms around her while his tongue slid into her mouth. This was her first deep kiss from him. She was surprised at how gentle he was. The only other guy to ever kiss her like that was Melvin. But now she was kissing the man of her dreams. He removed his lips from hers and rested his head lightly against her belly. She stroked his hair, then remembered she had an appointment with a lawyer about her inheritance.

"Neflite, I have an appointment with a lawyer at 1:00. Can you drive me back into town?"

"Actually, I can do better than that. I can bring him here." He sat up. "Who is the lawyer?"

"Mr. Steven Leblanc. Steven Leblanc Barrister & Solicitor."

"Well he must be a good lawyer if he's a sole practitioner. I'm going to make some lunch. Meanwhile, take a look around. There are lots of rooms. Choose a room for you and this one." Neflite placed his hand on her belly.

"Neflite, I don't think you realize that when you have..."

Neflite placed a finger to her lips. "I know you share a room." He removed his finger. "I've slept anywhere before. Where you choose will be my permanent room."

"Another thing is when you choose a room for the baby, it's called a nursery."

"Like I said, there's a lot for me to learn."

"And like I said, we'll learn it together. How did you know my full name?"

"I asked for power of the stars."

"Well, at least I didn't have to explain myself. I know Melvin would have wanted an explanation. Sometime I'll have to tell him about the baby. He was my boyfriend after you left when I was able to accept your death. We went out for three and a half years. But when we realized that it was better to be friends we broke up. He's not a dweeb anymore."

"I'm glad you are no longer with him. I would have had to sweep you off your feet in front of him if you were. Now how about lunch?" Neflite got up and left the room. When he was gone, Molly left the sofa to look around. She was amazed at how beautiful the inside looked. The outside of the house looked old and had a big stained glass window. But inside it was nothing like the outside. There actually was no stained glass window. I wonder why the outside is nothing like the inside. _Well that's Neflite for you, so mysterious. But I love him just the same_.


	4. ch 4 Grandpa

**Book 1  
****Return of the Negaverse  
Chapter 4 -- Grandpa's Kidnapped**

Down deep in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl sat on her throne. She seemed quite satisfied with sitting at her throne once again, ruling the Negaverse once more. It had taken year for her to rebuild the Negaverse. Now with the Negaverse complete back to its original glory, she now had new minions to do her bidding. Nearly all of Sailor Moon's enemies were once again alive and they now, stood before their new ruler. They were once called the Negamoon, Heart Snatchers and Sailor Animates. Now combined, they were called the Minions of the Negaverse.

Tellulu, a Heart Snatcher and one of the Witches 5, was getting very tired of watching Queen Beryl. She wanted to do something, not stand around and do nothing. Rubeus, a minion from the Negamoon, had noticed her edginess and tried to stop her from bursting out but it was too late.

"Why in hell are we standing here looking stupid!?" Tellulu burst out. Immediately, Queen Beryl became furious. She shot an energy beam aimed at Tellulu, knocking her unconscious. That got everyone's attention.

Prince Diamond, another minion to the Negamoon, walked over to Tellulu to check for a pulse. "She's still alive."

"Anyone who crosses me like that again will receive a worse punishment!" Beryl bellowed. "Ninjanna, report."

Yes, your majesty." Ninjanna, a youma once served under Beryl, appeared through the floor. She looked the same as she did when she was under the service of Malachite when he was a general for the Negaverse. "I've found Neflite. Take a look." Ninjanna threw a card to Queen Beryl.

As she looked at the card, it turned into a picture. It showed Neflite and Molly at his mansion. "Are you saying he is now with this human?"

"The human is pregnant. Neflite will be the father but he really isn't."

"Good work."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Prince Diamond, I want to thank you personally for a job well done," Beryl said. "With the girl being pregnant, that will make her mother come to us and her mother will now be vulnerable as she wasn't expecting that."

"Thank you," Prince Diamond said. "What about the princess?"

"Just keep up with the threats. Rubeus, I want you personally to take care of Sailor Venus."

"One problem, though, the more she breaks down, the more she will remember what happened."

"That's the plan. I want her to learn of what you did to her. You have told me they use a power called `Sailor Planet Power'. Without her powers, the power is useless and she won't even have the courage to transform." Queen Beryl laughed.

"Your generals are on the good side," Sailor Tin Cat mentioned.

Beryl's laugh was quickly cut short. "If you want to stay alive, DON'T TELL ME WHAT I KNOW! I know the generals are with the scouts. NOW GET OUT OF SIGHT!" Beryl roared. She watched as her new recruits left the room. She was not surprised when Prince Diamond took Tellulu with him when he teleported.

Now alone, she wondered aloud, "What a pathetic bunch. At least they're better than the generals. Soon Rubeus will have Sailor Venus, Diamond with have the princess and I'll have Darien and the universe."

Beryl realized that she was resting her chin on her hand. She straightened her posture, got up from her throne and left for her chambers.

-

Neflite was looking in every room to find Molly. At last he found her asleep in the largest room at the end of the hall on the second floor. The mansion had three floors but it didn't look that way from the outside. It looked much smaller. He walked over to the large canopy bed, the only piece of furniture in the room, and sat down. He looked down at her face as she lay there with her legs pulled up. Her face was that of a child now at peace. One hand was curled at her face, the other resting flat on the pillow.

Neflite let out a soft chuckle. "Molly," he spoke softly. He gently caressed her cheek. "Molly, wake up."

She stirred, slowly opening her eyes, to Neflite sitting beside her. Smiling up at him, she softy replied, "I'm sorry. I must have dozed off."

"That's ok. I do know pregnant women need plenty of rest."

"I guess you're right."

"I suppose this is our room. It is, after all, the biggest room. Did you choose a nursery?"

"Yes, next door to here." She pointed to her left.

"I don't know how to make a nursery. But I know you do."

"Yes, I do. I remember when Serena's parents did Sammy's room. That's her brother. Now mind you I was only a small child and kept getting in the way when Serena and I would play but I do remember what it looked like it when it was finished." Molly turned her body, resting her head on Neflite's legs. He was a little surprised at her action, but instantly rested his hand on her head.

"I love you and want to...you know," Molly said. "But I'm scared. I have no idea what it's like to have pleasure."

"Molly, we have the rest of our lives. Wait until you're ready. I've seen this happen. It takes some a while longer than others to get past it. You, on the other hand, have your friends and me. You'll have nightmares but we are here for you. You're not alone; face this with your friends. Other people keep it hidden and it will haunt them for the rest of their lives."

"But I had a dream, that I would be married before I was pregnant." Molly had tears streaming down her face.

"Who says that you won't be married?" Neflite brushed the tears away.

"I don't understand."

"I mean, if you want to be married before you're showing we can be."

"I'd like that. It would be good to be your wife before I'm fat." A smile was faintly showing.

"You won't be fat. You will be just as beautiful and sexy as you are now."

"Don't tease me," she blushed.

"I'm not. What kind of wedding do you want?"

"The most expensive wedding this world has yet to see. Since I know you can do it."

"What if you married someone else? What then?"

"I would want the wedding to be as expensive as it could get. Besides I'm only going to marry once and that is to you."

"So you would like the big gown, lots of guests, huge cake."

"Instead of a limo, I want a horse and carriage. It would be so romantic."

"I love you. I always have. I just never realized it until it was too late."

Molly reached up to kiss him but he beat her to it. As they kissed passionately, Neflite reached to place his hand on the back of her head to lay her back down. He settled so his weight was partially on her.

He was the first to pull away. "You have less than an hour and a half before your appointment. Why don't you tell me details of our wedding, and have lunch."

"Ok." Reaching up behind his head, she pulled his head down to her for another long kiss. They kissed for a few more minutes then went downstairs for lunch. Neflite cooked her chicken fingers with a little bit of fries and a caesar salad. He didn't want to give her a lot of fries since fries are greasy. As they ate she told him how she wanted the wedding to be. She wanted to have her friends as bridesmaids. She first thought of the scouts, but weren't sure if they would accept since she became distant with them. Before they were finished eating, they decided to have the wedding out in the back yard. Instead of a limousine, a horse and carriage would take Molly and Neflite for a ride around Neflite's property.

-

Jedite was walking around the living room at the temple. Chad sat on the sofa observing him very closely. At the moment Raye was helping Grandpa's doctor. Jedite could tell Chad disliked him, so he kept pacing just to annoy him.

"Stop pacing! You're giving me a headache!" Chad bellowed.

"Look," Jedite stopped to look at Chad. "I'm not asking you to like me, but I am here to protect Raye. I'm sure you don't like me and I don't think I like you. Serena is the leader of the Sailor Scouts, and Darien is our leader. Malachite was our second-in-command to Beryl and would hand down her orders to us to go do things on Earth. I'm just carrying out my orders.

"For the past 1000 years we've been able to create portals to Earth. Because Malachite was Beryl's second-in-command the assignments were handed down to Malachite and we were the ones who did the assignments. And because we have been carrying out missions on Earth for so long, we are in the best position to try to figure out what the Negaverse wants and stop them.

"Queen Beryl is up to something, but I don't know what. She wants Serena and Mina, but why? It's a known fact she wants Darien and the universe. The only people standing in her way are us."

"Could you at least pace in another room? Raye will be in soon."

"Do I sense jealousy over Raye? Afraid I will sweep her off her feet?"

"That does it!" Chad yelled. He got up and grabbed Jedite by his uniform jacket, slamming him against the wall.

"That's enough!" Raye yelled. Both men turned to her. Her arms were crossed, feet tapping. The look she gave them was `I'm going to blow.' "Chad, release him at once!" she demanded.

Chad released Jedite and backed away from him. Raye came up and stood between the two.

"Jedite, while I was tending with Grandpa, I had a vision…a dream it was my past. You were in it and we were married," she stated, her tone changing. She took Jedite's hands into her own.

"Ok, I'm lost," Chad said. "I know a little about your past but you never told me that."

"As I just said, I vision it when I was in Grandpa's room. I overheard Jedite talking about you being jealous of me. Back in the days of the Moon when I met Jedite, he swept me off my feet right in front of another young man. It was Princess Serena who got Jedite to dance with me. That was my first ball ..."

_Lady Raye of Mars who was also known as Princess of Mars and a guardian to the Moon Princess, sat at a table by herself. Lady Lita of Jupiter, another princess and guardian to the Moon Princess, was flirting with a few young men. Lady Amy of Mercury was dancing with Lord Zoisite, third general to Prince Darien and a Prince himself. The rest of her guardians were keeping an eye on Princess Serena, the young ruler of the Moon, from not too far away._

From where Raye was sitting; she eyed Prince Darien's fourth general, Lord Jedite, who was also a Prince. He had just arrived on the Moon that morning. She saw her princess walk up to Jedite to have a conversation with him. She kept watching young general. Every so often, there would be eye contact but Raye would avert her eyes to her hands. As soon as they were done talking, Jedite stood to leave and the Princess moved with Prince Darien to the dance floor. Raye noted that Jedite was heading in her direction. Once there he kneeled on one knee. With one of his gloved hands, he lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Lady Raye of Mars, may I have this dance?" he politely asked. She was speechless for she thought she'd ever dance with any one, let alone one of the Prince's generals. Before she had a chance to say a word, he stood up, taking her with him and escorted her to the dance floor. This was her first time dancing. Before the ball she and the other guardians had taken dancing lessons. Queen Serenity had insisted that the young rulers be at this ball. This was also Princess Serena's first ball. The princesses were now of age to attend balls.

At the other end of the ballroom, a young man watched as the Princess of Mars danced with Jedite. The man was tall with shoulder length shaggy hair. He played a musical instrument but wasn't very good. He was just a general, not of high power or royalty. All of Prince Darien's main guardians were both Lords and Princes. He watched Jedite twirl Raye around. It was the only thing he could do. Jedite was, after all, one of his superiors.

"You are as beautiful now as were then." Jedite's voice was soft with longing.

The two of them stared at each other until Chad intervened.

"Grandpa told me to keep you two apart," Chad interrupted. He tried to get in between them but Raye wouldn't let him.

"Why would he do that?" Jedite questioned.

"My mother, Grandpa's daughter, became pregnant with me when she was eighteen. My parents married when mother was eight months pregnant. Grandpa did not give his blessings. He doesn't want that to happen to me," the scout of fire explained. "He doesn't realize I'm Sailor Mars. Yes, I love him, but he won't let me see anyone besides Chad. The only men I really know are the ones from the Negaverse, Darien, Chad, Andrew, Greg and Ken. That's also why he had me go to an all-girls' school and train to become a Priestess."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Jedite.

"They died when I was young. I don't know how. Everything I know I was taught either in school or by my friends." Jedite and Chad stood silently, listening to Raye.

"Am I pushing you? I mean by trying to change your life." Jedite decided to change the subject.

"No. And neither are you, Chad, but Grandpa is." After a moment of silence Raye added, "Jedite may I have a word with you *alone*."

Grabbing Jedite's arm, she led him outside, leaving Chad in the room. When he was alone, he pondered whether he should follow. Within minutes he decided what to do and headed out of the room.

-

Raye led Jedite outside to the spot where Tellulu had held Mina captive. When they reached the spot, Raye turned to Jedite. She placed her arms around his waist. He tensed up, not knowing how to handle the situation.

"Raye, I don't think you came out here to do this," Jedite stuttered and gulped. He tried to pull away with no success. She tightened her grip.

"Grandpa will be taking a walk soon. I don't want him to see what I'm about to do." She stood up on her toes to be the same height as him and planted her lips upon his for a quick kiss. He wasn't surprised when Raye's lips touched his. His arms moved automatically around her. He had forgotten how her lips felt. He was in heaven kissing the girl of his dreams. Her kiss was driving away the all the worries of Queen Beryl at that moment.

Raye was also in heaven kissing Jedite. She could tell he needed the kiss. His lips were sweet and felt like velvet. She wanted the kiss to go on forever.

"Thank you, Raye," Jedite said when Raye released him.

"For what, may I ask?"

"For the kiss. I've never felt so relaxed since our last kiss."

"I haven't either. That has to stay quiet for now. At least when..."

"Raye!"

Raye and Jedite jumped. "Chad!"

"Wait until Grandpa hears this. His only granddaughter being kissed by her protector," Chad said furiously.

"Wrong. Protector being kissed by Raye." Raye was now steamed. Chad had followed them when she wanted to be alone with Jedite. "What do you think I am, fourteen? I am eighteen and in my first life I was married to Jedite by the time I was fifteen. All of Princess's Serenity's guardians were to be married before her. Mina and myself were already married. Plus Mina was pregnant when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed."

"She was." Jedite was in complete shock.

"Yes. I'm the only one who knew. Mina doesn't remember that but she should soon, if not already."

"Miss Hino!" A woman came up behind out of breath.

"What?" Raye snapped. Her mood and tone changed when she saw it was Grandpa's doctor. "What is it? What's wrong?" She was now frightened.

"Someone weird...came and took your grandfather!" The woman doctor was very upset with fright.

"Grandpa!" Raye screamed and ran towards the temple.

"Tell me what happened!" Jedite ordered.

"A light...appeared. A woman and a man...emerged from the light...grabbed Grandpa with some sort of a blue glowing rope...then went back into the light and disappeared," the doctor explained panting.

"Who?" Chad asked, wanting to help.

"I don't know, just the woman wore a black dress to the thigh with huge emeralds and the man wore a red shirt and green pants. He had a jacket slung over his shoulder."

"Damn." Jedite growled. He turned to run after Raye, but she was already running up the temple steps. He didn't have to catch up to her. He teleported himself right in front of the door. "Raye! Stop!" Jedite grasped her arm, pulling her to him.

"Let Go!" she screamed, struggling. His strength was too much for her. There was no way he was letting go.

"No. You go in there, you risk yourself. It could be a trap. The only thing we can do is get help." The struggling stopped. "It's alright." He hugged her.

"I want him back. Those creeps are going to pay," she growled through clenched teeth. Tears streamed down her lovely face.

"I have a description. It was a woman in a black dress with emeralds and a man wearing red shirt, green pants."

"Emerald and Rubeus!" Raye screeched.

"Who are they?"

"They're from the Negamoon," she cried.

"Neflite is probably at his mansion. Let's go there," he whispered. His gloved hands were warm on her back.

"Ok..." Raye couldn't speak anymore. She gripped Jedite's uniform jacket, knuckles going white.

"Shhh." Jedite rocked her back and fourth. His fingers were curled around her thick, raven, silky hair.

"What's going on?" Chad ran up with the doctor not far behind.

"Ever hear of Maxfield Stanton?"

"Well duh. Who hasn't?" Chad mocked.

"I've had enough of your sh--" Jedite started. Raye grasped his arm, silently asking him not to fight. "The reason I was asking is because we are going to see him."

"We can't. Maxfield vanished without a trace four years ago."

"No, he died." Raye responded quietly. "But Jedite and the others are alive, he is too. He was a warrior for the Negaverse and was the first to have a change of heart."

"I don't understand."

"Maxfield is Nelfite. He is probably with Molly. She saw the good in him when no one else did. Not even he himself realized it was there," Raye answered.

-

"Majesty."

Queen Beryl glanced up from looking in her crystal ball, which was placed on a floating staff in front of her. "What is it, Emerald?"

"Rubeus and I have come up with a plan. Now, try not to get too mad just because someone besides you came up with a good idea," Emerald responded.

"Just say it!" Beryl didn't have patience right now.

"We have captured Sailor Mars' grandfather. Rubeus was thinking, why don't we capture someone dear to their hearts."

"Interesting. Show me the grandfather," she demanded.

"Let me go!" Grandpa squirmed, trying to get free from his restraints. Suddenly he was thrown to the floor. Before Grandpa could get away, an electric field surrounded him. He looked around to find himself in an electrified cage. Suddenly he heard a laugh and looked up to see Rubeus. Right away he knew that Rubeus was his captor.

Beryl eyed the old man for a moment. "He doesn't know who Sailor Mars is?"

"No, your majesty." Rubeus replied.

"Good. Now the grandfather can learn something from me. Leave, you know your jobs." Rubeus and Emerald floated up and vanished.

"So, Mr. Hino, better get used to being here. When your granddaughter sees you again, there won't be anything left of the grandfather she knew."

"Who are you?" Grandpa asked, frightened. He watched as Queen Beryl stood from her throne and moved towards the cage.

When he saw her stand, Grandpa became more frightened. Queen Beryl was taller than an average size man. Grandpa was an imp compared to her. Her slim dress made her look even taller.

"I am Queen Beryl, ruler of the Negaverse and soon to be the universe. I am the Sailor Scouts' sworn enemy," Beryl laughed. "By the way, your granddaughter, Raye, is a Sailor Scout. Sailor Mars."

"No!"

"Oh yes," she hissed. "Ninjanna re--"

"Sailor Mars knows her grandfather is here." Ninjanna appeared. "Jedite and the other human, who works for the old man, are on their way to Neflite's."

"Make sure Raye Hino doesn't make it there. I want her to watch her grandfather become a warrior for the Negaverse."

"Yes, my queen." Ninjanna vanished.

"Rubeus is not the ruler, nor will he ever be. He will have Venus and that's all. If Mars makes it past my defenses, you will kill her. Just as you killed your daughter and son-in-law." She laughed, making Grandpa flinch.

"What?"

"Oh come now. I know everything about you. You had a violent history. A thousand years ago you were a shadow warrior. That being still lives inside you. Four years ago the shadow warrior returned but those Sailor Scouts stopped you from destroying everything. He is your evil. You can't even admit to your own queen of your violence. You had a daughter by force. Then you killed her, or so you thought. She lives in Los Angeles now. She had a child at eighteen and you didn't want her to be with the father. No need to carry on further, you know what you did. No need for me to repeat it."

Queen Beryl was pleased with herself. She hit the right button to set off Grandpa's weakness. Grandpa sat on the floor, head hanging, admitting his evil behavior to himself. His fear was obvious. He never thought in all his life he'd meet a woman of so much power. He felt scared and alone. Now knowing whom Sailor Mars was, he was frightened for her too. She would have to face this woman. But he had a gut feeling that Raye had faced this woman before.

He didn't say anything, didn't need to. Queen Beryl knew he was facing his evil. She laughed once again at his weakness. Grandpa was going to be the perfect bait to get the Imperium Silver Crystal from the Princess.


	5. ch 5 Mina

**Book 1  
Return of the Negaverse  
Chapter 5 -- Mina's Fear**

"Well, here we are." Mina walked into her apartment with Malachite at her heels. She placed her keys on the kitchen counter as Malachite closed the door and surveyed the room. He was quite amazed at how small the apartment was. He couldn't quite understand why Mina would live in the apartment.

"Nice place. What is this, a bachelor's apartment?"

"Actually, yes but not anymore. My father owns this apartment building and turned this one into a regular apartment for me." She kept eyeing him in places she shouldn't. "Take a look around. I'm going to put on some coffee. Would you like some?"

"I'd love some."

"Good," she replied, moving over to start up the coffee maker. It took a few minutes to get everything prepared. "There, that's done. Now I'm going upstairs to change."

"There's an upstairs?" Malachite was glancing all around the kitchen but turned back to face Mina.

"Of course. The living room and kitchen is down here with a small bathroom. At the top of the stairs is the bedroom and a bigger bathroom."

He moved closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Easy access."

Mina turned to face him. "You disgust me," she mocked, teasingly.

"If I didn't," he placed both hands against the cupboards, trapping Mina, "you would not allow me to be this close to you or touch you."

"You made your point." She ducked under his arm, heading towards the living room. "You can stay. But I can't stop you."

Malachite crossed over to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I figure...correction -- I know you're not going to stay down here. You're going to follow me."

"And you can't stop me. I like it."

"Now..."

Malachite grasped her arms, spinning her around, and kissed her. Mina had anticipated the move. As they were tongue locked, Malachite moved his hands under Mina's shirt, trying to divest her of her bra. Her hands stayed at his back. Finally she had enough of his hands at her back. She seductively moved her hands around the front and lower. He jumped back quickly in shock, letting go of her. Never before in his life had anyone ever groped him like that, not that he could remember.

"Thank you for letting go. I think you needed a little touch of reality. You're here to protect me, not to seduce me. Besides the coffee is ready," Mina said, turning around.

"Is it..." Malachite stumbled. For a few moments he stood there quiet until he had his composure. "Is it better than Raye's?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "It's from Canada. It's called...Oh, what is that name?" Mina opened all the cupboards to find the coffee can. Finally over by the door she found it.

"Damn, it's up there."

"Here, I'll get it." Malachite floated up to grab it.

"Cheater," Mina said snatching the can.

"I maybe be a cheater but you're a sneaky little witch."

"But you love me just the same." She winked at him. "It's Tim Horton's from Canada. The best coffee ever made there. Do you have any idea how much this costs?"

"No, but..." Malachite said but was cut off by sudden knock at the door.

"Don't people know, I do have a door bell," Mina said, answering the door.

"Raye, Jedite, Chad!" she gasped. She noticed Raye was crying and quickly wrapped her arms around her friend and escorted her to the living room, where they sat on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"It's...it's..." Raye mumbled, not able to get the words out. Mina cuddled Raye as she wept.

"Raye is no condition to explain. Enlighten us, Jedite. What is wrong?" Mina said.

"Emerald and Rubeus kidnapped Grandpa," Jedite explained.

"Damn!" Mina cried out. Raye cried even harder. The scout of love didn't know what to do.

"Here, Raye," Malachite said softly. He handed her a cup of coffee. When Mina took Raye over to the sofa, he went and made a cup of Raye.

It took her a few moments to stop trembling. "Thank you," she choked, pulling out of Mina's arms, accepting the coffee.

"Jedite, sorry for the argument earlier," Chad said. "I never realized how much you would be dedicated to your duty."

"Forgotten, Chad." Jedite sat beside Raye, rubbing her back. "Guardians are there for that purpose."

Chad was completely thrown off guard. He couldn't believe that Jedite would forget about their argument. He looked to Mina and Raye, seeing them for the first time as scouts and guardians to the Moon Princess.

"The job in the girls' case was to protect their Princess and us to protect our Prince," Jedite continued. "On the Moon the Sailor Scouts and we four generals were in forbidden relationships. That is, until Princess Serena convinced her mother that we can love and do our duty."

"I will be right back." Mina stood to walk away.

Raye placed her cup on the coffee table, spilling the hot liquid and then bellowed out, "No, Mina!" She grabbed Mina's arm fast enough that Mina lost her footing and fell on Jedite.

"Raye!"

Raye removed her hold on Mina. "I'm sorry. I don't want to lose you too."

"Mina will go upstairs and I will accompany her if you'd like," Malachite responded kneeling down beside Raye.

She glanced at Malachite and before anyone could react she threw herself into his arms and started crying again. "Please."

"Ok. Since the Negaverse has Grandpa. That would mean...Dear god! Jedite, were you on route to anywhere besides here?" Mina asked urgently, getting off of him.

"We're on our way to Neflite's. Why?"

"I think it would be better if we go together. If my senses are right, which they usually are, they will try to get Raye while you're off guard."

"How is that?" Chad asked.

"Raye is emotional. They are expecting her to be emotional. My guard is practically down trying to keep her from being irrational," Jedite explained.

"Exactly. They will be expecting this." Mina knelt down beside Malachite and spoke softly. "Raye, I'm going to go upstairs to freshen up." She hoped Raye would get the hint and let go of Malachite. Raye removed her arms, tears streaming down her face, and moved back on the sofa. Sitting quietly, she leaned against Jedite for comfort.

"Chad, sit on the other side of her. You two are to guard her," Mina commanded.

"I have one question. Why are you giving me orders?" Chad hoped his voice didn't sound sarcastic.

"Because she is the second in command along with Malachite," Jedite answered. "When Serena and Darien are around I take orders from them."

Mina handed Jedite her watch communicator. "Here, call the others. There is a button on the back to turn the watch into a communicator. After, push this nine times to activate all communicators. Raye, why don't you come up stairs afterwards to freshen up?"

Raye nodded. "Malachite, look after Mina. Grandpa, Mina and the others are like family to me," Raye said harshly.

"I will." Malachite gently lifted her chin and kissed her cheek then followed Mina upstairs.

Jedite watched as the two went upstairs. When they were out of sight, he activated the communicator. "Everyone, we have a serious problem. The Negaverse has Grandpa."

Serena's face appeared. "Where are you, Jedite?"

"Mina's, but I will be heading to Neflite's soon."

"Stay there. Lita, you and Zoisite get over to Mina's. No one is getting my friends."

"Ok," Lita's voice came through but no image.

"Amy, contact the Trio and Quartet. Tell them we need them. Then go to Mina's. The rest of you head over to Nelfite's," Serena commanded. "Zoisite, where is the house?"

"West of city limits. Just look for an old fashion style mansion with a sign on the gates that says `Stanton Manor'. A forest surrounds the place but the house is visible. I can contact him and let him know of our present status."

"Do it. We must hurry. Jedite, is Chad with you?"

"Yes."

"Raye." Amara's face was now showing. "We'll get Grandpa back. We might not always see eye to eye on everything but we are part of the Moon Kingdom. Nobody gets my friends and gets away with it," she hissed.

"Let's go!" Serena commanded. The communicator went dead.

"Wow. Are the Trio and Quartet...?"

"Like the sisters. Yes, Jedite. They used to be our enemies but they saved Serena's life and she healed them." Raye said.

"I didn't know everyone could hear you," Jedite said.

"You'd be amazed at what the communicators can do."

Jedite turned to see Mina and Malachite descend the stairs. Mina was all cleaned up and refreshed.

"Come on, Raye, let's get you freshened up before the others get here."

Raye stood to walk towards Mina. But before reaching Mina she collapsed. Mina was the first to reach her.

"Raye," Jedite shouted and ran over.

Mina held up her hand to silent the others and pulled Raye into her lap. The guys knelt down beside the girls.

"I'm ok. It's just I couldn't hold myself up any longer," Raye replied. She placed her hand on Jedite's leg. "Mina, help me up."

With Jedite's help Mina was able to get Raye back on her feet. Jedite made sure she had her balance before letting her go.

"Thanks, but I'll manage," Mina said. Jedite watched the girls leave. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side to see his comrade.

"They will be ok," Malachite assured him.

******************

Neflite and Molly were taking a walk around the yard, holding hands. He was giving her the grand tour of the grounds. She really didn't understand why he held her so tight, but had an idea that the Negaverse was involved. Molly glanced at her watch. It was almost time for her appointment. Neflite had been quiet since the tour began. He had been listening to Molly talking all about the wedding of her dreams. They were standing in front of the tennis court when she decided to break Neflite's silence.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, moving to face him.

"Yes," he answered coldly. "Zoisite sent me a message. The Negaverse captured Raye's grandfather. She's at Mina's right now."

Molly gasped.

"Plus Mina thinks they are after Raye." He looked down at his future wife.

Molly moved closer placing her free hand on his cheek. "Are the scouts coming here?"

Neflite nodded. With even a hesitation he tilted his head down to kiss her. As his tongue penetrated, he pulled her tight against him. Pulling back for a moment he spoke, his voice thick with passion.

"Molly," he whispered rubbing her back. She was getting used to it fast. "I love you. And no one, and I mean no one is getting between you, our baby and me. My family."

She gazed at him, eyes watering with joy. "Neflite, I love you so much. I know you will protect us. Your new family."

A smile was slowly curving his lips, but before the smile was full, Molly twisted in his arms and got up on her toes to press her lips to his with all her strength. Neflite was stunned by her quick action. He felt her tongue shoot possessively into his mouth and was instantly taken off guard. He couldn't believe how fast she was adapting. Neflite wanted to stay with her but someone spoke from behind him.

"Excuse me, lip lockers."

They both jumped at the sound. To their surprise it were only Serena and the others. Serena had her hand linked with Darien's.

"Don't f--do that!" Neflite blurted when he had his breath. He was about to use profanity but there was a baby on the way, and he didn't want his stepdaughter or son to know of those words until they were old enough.

"Sorry, but you looked like you were enjoying yourselves."

"Serena!" Molly ran over to her friend giving her a hug.

"Molly!" Serena burst, almost falling over. She hugged her friend. "What was that for? I thought you were angry," she asked after Molly let go.

"Neflite helped me to understand why you lied. I've missed you so much. A lot has happened. Neflite has already told me about Raye. However, I do have a little good news." Molly was having a hard time controlling her excitement.

Serena looked to Neflite as he walked over with a genuine smile.

Without even speaking any further she lifted her hand to show everyone the diamond ring.

Serena gasped in happiness, as did the others. "Oh, Molly. I'm happy for you. Congratulations." Serena now knew Molly would be okay. Looking at Neflite straight in the face she said, "Take care of her. She's like family."

"Don't worry, I will. There's more to tell, but now is not the time." He looked to Molly. "We should wait until Raye's grandfather is back."

Molly nodded in agreement. She glanced at her watch again. "Neflite, my appointment."

"Look after her. I fear the Negaverse may want her to."

"Will do," Serena answered.

Neflite walked over to Molly and kissed her forehead. Then, in a swirl of red energy he was gone.

******************

Neflite appeared in Steven Leblanc's office. Steven looked up from preparing for his meeting with Molly, started to panic at the man's sudden appearance, and reached for the phone. Neflite acted fast. He jumped behind the desk, putting one hand over the lawyer's mouth and the other on the phone.

"I'm a friend," Neflite whispered in his ear, "I'm here about Molly Baker."

Steven sat frightened. *I hope he isn't armed and dangerous. How does he know about Molly?*

As if able to read his mind, Neflite answered, "I'm not dangerous. Well, I can be, but not to you. Molly is my fiancée. She asked me to bring you to her." He released his hold of the lawyer and moved back around to the front of the desk. "Get ready to leave. We are going to my home."

Steven hesitated for a moment then complied. As he prepared, Neflite looked around the small office. There wasn't much to the office, but from papers, news and talk, he was an excellent lawyer.

Neflite was a powerful man. That much was obvious to Steven. He couldn't help but notice his resemblance to Maxfield Stanton. He even wore a suit of Maxfield's style.

"Excuse me...for asking," Steven started. Neflite didn't even look at him. He was looking at Steven's degrees and certificates. "You look like Maxfield Stanton. But he disappeared, didn't he?"

"Maxfield was killed. I am his twin brother, Neflite. Are you just about ready?"

"Almost." Steven picked up the phone, which made Neflite turn and glare at him. "Jessica, hold my calls and reschedule my appointments." When he heard her response he placed the receiver back down and said nervously, "I'm ready."

"Good." Neflite walked over to him. "Before leaving I have something to say. I don't really want to, but I can't have you talk about me to anyone. Please keep your mouth shut about my entrance and powers. If certain people were to find out, this world will be destroyed. Plus I will make sure you will never be able to practice law again. Am I clear on that?"

"Y--you...don't need to worry," he gulped as Neflite's eyes started to glow.

"That is nice to know." Red swirls surrounded both men. Steven watched in total shock as the room disappeared.

******************

Mina and her guests were in the kitchen of the apartment. Lita, Amy, Zoisite and Greg had arrived a short time ago. Lita sat on the kitchen counter. On either side of her were Greg and Amy. Malachite leaned against the doorframe to the living room with Mina beside him, holding his hand. Zoisite hovered in the air, sitting with his legs crossed. Lastly Jedite and Chad sat on either side of Raye at the table. They waited for Raye to calm down enough for travel.

Zoisite was getting frustrated with the situation. He knew Queen Beryl always had a pattern to all of her plans. But this plan was too bizarre. What was Beryl's angle? First, Tellulu set the fire to McKenna Park, and then tried to get Mina the same night. Raye's grandfather was in the hands of the Negaverse and now they were after Raye. It had been a hectic twenty-four hours.

"Mina," Zoisite said, floating down to the floor. "I think we all know who Beryl wants."

"Darien, more than likely." Mina answered.

"Were there any enemies after you girls?" Jedite asked.

"Yeah, Prince Diamond wanted Serena. Oh shit. He'll want her again." Lita jumped up.

"Was there anyone else?" Greg asked.

"Not that I know of." Mina answered.

"Oh yes. There is Sailor Venus." Everyone turned to see Rubeus and the youma, Ninjanna appear at the door.

"Scouts transform!" Mina shouted.

"Oh come now. You must remember our passion," Rubeus said to Mina. He noticed her near Malachite. He instantly wondered why they were cuddling together.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mina demanded, suddenly frightened.

"Simple. You are having nightmares of me. Well, those nightmares are real. We had, shall I say, sexual contact," Rubeus laughed while Mina gasped in horror.

"You Bastard!" Malachite exploded.

Mina didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees as the pieces came together. She remembered now. Rubeus had all the scouts trapped in his ship, she was semi-conscious and he raped her before Sailor Moon and Rini had arrived.

Amy and Lita transformed, preparing for action. Raye was about to transform when Ninjanna spoke to her.

"Oh, Sailor Mars. What are you going to do? We have your grandfather." The Ninja warrior laughed. That brought Raye to a halt.

Sailor Mercury came up to attack but Ninjanna threw one of her ninja cards at her. The card hit Sailor Mercury. She landed against the wall bleeding. Sailor Jupiter was also in the aim but she easily dodged it.

"All right, you bastards. You're not having any one else," Malachite hissed. He moved away from Mina to attack Rubeus but Zoisite got between them.

"Zoe!" Zoisite shouted. His cherry blossoms knocked Rubeus off his feet. Malachite used his energy to make a lighting bolt like Sailor Jupiter's and threw it at both enemies. Rubeus blocked it with a shield. But he didn't have a chance to block their backs as Jupiter and Jedite teleported behind them to attack.

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!" the brunette shouted. Her power mixed with Jedite's fire ray, which was like Sailor Mars', knocked both Rubeus and Ninjanna to the floor.

Rubeus weakly got up and saw Ninjanna was unconscious. "You haven't seen the last of me. You'll be mine, Sailor Venus!" Rubeus disappeared, taking Ninjanna with him.

Malachite ran back over to Mina, who fell into his arms and wept. Raye meanwhile sat stunned while Jedite and Chad tried to comfort her. Zoisite and Greg went over to Amy to tend to her wounds.

"We should teleport over to Neflite's. Mina and Raye are out of action. That is what Beryl has had planned," Jedite gently informed the others.

"The Inner Scouts have this power called `Sailor Planet Power'. With this power we are able to teleport, get ourselves into dimension portals and do other things. Without Raye and Mina we are useless in that power," Lita explained after transforming back to her regular self.

"As soon as everyone is ok, we're leaving." Malachite announced. He stroked Mina's hair, saying soothing words.

******************

Rubeus and Ninjanna reappeared in the throne room. Ninjanna had regained consciousness as Rubeus regained his strength. By the look in Queen Beryl's eyes, she was not impressed.

"Report," she demanded.

"Raye made it to Sailor Venus'. Jedite, Zoisite and Malachite are also there. Their powers have grown stronger than they were before. They can use the same powers as the Sailor Scouts," Rubeus explained. "I did accomplish one task."

"You are trying my patience."

"Sailor Venus is down for the count. She now knows what I did to her. There is just one problem: Malachite."

"Well, weren't you her first lover?"

"As far as I know."

"Well find out. We have to know. If you weren't, who was?"

"I think I have an idea. Malachite."

"Malachite? Why him?" Prince Diamond came out of the shadows.

"When I was there, they were cuddled together. Plus Tellulu mentioned that Malachite was the one not involved in last night's little dispute. He was holding her."

"Find out. I want to know if she will regain her position of second in command," Beryl demanded. "Rubeus, stay out of their sight. Malachite will tear you to pieces. He is the strongest out of them all."

"What about Sailor Mars?" Rubeus asked, and then suddenly regretted it. He knew Beryl wasn't one for wanting to hear questions, especially questions on her enemies.

"Don't ask unintelligent questions. I doubt anyone will let her of their sight. As soon as you find out about Sailor Venus, maybe we can use it to our advantage. She slept with the enemy. She'd be classified as a traitor.

"Majesty, someone should go with him," Prince Diamond said. "If two scouts and three ex-generals can defeat Rubeus, imagine how much stronger they would be with everyone."

"Fine." Beryl's patience was now gone. "Prince Diamond, Rubeus, Tellulu and Sailor Tin Cat, find out the truth." At the sound of her voice, they were gone. "Ninjanna, report to the training area now," Beryl ordered.

"Yes, your majesty." Ninjanna bowed, disappearing through the floor. She hated knowing that she had failed.

"You know something, old man?" Beryl looked to the grandfather. He was now in a cage hanging ten feet in the air with no attachments and away from the throne. "I have a group of idiots and your granddaughter has such good protectors and loyal friends. But soon she will not. Then we'll see who wins."

"Bitch." Grandpa yelled.


	6. ch 6 The first Real Battle

**Book 1  
Return of the Negaverse****  
Chapter 6 -- The first Real Battle**

The Tokyo express landed at the airport in Tokyo. People were getting off the plane, including three young men wearing suits. They were happy to be back in Tokyo. At the gate of number 10 the Amazon Quartet waited for the men.

"Hello. How did you know we would be here?" the tallest asked.

"Your brother told us," VesVes answered.

"Yaten, I'm going to ring your neck," Taiki, the tallest, said, getting ready to move towards him.

"I just thought it would be better for someone to greet us." Yaten backed away before Taiki could advance on him.

"Listen. I'm glad you're here. The scouts have a problem," JunJun said.

"JunJun's right. All the enemies of the Sailor Scouts are back to life." PallaPalla explained. The Starlights gasped as she continued as she lowered her voice. "The Sailor Scouts could use the Sailor Star Lights."

Seiya was a little stunned when PallaPalla mentioned who they really were. But it didn't take him long to realize that the girls now knew of everyone's secret. "Let's get our bags. What are you driving?"

"I've got a brand new minivan," JunJun answered, turning. Her green summer dress whirled around her.

Yaten couldn't help but notice. "Nice dress."

"Thank you."

The girls helped the men get their luggage and put it in the van. They all piled in and drove away. On their way out of the city, CereCere, who was driving, updated the guys on the current events. She also told them of all the scouts' many adventures before the Starlights came to town the first time. CereCere was glad that the Starlights already knew of all the different adventures the scouts had.

"So what is your relationship with the Amazon Trio?" Taiki asked.

"We are sisters and brothers," VesVes answered.

"Just to make sure we get this straight," Seiya enquired. "Raye's grandfather is in the Negaverse. Two men, Rubeus and Prince Diamond, from there want Mina and Serena. And the Sailor Scouts' first enemies are now the good guys."

"That's right," JunJun said.

"And there is no doubt in my mind that Beryl is after Darien," PallaPalla explained.

"Where is the Amazon Trio?" Yaten asked.

"They're on their way to Neflite's, I suppose. I'm not quite sure if they stopped at Mina's apartment. The ex-generals have teleportation and they could have teleported to Neflite's," VesVes answered.

"That wouldn't surprise me," JunJun said.

"How far is it to Neflite's?" Yaten asked with a hint of whine in his voice.

"Another ten to fifteen minutes," CereCere answered back. The rest of the trip was quiet.

-

Molly and Neflite walked out of the study with Mr. Leblanc behind them. The study was the quietest room and was at the other end of the house from the living room. By the look of Molly's face, the meeting was successful. Though fear of trouble with her mother could still be seen in her eyes, she was really happy to have Neflite with her.

"Thank you, Mr. Leblanc, for taking the time to see me." Molly shook his hand.

"You're welcome," he said and then turned to Neflite. "Excuse me, N-- Neflite. How am I to get back to the office? Since you…ah…"

"Teleported here. Your car is parked outside near the front door. It was teleported here at the same time you were."

Mr. Leblanc turned nervously and left down the hallway. When he was out of sight, Molly jumped up and down for joy like a little girl. Neflite couldn't hold in his chuckles. She looked so cute jumping.

"I love it. In two days I will have my inheritance."

"That you will." He picked her up by the waist and spun her around a few times. She was giggling the whole time. Her hands were on his shoulders for balance. After, he planted his lips to hers for a long passionate kiss. Her fingers combed through his hair as his stayed securely at her waist. She was more than breathless when he released her.

He placed his hands on her belly. "This little one is going to have the best father. I hope we'll have one of our own."

"I hope we can have more than one child of our own."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

Molly smiled, shaking her head.

"I love you so much I don't think the planet can hold it."

Her smile widened and he kissed her again. This time the kiss deepened. Every moment she felt his tongue playing with hers the better she felt. She was in heaven, kissing Neflite. It seemed like it lasted forever but when Neflite reluctantly let go of her she suddenly felt sad. This was not really the time for celebration. They both felt a little guilty about that kiss.

"Let's get back to the others, my love."

"Ok." Neflite could tell by her voice she was disappointed. "Everyone is transformed. Amara and Michelle are outside on the back deck. The others are in the living room with Raye and Mina. Poor Mina. I sure know how she feels."

"Yes, but she has Malachite to help her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at Neflite, realizing he was holding something back.

"Molly, please, do not ask me now. I have been sworn not to say anything."

"I guess I can accept that." Molly linked her arm with his and walked down the hall to the living room where the others were.

-

Sailor Uranus and her companion, Sailor Neptune, sat on the back steps leading out to the terrace. When they arrived at the mansion, Sailor Moon had asked them to keep on the lookout in the back yard. They had been watching for just over an hour.

Sailor Uranus was always the one to be impatient like Sailor Jupiter, while Sailor Neptune was always the one to stay calm like Sailor Mercury. But now both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune had to do the best that they could to remain calm for Raye and Mina's sake. They weren't sure how Mina or Raye would react to panic right now.

"This is getting bizarre. Our situation has turned for the worse," the aqua-green-haired scout commented. "The Sailor Scouts are pretty much useless without Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. And here we are, just sitting here outside."

"I know. But we will win in the end. We have to. Without Mina, we'd all fall apart. She is always the one stopping us from fighting each other. And Raye, she isn't my first choice for a friend. She can be so hurtful at times, but she is, after all, a higher rank than we are. I do care what happens to her."

"Like the time you protected Serena but wasn't sure if she was someone to protect." Sailor Neptune placed her arms on her knees. Sailor Uranus placed a comforting arm on her friend's shoulder to reassure her.

"Yeah, like that time," Uranus agreed then clenched her fists. "They already have Grandpa. He may be Raye's grandfather but he is like a grandfather to all of us. And I'll be damned if they get Mina or Raye."

"In a way Raye seems like a sister. So do the others. But I can't put my finger on it."

"I know what you mean. I have the same feeling. It just could be our bond as scouts."

"Or it can be fact that we are Princess Serena's guardians," Neptune added.

"Let's go back inside. If those bastards are going to strike they will strike inside. I'd rather be inside than out here if they do."

"Yeah. You may be right. They could attack anytime. We are vulnerable." Neptune looked out towards the tennis court and knew something was amiss. She had remembered when Trista said that everyone had an individual power during the Silver Millennium and soon would remember what that was.

Sailor Uranus stood up and helped her friend up. Neptune went inside and Uranus fixed her rumpled skirt and then followed Neptune.

-

In one corner of the living room, invisible, were the four enemies from the Negaverse. Rubeus sat right in the corner with Sailor Tin Nycanko beside him. Tellulu floated in the air, while Prince Diamond stood beside her. Tellulu wanted to lash out at Zoisite but Prince Diamond wouldn't let her. He kept hitting her every time she tried to advance on Zoisite. They had been watching the Sailor Scouts, talking for the last little while.

Mina and Raye sat on the sofa along with Malachite and Jedite. Malachite was cuddling Mina as Jedite cuddled Raye. Sailor Moon was sitting in one chair with Tuxedo Mask standing behind her, unconsciously playing with her hair. The rest of the scouts were seated on the floor.

Rubeus couldn't keep his eyes off Mina. He glared at Malachite. He wished he were the one holding her so intimately. He was hoping him and his companions would find the information Queen Beryl wanted and get out of there before being caught. Though they were invisible, there was the chance that Tellulu might screw up and reveal herself.

Prince Diamond, on the other hand, was amazed at how Serena had grown up. She was now more mature and beautiful than the last time he'd seen her, when he was dying in her arms. He would have loved to run his fingers through her long golden locks. As he saw Darien do at the moment.

Suddenly Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune entered the room and Tellulu finally stopped trying to attack Zoisite.

"Guys, I'm getting a bad feeling," Mina whispered, trembling. Suddenly she sent a mental message to Greg. *_Greg, go outside and wait for the Amazon Trio and Amazon Quartet. They are on their way and I don't want them to appear just yet…Rubeus…_* She shook violently at saying his name. *_Is here and three others_*

Greg nodded and went outside without drawing any of attention.

Malachite looked at Mina, knowing of the mind message. He and the other generals could hear Mina telepathy. *_Mina. The generals heard what you just asked Greg to do. We have the same power_*

Mina looked at him and pressed herself closer to him.

*_What if they find out about us? They will make sure all the scouts know_* She started to sob.

*_Listen you two. You guys are going to cause suspicions and they won't find out_* Neflite cut in. He sat on the chair opposite from Sailor Moon and farthest away from the emotional group. Molly sat on his lap huddled up like a little girl.

*_How about this, gents and lady_?* Zoisite spoke through. His comment gave Mina a faint smile. *_Let's let Rubeus' presence be known to all_*

Mina looked fearful.

*_It's too dangerous. Mina hasn't the strength to transform_* Malachite commented.

*_Well, we can't just sit here_*

*_Look, I am not about to let Raye be harmed_* Jedite said. He held Raye tight against him. *_I'd say forget about it. They're probably just observing anyway. They wouldn't dare to fight with all of us and only four of them_*

*_Yeah but this way we can use just a fraction of our power combined_* Zoisite said.

-

Before Trista had reached the mansion she had contacted the Trio and Quartet. She told the scouts that they were on their way. Now Greg waited anxiously for them. He was only waiting for a few minutes when a mini van and a sedan came up the driveway. During the morning, before the scouts arrived, Neflite used his powers to create a circular driveway with a gradual grade down to the long narrow paved road. On the inside of the driveway was a big patch of grass. In the middle of the patch was a beautiful large water fountain. He wanted Molly's new home to be fit for a family to live in. Plus he wanted to make it nicer for Molly.

"Greg," Hawk's Eye called out. "What's up?"

"Yeah, you looked disturbed about something," CereCere said.

"Four enemies are in the house, invisible. Mina is the only one able to sense them."

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Taiki growled.

"No. I'm not sure if that is a good idea." Greg declared. He looked at the Starlights. "Are you the three who turn into female warriors?"

Yaten nodded. He was ready for action.

_Great, just what we need more cross-dresser types_ Greg thought and then said. "Good. Maybe we can use it to our own advantage."

"No one knows we're here. So the Negaverse wouldn't either." Seiya said.

"But what can we do? We are normal now," Fish Eye said.

"I have an idea. Since Mina doesn't want us to be known we'll stay hidden in the shadows until the time comes when we are needed," Yaten suggested.

"Are you telepathic?" VesVes asked Greg.

"Yes and no. I can speak to Mina but my main power is seeing the future."

"Tell Mina we have the message and we'll hide in the shadows," Tiger's Eye said. "Even though we're normal, humans can come up with the best ambushes. What ever you do don't tell her of the Starlights."

"Zoisite is going to flip when he hears about you guys are back. He thinks he's the only one here that has turned into a woman," Greg said.

"The girls were telling us during the drive up of the scouts' current status," Taiki said. "I never thought I'd see the day when another man turned female."

"Well, actually, I guess Zoisite was male 1000 years ago but was turned female by Beryl. He isn't one that can turn his body into a woman." Tiger's Eye said.

"Let's go around back and split into teams. We, the Quartet I mean, will go the left and take one of you Starlights. The two remaining with go with the Trio to the right."

"I guess I'll go with the girls," Yaten said.

"Good. Let's move before the scum decide to attack or the scouts attack them," Hawk's Eye said.

-

When Greg came back into the living room he saw Zoisite and Jedite arguing about if they should speak out or not.

Rubeus was startled at how much those two could argue. He always was told that it was always Zoisite and Neflite who fought.

"Will you two just shut the hell up!" Raye shouted. Everyone quieted down and stared at her. "Thank you."

"Greg where were you?" Amy asked. She walked over to Greg and put an arm around him. Zoisite felt a touch of jealousy.

"I just had to make a private phone call," he answered. Staring at Mina he sent her a message. *_The Trio and Quartet are here. They are hiding in the shadows around the entrance of the room waiting for any trouble_*

*_Thanks_* Malachite butted in. Greg looked surprised. *_Sorry for that, but the generals have the same power. We heard when Mina asked you to go outside. Zoisite, go with your plan. The Trio and Quartet will be able to help if the Negaverse finds a way to strike_*

"About time," Zoisite smiled dangerously.

Neflite removed Molly from his lap and stood, so he would be ready in case the Negaverse attacked. The other two generals stood as well.

"Stay there," Neflite said, settling Molly back in the chair.

"Time you showed yourselves!" Zoisite bellowed. "We know you're here, Negasleaze!" He winked at Sailor Moon as he used the word she had called him so many times. "Power up." The four generals raised their hands and a power surge leaped out.

The girls couldn't figure out why Zoisite was talking to mid air and mentioning the Negaverse and why all of a sudden a power surge was radiating off the generals.

"Ok you scum, you're trapped and cannot use your powers. Mina, where are they?" Zoisite asked gently but coldly.

She pointed over to the left side of him.

Zoisite didn't think twice or give Rubeus any time to move. Zoisite squarely kicked him in the knee and punched him in the stomach at the same time. Rubeus fell to his knees in pain and became visible. The scouts gasped.

Mina pointed to where the others were. Malachite and Jedite stood where they were to protect the girls. Zoisite jumped up and kicked Tellulu in the face. She crashed to the floor, also visible. Before she was able to get up, Sailor Uranus jumped to do her Earth Shaking attack. Tellulu grabbed the closest thing to her, an accent lamp, and threw it. The lamp threw Sailor Uranus off balance and knocked Zoisite down.

Tuxedo Mask grabbed thin air, which turned out to be Sailor Tin Nycanko, and threw her towards Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter was ready with her fist when Sailor Tin Nycanko came flying at her. Sailor Tin Nycanko hit the floor with a bleeding nose. But still managed to grab Jupiter's ankle and tripped her. Jupiter went crashing into Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon turned into Eternal Sailor Moon and started after Rubeus. Before she could reach him, someone grabbed her arm, knocking her off balance. She knew it was the other invisible enemy, and wondered who it was. When Neflite saw her go down, he grabbed the unseen enemy and threw him against the wall, while Eternal Sailor Moon jumped up and ran at Rubeus with her Eternal tier in hand. Rubeus was about to throw the matching accent lamp when Diamond became visible.

Molly screamed in horror. Everyone looked at her in shock. The enemies tried to use this to their advantage, to get away and out of there so they could use their powers.

"He did it! He raped me!" Molly screamed in terror.

"What?" everyone shouted.

Eternal Sailor Moon turned her anger from Rubeus to Prince Diamond. But Neflite already had him. He was pounding him against the wall when Sailor Moon got to him.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Eternal Sailor Moon didn't say anything. Her face said it all. For the time being she left it up to Neflite. That's when Eternal Sailor Moon acted. She went into the kitchen and came out with a sharp knife, then stabbed him twice in the abdomen.

Everyone was stunned to see her stab someone. Over in the shadows they couldn't believe it. To them she was so compassionate, so kind. They never thought she would do something like that.

Neflite was still mad with fury. Even being stabbed wasn't enough punishment for the monster who had raped his beautiful Molly. He threw Diamond against another wall, hard. Diamond's limp body fell forward. He looked like he was dead. Before Neflite or Eternal Sailor Moon could advance him all four enemies vanished.

"DAMN IT BERYL!" Neflite yelled. He walked over to Molly, pulling her close as she cried.

Serena stood, destransformed, with the bloody knife in hand. Tuxedo Mask came over to her and slapped the knife out of her hand and then pulled her close. Everyone stood still. The Trio, Quartet and Starlights stood in the shadows in complete shock. They couldn't believe it. They had been ready to jump out when Molly screamed about how someone had raped her and Serena stabbed someone. They were too shocked to move.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm here," Neflite soothed. He was still angry, but now he could direct his anger towards the father of the baby. Sailor Uranus stood where Rubeus had been, clenching her fists and cursing under her breath.

-

"Damn it Rubeus! How did you get caught!" Beryl roared. She was furious. Her plan had been foolproof. She couldn't figure out how the Sailor brats had known her minions were there. She had seen Eternal Sailor Moon stab Prince Diamond, and Neflite throw him against another wall after he was badly hurt, she had to get them out of there before it was too late.

"I don't know, your majesty. Somehow Sailor Venus knew we were there," Rubeus said.

"Majesty," Diamond managed to say. Tellulu was supporting him. "She knows I raped her."

"Damn! Rubeus, get Diamond to Mimete. She has knowledge in healing."

"Yes." Rubeus took Diamond from Tellulu's care and left before Queen Beryl could say anything more.

"Tellulu, what the hell happened?" Queen Beryl demanded.

"When Diamond became visible, the little red haired bitch screamed. She had everyone's attention. We tried to use that to our advantage. She then screamed out that Diamond raped her. Neflite became really furious and attacked the Prince. He slammed Diamond up against the wall, many times and hard. He started to bleed.

"Sailor Moon was attacking Rubeus when Molly screamed. She let Neflite attack Diamond for a while. Then she got a knife and stabbed Diamond twice. I've never seen her so angry. That is when you brought us back."

"I want everyone in the training room. Diamond better be ok. He's the only one who can get the Princess away from Darien."

"Yes." With no more to be said, Tellulu left.

"I hate those scouts!" Beryl shouted to thin air. A snicker came from her left. She turned to see Grandpa.

"You think this is funny." Beryl stood. "Laugh at this." Her staff now was in her hands with a flick of the wrist and she pointed it at Grandpa. An energy ball went charging at Grandpa, almost knocking him unconscious.

"Your granddaughter's friends are strong but I am strong too."

"They…will find…away…to stop…you," Grandpa whispered.

"There is no way to stop me."

"Your majesty?"

Queen Beryl snapped her head to look at the owner of the voice. "What is it, Emerald?"

"Prince Diamond will be fine," she said. She had also watched the battle against the scouts. "Everyone is now in the training room. Diamond is also there."

"Good. I'll be there soon."

As Emerald left, Beryl looked back at Grandpa in triumph. She knew the scouts would try to strike. Just let them strike. Soon there won't be anything left of them. She once again sat on her throne for a moment but then stood and disappeared, leaving the old man to whimper in pain.


	7. ch 7 New Powers and Plans

_Author's Notes: As I have said at the beginning this story was up once before under the name of "Return of Negaverse" there was also a sequel that was posted called "New Beginnings". Both stories were taken down and now are being combined into one story. There will be 3 books by the time the story is completed. I should let you know I had like 30 reviews for Return of the Negaverse before and about 10 reviews for New Beginnings. Also may I remind you I wrote this story back in 1997 - 1999 on paper and then had a beta reader in 2001 and then recently have gone back and added some new stuff. Thank you to all of you who are enjoying this story. As for those who don't, you are not being forced to read. I'll let you guys get back to reading now. _

**Book 1  
Return of the Negaverse  
Chapter 7 -- New Powers and Plans**

Everyone was assembled quietly in the training room when Queen Beryl entered. No one dared to look at her since they knew what mood she was in. She strolled over to the head of the crowd. For a moment they watched her look at the minions with a scowl. Some of the minions weren't even sure what the evil queen was about to do or say.

"I called you all here for one specific reason. You are all IDIOTS! When Sailor Galaxia brought you all back, you became ten times stronger than those Sailor brats. Now, I'm going to make you even stronger. It was suppose to be up my generals to make you stronger but they ended up siding with the enemy before Galaxia was able to contain them. And I have to do their dirty work."

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Beryl hurled her staff into the air above everyone, and pointed her other hand towards her staff. A blue-black energy beam went from her hand, hitting her staff. The beam multiplied into many ribbons and hit everyone. When the beams died the staff went back in the evil queen's waiting hands.

"Any questions?" she demanded. "Good. Sapphire, I want you to get Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter is a fighter. With her out of the way, the scouts will be powerless in their regular human form and the universe will be mine." She didn't wait to see if there was any questions.

"Yes, your majesty," he said, bowing. An evil smile curled on his lips. He had meant to tell Beryl that he wanted to go after Sailor Jupiter, but now she had given him the mission without him having to say anything.

"Now to the next plan. Rubeus, you watch Sailor Venus from here. When she's alone…"

"But she won't be," Rubeus interrupted.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Beryl roared. "She will have to be alone sometime. Bring her here."

"Yes, my queen."

"Emerald, find her first lover. Mimete, finish up with Diamond. The rest of you find away to get those damn scouts." With that, she left.

In the meantime, in the throne room, Grandpa was by himself, trying to find a way out. Looking at the electrified bars, he didn't notice a trap door until he jammed his thumb in a crease.

"What the…"

Grandpa got up on his knees to find the trap door. "Stupid. Says she's a queen." Taking his sandal, he tried to pry it open by slamming the sandal into the crack. Suddenly a light appeared in the room, Queen Beryl he presumed. He quickly put his sandal back on before Queen Beryl was completely visible and pretended to be asleep.

"When I get my hands on them, they'll wish they never were scouts," she said, sitting back on her throne.

Grandpa wanted to scream out but knew that was useless. She would probably blast him again for making another wisecrack. In this position, he meditated, wishing he could send his thoughts to Raye. *_Raye, I'm ok. But she's planning a trap of some kind. Please be careful. Help me_*

-

Molly had fallen asleep in Neflite's arms. When he knew she wasn't going to wake, he picked her up and placed her on the sofa. Darien had finally got Serena to calm down but no emotions were showing on the scout leader's face. After the fight the Quartet had told the Starlights to go back to their hotel since it was going to be a long night. If there was any new news, the Quartet or Trio would tell them.

"When I get my hands on them," Neflite growled under his breath while stroking Molly's hair.

"Neflite," Zoisite said. He placed a tentative hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know, Queen Beryl will make them stronger."

"I hate this," Jedite burst out. "We'll be weak against them." He was sitting on the chair with Raye on his lap.

"Not necessarily," Malachite said, cuddling Mina on the floor. "We can become stronger too. Our powers are now fully restored."

"That's right," Zoisite agreed.

"What do you mean?" JunJun asked. She and the rest of her brothers and sisters were standing where the Negaverse vanished, trying to piece together at what happened.

"We can make you all stronger," Malachite explained.

"How? None of us have any powers," Fish Eye said.

"When Galaxia brought us back, she used her powers to make us much stronger. Our powers were suppose to be used make everyone else stronger but when she brought us back she did not intent for us to have our memories reawakened. Whatever spell Queen Beryl had placed on us was destroyed because we were dead," Malachite explained.

"For those who have lost your powers due to the Silver Cyrstal, we can give them back and for the scouts we can multiply their powers ten fold. They will be able to combine their powers," Zoisite finished.

"Combine the Powers?" Lita questioned.

"You'd be able to use all your powers at once. Plus you'd be able to use others as well," Zoisite answered her. "For example. Lita you will be able to use any of Sailor Mars' attack and vice a versa."

"Awesome." Raye said, spirit slightly lifted. "Then we can get Grandpa back. Let's do it."

"Ok. You will all need to be in three different circles." Malachite got up from the chair as Mina joined her scout friends.

When everyone was seated there were three circles. The four sisters were in the center ring, the Trio and Quartet in the middle ring, and finally the scouts were in the outside ring. The generals placed themselves in the four main compass directions. Neflite took the South point, closest to Molly as she was still sleeping. Jedite had the East, Malachite the North and finally Zoisite in the West.

The generals started chanting, whispering words. The group could not make out the chanted words. Suddenly a bright light came up through the compass directions, engulfing the three rings. When the light faded the Sisters were dressed in their original outfits. Not only were the Quartet and Trio also dressed in their original outfits they had also resumed their alien appearance.

The scouts were the only ones who didn't feel or look any different. The only difference with them was Serena. She had all her weapons. The Moon wand with the Silver Crystal imbedded in the center, Moon Scepter, Spiral Heart Moon Rod, Kaleid Scope. She still had her disguise pen and Eternal Tier.

"Luna, Artemis," Zoisite quietly said. He and the other generals were a little weak from the power flow. "Go into the center. The power will engulf you as well and you'll be able to turn once more into humans, as you once did when ever you want."

"What?" the scouts chimed.

"Our furry friends here used to be able to turn into humans, back during the Silver Millennium," Jedite answered softly.

"Wow." The girls were flabbergasted. Their guardian trainers were once able to be human.

Luna and Artemis did as Zoisite asked. When they reached the center, the power engulfed them. As the light faded, the scouts could see Luna and Artemis in human form. They were both tall and slim. Artemis had long white hair while Luna's hair was long and purple. Their hair whirled about them. When the light was finally gone the cats once again stood in their cat form.

While everyone was marvelling at their new looks, Raye couldn't help but think about her grandfather. She missed him dearly. As she thought she suddenly felt a voice in her head. *_Raye, I'm ok. But she's planning a trap of some kind. Please be careful. Help me_*

"Grandpa!" Raye gasped.

"What is it?" Jedite jumped at her call. The others just stared at her.

"Grandpa. He--he… I felt his thoughts. His thoughts were of him saying he was fine and that Beryl is planning some kind of trap," Raye spoke to Jedite. For the time being she ignored the others.

"Good god," Darien gasped.

"He probably knows the truth about you," Fish Eye said.

"We have to trick them somehow." Serena said coldly. She was the first to stand up from the circle and walked over to her friend.

"I know, but right now I'm too hungry to think. Besides it's getting dark," Lita said. "I'll go and order some pizzas. Where is your phone?" Neflite pointed over by the table by Raye.

"Neflite. Is something wrong with Molly?" Serena quietly asked, finally allowing herself to feel emotions.

"She's pregnant," he replied.

Serena gasped in horror.

He looked to Serena to see she wanted to hear more. "Last night Molly came to me with Jedite's help. She brought me back to life. We talked and she told me that she had been raped.

"This morning I found out she was pregnant. She asked me to be the father. Of course you know the answer. At that moment, her mother walked in and was furious because I kissed her, or should I say she kissed me. Mrs. Baker is the one who hired four punks to rape Molly. Now I know those punks are from the Negaverse, well, one for sure and the rest you know."

Now satisfied about her friend, Serena went back into her cold, emotionless mood. Amy, on the other hand, wanted to know a little bit more.

"What do you mean bring back to life? I thought you already were alive again," Amy asked.

"I was trapped in a headless statue that resembled me. Do you remember when Sailor Galaxia was killing you all off one by one?"

"How could we forget? It took us a while to forgive Amara and Michelle," Lita said.

"She had used one of the Inner Scouts' star seeds to bring us back," Neflite continued. When Galaxia ended up taking Uranus and Neptune's star seeds her power was disturbed. Instead of sending us to the Negaverse it sent us to different parts of the Earth. Since I was the first and only one to find real love again, Molly's love drew me to the wax museum. Molly was the only one able to rescue me. I was alive but in a ghost form. I was able to follow her around when she was at the museum."

"And you were powerless," Trista put in.

"That's right."

"How did the people from the Negaverse appear when you touched them?" Amara asked.

"We've always had that power. But it could only be first activated when we were all together. Now we can do it individually, though the power is weaker without all of us. The shield protects everyone we want to protect and stops the Negaverse from using their powers," Zoisite explained.

"I ordered ten pizzas with the works and five garlic fingers," Lita said getting off the phone. She had heard half the conversation about the power.

"How long has Molly been asleep?" Prisma asked. For the past hour she'd been admiring herself in a full-length mirror created with her newly- restored powers.

"Two hours." Neflite bent down and whispered to Molly. "Molly, my love. We'll be eating soon. Time to wake up."

When her eyes opened, she didn't need to say anything. Everyone knew what was on her mind.

"Molly, we'll make them pay," Lita snarled, clenching her fists.

"You're damn straight they are going to pay," Serena said, coldly. "No body hurts my friends and gets away with it. We have to trick them into giving us Grandpa. But how?"

Zoisite came up to Molly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She sat so he could sit down, then she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wasn't sure how to react.

"Zoisite, she forgives you." Neflite said softly.

"Forgives me for what?"

"For killing me four years ago."

Zoisite stared at her tenderly allowing her to feel his love and friendship for her. He wrapped an arm around her. He was going to do everything in his power to protect her.

-

In the penthouse suite of the Shamara Palace where the Starlights were staying, the Starlights were half-enjoying their room service. It was a silent meal. No one wanted to start the dismal conversation.

"This is shitty. We come back just in time to get ourselves back in hot water," Yaten started when everyone was done.

"Not only that but we are singers, remember, and we do have a concert coming," Taiki said.

"But what's worse in the scouts' situation is the fact that Molly and Mina were raped by the enemy." Seiya stated.

"At least there's some good news. The Trio, Quartet and the sisters have powers again," Taiki said.

"There's just one problem. This Negaverse that CereCere mentioned would know of us."

"Yes, but, Yaten, this is where it gets good. The Negaverse wouldn't know we are back. The Chances of the Sailor Animates not knowing we're back are good. They might guess that we're alive, but they will think we'll never return. Since we're suppose to protect our Princess," Taiki said.

"Princess Kakyuu is the one who sent for us in first place. She felt something out of place here," Seiya said.

"Well, I guess she was right. Something is out of place, the Negaverse. Need I say more," Yaten said.

Taiki and Seiya cleaned up their large dining room table. When everything was back on the cart, Seiya moved the cart out into the hallway for the room service attendant to take. The phone rang. Yaten jumped up off the huge sofa and reached the phone before Taiki could blink.

"Hi. This is JunJun."

"Eh JunJun. What's up?" Yaten's two brothers looked up.

"Well, it sounds like the scouts are trying to find a way to trick the Negaverse into giving Grandpa to us. I don't know how they're going to pull it off. Serena is the one that came up with the idea."

"You're kidding. I never thought I'd see the day."

"No, I'm not kidding. And Serena is the Moon Princess - she should come up with a plan once in a while."

"Then I guess that is when we'll make our special appearance."

"It seems so. We'll keep you informed. Right now I have to go. We're still at Neflite's and will be staying the night. Lita just ordered pizza."

"Ok. I'll let the others know. Bye." Yaten hung up the phone.

"The plan is…what?" Seiya asked impatiently standing beside Taiki at the table.

"Serena came up with an idea of trying to trick the Negaverse so they can get Grandpa back. I don't know how they're going to do that. JunJun will keep us informed. They are about to eat at Neflite's and are staying there tonight."

"All we can do is wait," Taiki said. "Like I said before we do have a concert coming. So we can try and concentrate on that. But I don't think we're going to."

The three men, after an hour, finally decided to play a game or two of Rummy five hundred. They were trying to tire themselves out.

-

In her new room, Molly was looking for something to wear. In all her fury against her mother she had forgotten to pack nightwear. She started to fumble in a small dresser drawer when Neflite came in. She felt a little embarrassed to be caught looking in his dresser.

"What is wrong, my love?" he asked, noticing her embarrassment

"I forgot to grab nightwear. I don't have anything to wear," she said with a low voice.

"That is ok. No need to be embarrassed. I'll lend you my shirt," Neflite said. He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to come over.

"But…" she started to say when she reached the bed. He put a finger to her lips.

"Stand up and turn your back to me."

Molly hesitated for a moment and then complied. Now with her back to him, he touched her back, unzipping her dress.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered when she jumped. He started to pull the straps off her shoulders. "That is why I asked you to turn, so I won't see your body. Just try to relax."

As she relaxed, Neflite continued to undress her. The dress fell to floor when the straps were off her arms. Her first instinct was to cover her chest.

To make sure he wouldn't see anything, he closed his eyes and planted a quick kiss on her exposed shoulders. When he straightened again he removed his shirt placing it on her shoulders. In moments she had her arms in the sleeves and the shirt buttoned up. She turned facing Neflite tears streaming down her cherry red cheeks. He brushed the tears, giving her a big hug and then moved her out to arm's length.

The shirt went down to her knees, sleeves hanging past her hands. Chuckling, Neflite helped her pull the sleeves up. Afterwards he helped her into bed. When she was in bed he walked into the adjoining bathroom to change. When he came back he was wearing a pair of blue boxers. Molly started to giggle like a little girl again. This was her first time seeing a man wearing boxers. Her giggle brought a smile to his lips.

Climbing into bed, he cuddled up to Molly. She didn't mind him being so close to her. With her back turned to him, he placed an arm around her waist, gently letting it rest against her belly. She placed a hand on his.

"Good night Molly. I love you." Neflite kissed her hair.

"I love you too," she said with a happy sigh. They were asleep in minutes.

-

Jenna sat in her daughter's room, thinking about why Molly left. Every night she kept going over in her head what she had done to deserve Molly. Her thoughts kept going back to her twin sister, how they had children born the same day but one child was lost.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard something behind her. She turned to the intruder standing at the door. From the look of the woman, Jenna could tell she was from the Negaverse.

"Nice place."

"Who are you?" Jenna demanded.

"Mistress 9," the woman said. "This must have been Molly's room. It looks very childish for an eighteen year old."

"Get out of my home!"

"Do you think I'm going to take orders from you?" Mistress 9 walked further into the room to stand beside the window. "Afraid your little secret will come out?"

"What secret?" Jenna snapped.

"You know about your sister and her daughter. That there were two children born the same day and one lost her newborn and blamed it on the other sister. As revenge for it you had…"

"Enough!" she screamed. "Don't ever say that!"

"Why? When your husband found out he died unexpectedly."

"Shut up!"

"Your daughter was getting close to the truth and you asked Queen Beryl for help."

"Shut up!" Jenna tried to block out what Mistress 9 was saying.

"Well, I should let you know that Queen Beryl already knows all about you. That you asked for her help because your husband left Molly everything. It should have gone to you since she isn't really your real…"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Jenna roared. She jumped up and slammed Mistress 9 into the window.

Mistress 9 laughed at Jenna's reaction. "I guess Beryl was right, you are a lunatic. You can't even admit your own behavior. You're as bad as the old man."

"What old man?" Jenna finally released the woman.

"Raye's grandfather," Mistress 9 said. She knew that Jenna didn't know who the scouts were and remembered that Beryl was the one who wanted to tell her. It was strange to say Sailor Mars' real name. She was so used to hearing Sailor Mars. "We have her grandfather. And he has a history somewhat similar to yours. He killed his son-in-law and thought he killed his daughter but she lives. I guess it was wise to possess you with a demon when your husband was killed by you."

Before Jenna could launch at Mistress 9 again, she disappeared. "I'll leave you now with these happy thoughts," she laughed. Her voice filtered through the room.

Jenna sat on the bed, trying not to think of how she could have done this to her ni…daughter. Before too long she was asleep while Kaorinite watched her.

Kaorinite watched the whole scene, hidden in the shadows. She went up to Jenna, revealing herself. Still looking at her, she knew Mistress 9 was still in the room.

"Nice touch," Kaorinite said. "Are you trying to get her to join?"

"I'm doing what the queen demanded," Mistress 9 said and became visible beside Kaorinite.

"Ah yes. That would be telling her that her secret is not a secret to us. She is a fool."

Both women vanished before Jenna awoke.

-

A few days had passed and the scouts were still in a dilemma. They were nowhere near of coming up with a plan to get Beryl to give up the grandfather. The Negaverse hadn't even showed their ugly faces since then. No one knew anything of the Starlights being back or knowing the Trio and Quartet and Greg knew. They kept the secret very well. They were waiting patiently for the next fight.

Serena and Darien as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were taking a walk hand in hand in the garden Neflite had grown overnight for Molly. The garden was decorated in all kinds of flowers. Fancy stone benches and water fountains made the garden look even more beautiful.

"Darien, why don't we trick them by saying we'll give them the silver crystal." Sailor Moon pointed to her locket. "For Grandpa."

"Serena, my love, it's too dangerous."

"I know, but we have the sisters, Trio and Quartet to help us. Yes, the Negaverse would know of the sisters but they would think that they have no powers. And the Trio and Quartet, well, they don't even know they exist."

"I know, but what if they launch a counter-attack? It could turn out to be a trap. Grandpa was once a shadow warrior. They could use him like that. It's a bad idea."

"A phony crystal can be made. By the time we have Grandpa, it would be too late for them to attack us. I would use the Crisis Cup and transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. In that time our powered-restored friends could make their entrance and kick ass. Besides, I have a good feeling about this. We are, after all, the future King and Queen of the Earth.

"I guess it could work. But what about Mina? She will not become Venus."

"She'll be fine."

"Rubeus raped her, remember?"

"I know, but she was unconscious then. Well, semi-unconscious. That day she was tied and drugged, pretty much."

"You better be right," Tuxedo Mask said. He wasn't sure Mina would be all right. But he hoped she would manage.

Suddenly he wanted to change the subject. He grasped Sailor Moon's arm and spun her around to face him. Before she could react he planted his lips on hers for a long kiss. When they came up for air she wanted him to kiss her again. But she knew that it wasn't a good time.

"Let's head back and tell the others of your idea. They will be surprised to hear you came up with an idea," Tuxedo Mask joked.

"Hey. That's not fair. You are suppose to side with me not them," she pouted.

"I'm not siding with anyone," he said in his own defence. He wanted to kiss those pouting lips but decided against it. Instead he held out his arm for her. With their arms linked they went back to the house. Upon reaching the terrace, they found Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune sitting at Neflite's brand new patio set with the umbrella up.

"What's up?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I may have come up with a plan," Sailor Moon answered. "Sailor Neptune could you please assemble everyone in the living room. I want their opinion."

"You came up with a plan. Wow. I'm on my way." Sailor Neptune left, chuckling to herself.

"Sailor Uranus, you're good with creating objects?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm a pro at replicating weapons. Why, may I ask?"

"We may need your talents in creating a weapon," Sailor Moon answered her.

The trio walked into the house.

-

Sailor Neptune had everyone gathered into the living room within minutes. Molly and Neflite sat in the love seat while Mina, Malachite and Chad sat on the sofa. The others were scattered around the room. They were all worried about what to do about Grandpa and the Negaverse. The only thing that made anyone feel any joy was the upcoming wedding for Molly and Neflite and the fact that Molly now had her inheritance.

"Ok. I possibly have a plan and want to run it by you all first. And nobody laugh because I can come up with plans too," Sailor Moon said. "Let's say we'll give Beryl the crystal. But…" she continued when everyone else gasped. "We would have a phony crystal made by Sailor Uranus. She has expertise in replicating weapons. That's what we'll exchange for Grandpa. By the time we have Grandpa, Beryl would find out that the crystal is not the real one. Then our restored magical friends would make their big grand entrance and attack."

"That is dangerous," Zoisite commented. "Remember when I tried to trick Tuxedo Mask with the Rainbow Crystals? Trying to trick people over the Crystal can lead to big trouble."

"It may be dangerous." Fish Eye defended Sailor Moon's plan. "But I think we can really help."

"How?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"We may have a backup plan if it this plan backfires. But it would have to be a surprise even to you."

"Well, it would be good to have a backup," Sailor Moon agreed. "So what do you think?"

"I guess it could work. Just as long as there is a plan B," Jedite said.

"Is it settled then? Fish Eye and the others will have another plan if this one fails." Sailor Moon was hoping everyone would agree.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say let's kick some Nega-ass!" Sailor Saturn said.

"For a short scout, you sure can really include us all," Malachite commented dryly.

"Ha, ha. That was very funny," Saturn said.

"Good. Sailor Uranus, do whatever you need to make a replica of the Silver Crystal. Fish Eye, get on with your backup plan. I want to be ready ASAP," Sailor Moon commanded.

-

The Starlights waited in their penthouse, anxiously for the phone to ring. Yaten had gotten a feeling that something was going to happen today. This day was hopefully going to bring them a good Negaverse reason to delay their concert. When there was a knock at the door, Yaten was the first one to answer it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yaten asked.

"To tell you guys what is going down," VesVes answered walking in with her three sisters and the Trio.

"Goodie," Taiki said excitedly. "Now we are getting somewhere."

"Serena is having a fake crystal made. She's going to trick the Negaverse into giving Grandpa to us for the Imperium Silver Crystal. When Grandpa is safe with us we attack," PallaPalla said.

"I said we could have a backup plan if it fails," Fish Eye stated.

"And we are the backup plan. I like it," Sieya agreed. "Though it is dangerous. Doesn't whoever has possession of the crystal control the universe?"

"Yes, but Serena is very confident about this," Hawks Eye came up in Serena's defense.

"So how is she making a fake crystal?" Taiki asked.

"Michelle, Jedite, Amara and Malachite are going to make the crystal," Tiger's Eye said.

"Good. Now we're definitely getting somewhere." Seiya pounded his fist in his hand.

"Do you know, it makes me wonder why the Negaverse hasn't attacked again?" JunJun brought up a new subject.

"Yeah. It does make you wonder what the Negaverse is up to," Seiya said.

"Well, we are down this way because we are heading to Belle's Glass for supplies," VesVes said. "Amara needs glass to create the crystal. The Trio are heading to a hardware store for other supplies. Do you guys need to go anywhere?"

"Yeah, the shampoo here sucks. It's making my rat tail look like a raccoon tail," Taiki said.

"We only have the van. And I bet you guys don't want to stay here any longer. My sisters are heading on foot since Belle's Glass is just down the street. So that will leave the van here, in case you guys want to use it," PallaPalla said.

"Sounds good to me," Seiya agreed.

"Let's go. We only have two hours," Hawks Eye said.

-

Serena and Darien were talking with Amara and Michelle about how they were going reconstruct the Silver Crystal. In order for Amara to get the right configuration of the crystal, Serena had to detransform and allow Amara to study the crystal. Times like this, bad situations, Serena wished the Starlights were back. They could really use their help in defeating the Negaverse.

"Ok, Serena. I'm done. You can transform back into Sailor Moon." Amara handed back the crystal.

"Thanks." Serena placed the crystal back in the broach and then turned back into Sailor Moon.

"Do you need us for anything else?" Tuxedo Mask asked. He still couldn't believe that where Amara went, Michelle went too. Michelle was an attractive woman. Tuxedo Mask couldn't deny that. In fact all the girls were attractive. Amara could be attractive too if she wore a dress once in a while. But she always was going out with Michelle.

"No. I can't do any more until the Trio and Sisters get back with the supplies. That will be in about two hours." Amara handed over the drawing of the crystal over to her partner Michelle.

"If you need us, we will be with the others," Sailor Moon informed them.

"Ok. Could you guys tell Malachite and Jedite I won't need them until the others get back?" Amara asked

"Will do," Sailor Moon said. With that, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask left the study.

"Malachite, Jedite. Amara doesn't need you two for a little while," Tuxedo Mask said when they reached the living room.

"Thanks, Darien," Jedite said. "Raye, you haven't been cleaned up since Sunday."

"I don't care. Besides I have nothing to wear here," Raye mumbled.

"Raye, I think Molly may have something. She's been shopping everyday for a new wardrobe," Malachite said softly.

"She's upstairs. You can go and ask her," Sailor Moon suggested.

"Morning sickness again? How long is this going to happen?" Jedite sounded irritated.

"I heard that, Jedite," Mina spoke to Jedite rudely. It was the first time she spoke since she found out that she was raped. "She will have morning sickness for three months."

"Raye, do whatever you want," Sailor Moon said.

"Ok. I will. Jedite, can you take me upstairs?" Raye quietly asked. Raye and Jedite left, leaving Mina mumbling apologies to Malachite. Malachite was a little annoyed at Mina for snapping at Jedite.

-

Molly was upstairs in the master bathroom. She had been in the bathroom having morning sickness. Neflite was in the bedroom waiting for her when a knock came. He crossed over to the door to find Jedite and Raye.

"What can I do for you?"

"Neflite, may I talk to Molly?" Raye asked softly.

"Sure. Come, I'll show you the way to the bathroom." Neflite turned and walked to the entrance of the bathroom, waving his hand to follow. Stopping at the entrance to the bathroom, he put his hand up to halt Raye.

He knocked on the door. "Molly, Raye would like to talk to you."

"Alright," she replied weakly.

"Head to the very back. The bathroom is large," Neflite said.

As Raye went into the huge bathroom, Neflite went back to join Jedite. Raye was a little taken back at how large the bathroom was. She had never seen a bathroom that large before. When she reached where Molly was, she was crouching on the floor beside the toilet.

"Molly," Raye said softly, "I've been wearing this outfit since Sunday. Do you have anything?"

"I think I have something…wait. Yesterday we were at the temple. I didn't have the chance to tell you but I brought some of your clothes. Ask Neflite for them."

"Thank you." Raye left Molly, heading back to the main part of the bedroom. When she was out she saw Neflite talking with Jedite. She went over to them. "Neflite, Molly said she brought some clothes of mine."

"Oh yeah. Hang on." He went over to his side of the bed and pick up a duffle bag. "Here you go." He handed the bag to her.

"Thank you," she said.

When she had the bag, both she and Jedite left. Neflite took this time and to see how Molly was doing.

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern when he was beside Molly.

"Yes," she answered weakly. She walked to the front of the bathroom where the sink was and washed her face and rinsed her mouth out.

"Good," he returned. He turned her around to kiss her. His kiss was tender but was slowly becoming deeper. When his tongue was in her mouth she became bold. She slid her leg over his in a seductive manner. Calmly, he took advantage of the situation. He placed his hands high up on her rib cage, fingers lightly touching her breast. Before too long, Neflite ended the intimate kiss before he lost control. They gazed at each other, breathing heavily.

"You are becoming bolder. What made you do it?"

"Well we are becoming husband and wife soon so…you take the hint."

"Well…" he cleared his throat when Molly started pressing a little closer than usual. "We better get downstairs before I lose my control and someone downstairs, mainly Zoisite, gives me a hard time about it."

"Ok," she said, a little disappointed.

Molly finished washing her face and then they both left the room to head downstairs.

All the while, they were quietly being watched from another part of the world. Though the watcher could not hear what was being said, she sure could see what was going on. In frustrated anger at the tall, auburn- haired man and his mistress, the watcher used a powerful force to destroy the window she was looking out of.


	8. ch 8 The Fight and the Truth

**Book 1  
Return of the Negaverse  
Chapter 8 -- The Fight and the Truth**

A week had gone by since the fire at McKenna Park. In that time, while all the scouts were staying at Neflite's mansion, Amara was able to replicate the Imperium Silver Crystal with the help of Malachite and Jedite. When it was completed, Sailor Moon asked everyone to meet in the living room for a meeting at one o'clock, to discuss how to put their plan into motion.

"Is there any way to contact the bitch?" Sailor Moon spat the word as if it were poison.

"Only one," Malachite said. "Let the shield down. She'll wonder why the shield is down and send someone to find out."

"But that is dangerous," Sailor Saturn said.

"Yes, But we'll be ready," Malachite said. "You will go and tell whoever comes that we will give them the crystal for Grandpa. Beryl will fall for it. She can be gullible when it comes to the crystal. However, Grandpa must be in our hands first. When we have Grandpa and they have the replicated crystal, Serena will then transform into Sailor Moon."

"Then we strike?" Jedite asked.

"If we do that, I think it would be better if someone keeps the real crystal, like Darien," Pluto suggested.

"Are you sure she will fall for it?" Jupiter asked.

"Not only will she fall for it but she'll also be here. I know her better than anyone," Tuxedo Mask explained. He looked at his princess and saw her flinch. She knew he had slept with the evil queen against his will. "She'll make sure there aren't any problems."

"I would like to stay here. I'll just be in the way since I don't have the strength to transform," Mina said quietly.

"Be very careful," Zoisite said

"Ok. Everyone be ready in an hour," Sailor Moon commanded. "That is when we'll shut down the shield."

"Let's kick some Nega-ass," Jupiter said angrily. She slammed her fist down on the coffee table.

"I'm with you there," Uranus agreed.

"If you guys will excuse me, I've got to make sure our plan B is ready to go," Fish Eye said. "Hawk, give me a hand with the last of the preparations." Fish Eye wanted to make sure the girls were still in the dark about the backup plan. Both men went into the kitchen to contact the Starlights.

"Hi," Fish Eye said to Seiya. "Today's the day. The generals are dropping the shield in an hour. Be here before then."

"Thanks," the man on the other end said

"Seiya, be careful. The Negaverse will have their eyes peeled when all this happens."

"Will do. Later, Fish Eye."

Fish Eye hung up the phone. During the whole conversation, Hawk's Eye leaned against the wall, nearby the phone with a smirk. At first he couldn't figure why Fish Eye wanted to go with him but then he realized it would look better if the there was more than one person doing final preparations. When the phone was over, they went back to the living room.

"Wow, that was quick," Hotaru said.

"Just had to make sure everything is ready," Hawks Eye said.

-

As Seiya placed the phone down, grinning, both of his brothers waited anxiously for Seiya to explain the reason for his grin.

"Well…" Taiki started.

"It's time," Seiya stated.

"And it's about time," Yaten said.

"We are to be there within the hour. They are dropping the shield then."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move!"

"Yaten's right. By the time we get a cab and get there the hour will be almost be up," Taiki agreed.

Yaten was half out the door when his brothers joined him. They walked down the halls of the hotel like three men in the Wild West. The guests and staff had to move out of their way.

-

"Your majesty?"

"What?" Queen Beryl looked up, very irritated, at a young man calling her attention. This young man was the newest of her recruits. Queen Beryl had taken him from a plane that was about to crash and accelerated his growth to the age of twenty-two. His true age was four years old. He was tall with blue eyes and long light blond hair to the waist. He looked a lot like Malachite but no one knew why. When Beryl found him, she did not know his name. She gave him a new name, Mongo.

"The forcefield just came down, your majesty," he said with a bow.

The queen's eyes lit up. She couldn't believe what she just heard. They must be out of energy or something she wondered. "You are still in training. I need to send someone to check it out." She thought for a moment. "Sapphire!" she called.

In a flash Sapphire appeared. "You called, your majesty?" He bowed.

"Yes. Go to the mansion. Find out what is going on."

"Yes, my queen." He bowed again and in a flash, left.

"Well, well. Why would their shield be done? Very curious."

"Your highness," Sailor Iron Mouse zoomed into the room and came to a stop next to Mongo. "Prince Diamond is now completely healed."

"Excellent!" Beryl turned and glared into her crystal ball. That was her silent way of saying 'get out'.

-

Serena walked around the front door waiting for Beryl's minion to discuss terms. She was starting to get nervous when suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of her. There stood Sapphire.

"All right," he sneered. "You have something?"

"I have a proposition for you," she said nervously. "Tell your…b…queen we'll give her the Imperium Silver Crystal for Grandpa. But Grandpa must first be in our hands before I give…the crystal to her."

"I'll make sure she knows. When is the exchange taking place?" He took a quick look around the yard without Serena being able to see.

"In -- in…an hour." Serena flinched as he directed an evil glare at her. In another flash he was gone. Serena took in a quivering breath before saying, "The plan is set. Let's get into position."

-

Queen Beryl sat on her throne, pleased at how things were now going her way. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash and knew it was Sapphire with the news. "Well…" she said impatiently. Patience was not one of her strong points.

"The princess will give you the crystal. However, she wants the old man first."

"Does it sound like a trap?"

"Not that I could tell. I took a quick look at the perimeter during the conversation."

"Good. Tell Prince Diamond, Rubeus, Emerald and a few youma to be prepared. Yourself included. When is this taking place?"

"In an hour," Sapphire answered and then disappeared.

"I love this," Beryl laughed. "I guess I won't be needing you after all. Soon the universe will be no more, only the Negaverse. Queen Serenity raised a foolish daughter. But just in case, I will have a surprise ready for them."

The only thing Grandpa could do was glare at the witch. He had to keep himself from lashing out with more words.

"You're learning." Beryl swung her staff, pointing it at Grandpa. A black breeze came out of the staff, letting the cage drop to the floor with a thud.

-

An hour had passed and everyone was in position. The Starlights hid on one of the balconies on the second floor. The Four Sisters hid in a tree not far from the house. On either side of the front door were two large bushes. Behind the bushes were the Amazon Trio and Amazon Quartet. The scouts also hid in bushes but they stayed close to Serena who stood at the fountain. She had the duplicated crystal in her hands while the real one was in Tuxedo Mask's possession.

Serena was frightened out of her mind and wanted to back out but knew she couldn't. As she stood visibly trembling, the whole sky went dark. A bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of her, making her jump back. Where the lightning struck now stood Queen Beryl and her minions. Serena looked at the evil queen, seeing she was still the same from four years ago.

"So, Princess, your proposal is we give you the old man for the crystal. I'll keep up my end of the bargain, but first I want to see all the Sailor Scouts. Once I see them, I'll send him," Beryl said scornfully, grabbing Grandpa.

"Scouts, we're doomed," Serena whined. "Come out of hiding."

When the scouts stood, Beryl made sure all eight scouts were present. With her disguise pen, Serena had been able to make Molly into Sailor Venus. The disguise would only last for a short time. Tuxedo Mask and her ex-generals were also there. When Beryl saw that everything was to her satisfaction, she released Raye's grandfather.

Grandpa walked briskly in spite of the chains on his hands and legs. When he reached Serena, Zoisite came over to him and took him to the other generals so they could protect him. Serena nervously walked up to a youma and handed it the crystal. The youma in turn gave it to Beryl. When the crystal was out of Serena's hand, she quickly backed away to Zoisite.

"I have it at last!" Beryl laughed, "The universe is mine and so is Darien."

"I don't think so, bitch!" Serena challenged her with a grin, narrowing her eyes. "Never underestimate the Sailor Scouts!"

Tuxedo Mask threw the real crystal to Serena. Beryl looked at the crystal and then to the one in her hand. She realized that the crystal in her hand was a fake. "NO!" she roared throwing down the fake silver crystal.

When Serena caught the crystal she immediately turned into Sailor Moon and then to Eternal Sailor Moon with the Crisis Cup. The four generals placed a shield around Grandpa as the Sailor Scouts turned into Super Sailors.

When the scouts turned into Super Sailors, Beryl saw that Molly was disguised as Sailor Venus. Beryl's eyes narrowed at Molly. She was a complete idiot for falling for both traps. She should have seen Molly being close to Neflite, not Malachite.

"Attack!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. She flung out her Eternal Tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The power destroyed all but one youma.

"Get that Crystal!" Beryl shouted.

"Not in this lifetime," Katsy yelled as her and her other sisters jumped out.

"The Four Sisters!" Emerald shrieked. "But how?"

"That's for us to know!" Avery yelled.

Emerald produced a fireball and threw it at the sisters but they easily blocked it. Rubeus came up behind Birty with a blade when suddenly Fish Eye jumped out of hiding, kicking Rubeus in the head. The rest of the Trio popped out from their hiding places.

"What the hell?" Rubeus yelled, getting back up.

"We're the Amazon Trio!" Hawks Eye announced.

"And we're," a woman voice said. A lighting bolt came out of now where disintegrating the last youma. "The Amazon Quartet!" JunJun stepped out of the bush along with her sisters. They stood by Grandpa.

"Get them!" Beryl shouted.

Rubeus used his energy to throw the Trio and Quartet off their feet. He noticed that Sailor Venus was nowhere in sight. He left the scene before anyone could advance on him, and went looking for Sailor Venus.

Emerald attacked the sisters. Birty used her waterpower, knocking Emerald on the ground. Avery was about to use her whip when Sapphire saw what was happening and he advanced on her. Sapphire grabbed her whip and threw her to the ground. Prisma saw her younger sister hit the ground and ran over to investigate, only to come face to face with her first love.

"I don't think you are going to attack me, Prisma," Sapphire said. "We used to be lovers."

"Yes, well, that was a long time ago. Our relationship ended the day I came here to the past. And I will fight for what is right," Prisma said. She was shocked to see her love fighting on the wrong side. She still remembered how if felt when he died. He had finally learned what side was the right and now here he was fighting for the wrong side again.

"We are the right side, Prisma. Come and join us."

"Prisma, don't listen to him," Birty shouted over as she was being attacked by Emerald.

"Yes, Prisma, don't listen to him." Avery was slowly getting up. "He just wants the crystal."

Prisma was at first taken aback, but only for a moment. She realized that he was only a distraction. She looked at her sisters. Closing her eyes, for she still loved Sapphire, she concentrated all of her energy to knocking down Sapphire. The power surged forward, knocking Sapphire down. But the power was stronger than she thought. It also threw Emerald off of Birty.

Meanwhile, the scouts were having enough trouble of their own. Beryl had sent more youma after the scouts. For every youma the scouts destroyed, more came. Beryl had been prepared, with many youma and druids ready to come through the porthole if something went wrong. Without Sailor Venus, the scouts weren't able to use their strong power against them. The Trio and Quartet were also attacking youma, with a little more luck than the scouts were having.

Queen Beryl was getting sick of this. She pointed her staff towards the scouts. An energy ball started to form at the end of the staff.

The Starlights didn't like the way the fight was starting to head. They decided to show themselves. They jumped off the balcony in three directions. Sailor Star Fighter used her Serious Lazer on Beryl, knocking her staff out of her hands. Sailor Star Healer went the other way, hitting Prince Diamond with her Sensitive Inferno. Sailor Star Maker jumped in the middle.

"We're the Sailor Star Lights!" the girls said.

"We're here to kick your ass," Sailor Star Fighter-Seiya, grinned.

The Starlights used their three powers combined to destroy Beryl's staff.

"AHHH!" Beryl screamed when her staff smashed. "RETREAT!" she ordered. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Beryl and her remaining minions were gone. When the scouts knew that everything was ok, Super Sailor Mars ran over to her grandfather and hugged him. The rest of the scouts ran over to the Sailor Star Lights.

"Starlights! I don't understand," Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"This was all the Trio's and Quartet's idea. We've been back since the grandfather was kidnapped," Sailor Star Fighter explained.

The Trio and Quartet walked up to the scouts. "Yeah, they were the backup plan," Fish Eye announced.

"Wow!" everyone said.

Super Sailor Mars and Grandpa came up to the scouts. Mars was trying to remove the chains.

"Here let me," Sailor Star Healer said. She helped Mars remove the chains in seconds.

"Hey, we're missing someone. Where's Sailor Ve--" Sailor Star Maker started when suddenly a scream came from inside the house.

"Mina!" Malachite screamed and teleported.

-

"So, Sailor Venus, alone are we?" Rubeus laughed. He had Mina pinned to the living room floor. He was trying, with difficulty, to remove her clothes.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

"Not until I'm satisfied," Rubeus snickered. "I haven't had any sex in a while and you are my prey."

"Someone, help me!"

"Get your damn hands off her!"

"I don't think so, bleach head," Rubeus answered, not even looking up. Rubeus looked up for a second and placed a spell on Malachite, preventing the man from moving. "You're gonna watch me and your pretty woman have a little bit of fun."

"Mina!" Malachite screamed when he realized he couldn't move.

They struggled for a few more minutes, and Rubeus managed to tear her sleeve. Suddenly a warm energy seeped into her body. In her mind she could see her real mother, Queen of Venus.

*_My daughter, never forget, you are Sailor Venus, protector to the Moon Princess_*

Then another image, Queen Serenity, appeared.

*_Sweet young Princess, you must protect my daughter and her family. Don't let your fears and nightmares control your life. You control your own life_*

The two queens smiled at Mina and disappeared. Mina suddenly felt the strength of Malachite's love. Her mind search over the grounds of the mansion and felt the love of her friends. Renewed energy flowed into the Love Scout.

Mina glared evil daggers at the man on top of her. "I am Sailor Venus," she growled. "There. Is. Only. One. Man. Who. Will. Touch. Me. And. That. Is…" as each word was said, her voice rose. She got her knee up and kicked Rubeus in the groin. He fell hard on top of her. She pushed Rubeus off her and stood. Malachite was now able to move. He was in complete shock that she had found the strength to kick Rubeus.

When she stood, she walked over to where she had lost her shoes when Rubeus came up behind her. She put the shoes back on and went back over to Rubeus. By this time the ambush party piled in the living room in their regular forms, Rubeus had rolled over on his back. One look on the girl's face, one could tell that she wasn't completely in her right mind. She had the same look as Sailor Moon did when she stabbed Diamond.

"As I was saying, there is only one man and that is…" she stepped on his groin hard with the shoe. Every male in the room flinched at what the pain must have felt like. "Malachite! He is the only man I will ever give my body to," she said with clenched teeth. Since Malachite was the closet to her, he was the only one able to hear.

When the shoe hit Rubeus, his face went totally white. He could not breathe. Mina removed her foot to find him bleeding; the heel was also covered in blood. She removed her shoes and threw them away from her.

"That's for the drugs and for raping me!"

Everyone was flabbergasted at her action. Rubeus barely found enough strength to get himself out of there. When he was gone Mina collapsed to her knees, visibly shaken up, realizing what she just did. She hadn't thought she could ever do something like that. Malachite came up to her, wrapping his powerful arms around her.

"Mina, are you ok?" Serena knelt down beside her friend.

"Yes. My mother and yours came to me. They told me I am in charge in my life. I was letting Rubeus control my fears. When I realized that he controlled me, I couldn't allow it anymore. I found the strength. I felt the love of all you guys pouring into me like waves on the ocean. I am now back in control of my life."

"Mina, look who's back," Lita said joyfully, wanting to change the subject. "The Starlights."

Mina looked up and gasped.

"Grandpa, are you sure you're ok?" Raye said, hugging her grandfather.

"Yes. That…queen cured my illness." Grandpa hugged his granddaughter. "Listen, Raye, I have a confession to make. You will probably will hate me for this but I have to say this before they do."

"What is it?" Raye walked her grandfather over to the sofa.

"Raye, I accidentally killed your parents." He heard Raye gasp, and hurried on before her big mouth could open to yell at him. "Your mother is still alive. She currently resides in San Francisco.

"I have a violent temper. It must be the creature that still lives inside my body. When you were three I killed your parents, or I thought I did."

Raye's angered flared up. "You…you…"

"That's why I've been so protective of you. I don't know if your father still lives. Please forgive me." He lowered his head, ashamed.

Raye's hand flew up as if to strike her grandfather but Jedite stopped her by grasping her wrist in mid-air.

"Raye, he admits what he has done. Can't you find it your heart to forgive him. You all have forgiven us and we used to more evil than your grandfather ever can be. If you remember the last day of the Moon Kingdom, we killed you. Grandpa, I think, has learned his lesson. We were all possessed by evil."

"I guess you're right," Raye replied, allowing her arm go limp. Jedite gently released her arm.

"Since we're on the subject of confessions. I have one to make as well." Mina regained control. She looked at Malachite for reassurance and he only nodded. "Four years ago, shortly before we had the final battle with Malachite…I -- I slept with him."

"What?" Raye screamed in outrage. "You traitor!"

"Raye, don't be so quick to judge," Jedite said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Raye and I have been seeing each other. I was the first to reach Tokyo and I found Raye. I swore her to secrecy to not tell anyone until we were all together."

"I don't believe this," Katsy said. "Grandpa tells us he's had a violent life, Mina had a love affair with Malachite and Raye knew Jedite was back first."

"Plus she's been dating him," Grandpa added, a little exasperated but not angry.

"That's not all," Mina continued. "Malachite, you are not going to believe this. Amy, remember when you found that picture of a little boy? Well that little boy is-was our son," she said sadly.

"What?" everyone shouted while Malachite's jaw dropped.

"There is a reason I've been so upset in the past year. He was killed last year in a plane crash around the time the Starlights left."

"Oh Mina, I'm sorry," Amy said sadly. She went over and hugged her friend. The other scouts did the same. Was the last to hug her.

"How come we never knew?" Serena asked after overcoming the shock.

"Think about it. Mina sleeps with the enemy and becomes pregnant. She was fifteen and still a child more or less herself," Zoisite answered for Mina.

Raye was still angry until Zoisite explained why no one knew.

"Zoisite's right. How could I tell you? Not even my parents knew. I arranged for an adoption but asked to have visitation rights. His name was Malachite Tom Aino-Tushco."

Mina stood up and got the picture out of her purse and handed it to Malachite. He was still in shock when Mina handed the picture. He hesitated for a moment and then grasped it.

"I'm so sorry, for not telling you, but I didn't know how explain it," she sniffled.

As Malachite was looking at the picture, stunned, the others came up behind him to take a look at the picture of Mina and Malachite's son.

"How were you able to hide the pregnancy from us?" Serena asked.

"Well, I did wear a lot of baggy clothes and when we are Sailor Scouts the magic hides our regular form so it always keeps us slim," Mina said.

"What about the first part of summer?" Avery asked. "You always wore tight fitting clothes."

"I have a disguise pen just as Serena does. But I don't use mine often. I've had my pen since I was thirteen, battling as Sailor V, in England. My grandmother gave it to me when she died. But I now know that it was really from my real mother."

"Unbelievable. Mina has a pen too," Amy said.

"I used the disguise pen in the summer. But I didn't have to use it for long. I had premature labor from a fight. In fact we all have disguise pens, it's just you haven't found yours. They come in a time when they are needed most. When I first received mine, it was the day that I wanted to help fight off evil doers. I hadn't yet found Artemis, but shortly there afterwards I did."

"We all have pens?" Hotaru asked. Everyone turned and looked at the Gate Keeper of Time.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It was my vow not to let you know this. But I didn't honestly know that Mina had hers already. I don't even have mine."

"Umm," Grandpa started, wanting to intervened the girls conversation to the main topic at hand. "That queen…"

"She is not a queen, she's a monster," Neflite said coldly. He looked at Molly, to see that she now knew what he was hiding about Mina and Malachite.

"Anyway, she was trying to find out about your love life. Sorry for being blunt about it. She wanted to find out and try to use it against you."

"She can't do that now."

"I don't want to open any more wounds but is there any other secrets yet to be told?" Zoisite asked seriously. When no one answered he continued, "Good. We have Grandpa and everyone's fine. It's time to celebrate."

That raised everyone's spirits.

"I'll order the pizzas and garlic fingers," Lita said heading to the phone. "The only question is, how many to order?"

"Well, enough to feed…" Trista paused to count everyone, "twenty-nine people."

"Ok, since I ordered ten pizzas and five garlic fingers the other day, how about fifteen pizzas and seven garlic fingers?"

"It should be. If not, we'll order more," Neflite said, making the whole room laugh.

"While she is ordering pizzas, we'll go and get the drinks," CereCere said. "What kind of pop should we get?"

"All different kinds," Serena said happily. "Surprise us."

Darien looked at his girlfriend. Her eyes were bugging out of her head at the thought of all that food. He went over to her and body-slammed her on the sofa and then started tickling her. Raye had seen this coming, so she and Grandpa got off the sofa. Everyone started to laugh again.

-

Later that night after the party, when everyone started to settle down for bed, Molly was in her room waiting for Neflite to show up and thinking over the day's events. She was wearing a sexy blue chemise. She was about to cover up when Neflite walked in. At the first sight of her, his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise.

"Molly, you look beautiful," he gasped.

"Thank you," she blushed. "I bought it yesterday with a few other things."

Neflite walked over to the bed and sat down. "How long is this?" He fingered the chemise.

"To my thighs." Moving closer to him, Molly placed her hand on his leg. She was now ready. She pressed her lips to his, making him respond.

"Molly, please don't tease." Neflite pulled away.

"I'm not." Molly moved her hand further up on his leg. Before he had a chance to respond, she placed a finger to his lips. "Neflite, I am ready. I want this." She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Make love to me." She pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him.

This time he responded without pulling away. He wrapped one hand into her hair and the other around her waist. They fell on the bed kissing wildly. Neflite stood back up and went into the bathroom. When he came back in the room he was only clad in boxer shorts. He snapped his fingers and candles showed up all around the room, on the dresser and shelves. He went over to the bed and began kissing her again, their tongues playing with each other. They fell back on the bed.

At one point he helped her take off her chemise. When the chemise was off on the floor, Neflite's eyes swept over her body. Molly didn't even flinch or blush as Neflite stared. The candles made her body a golden goddess.

When Neflite was also standing naked she swept her eyes over him. This was the first time she had ever seen a man's body. When she was done viewing her man she went back into his arms, kissing him again. They tumbled on the bed kissing. Before too long their bodies were as one. He called her name and she answered with his. She never felt so alive making love to Neflite. Being with Neflite, Molly considered it to be her first time.

Neflite had also never felt so alive. This was the first time in a very long time for him. He wanted to take things slow but Molly didn't allow him. He was happy that she was now his. After what seemed like forever, they lay in each other's arms listening to their breathing, and soon fell asleep.

-

In another part of the mansion were two other lovers who were immersed in their own love affair. Malachite and Mina were cuddled in each other's arms, allowing their bodies to return to normal.

"Mina, why didn't you tell me we had a son?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. Just, I can't believe it. Grandpa is back, the truth is out." Mina was stroking Malachite's hand. "Plus the Starlights are back."

"Yeah, and the Trio and Quartet didn't tell us."

"I'm just glad it is over. For how long, though, is the question?"

"Do you know you're the only woman I've ever slept with?"

"Now that is a bunch of bull." She turned to face her lover. "What about when Zoisite was a woman? You two must have shared some moments."

"Can't really count that. Beryl turned Zoisite into a woman and placed a spell on me to love Zoisite."

"So you are saying that you slept with a man," she chuckled.

"That's not fair. You know perfectly well…"

"Shh, I know. I'm just teasing." She placed a finger on his lips. "Beryl put you two in a awkward position." She turned around to go back to sleep.

As Malachite watched her fall sleep, he remembered back to the evening she became pregnant. It was the night before their final confrontation in the caves. He had also found out who she was and used it against her. He had pretty much forced her to sleep with him, but she gave in because she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. She remembered him back in the days of the Moon Kingdom. They were lovers then. There were nights, back when they fought each other, that he would go to her room and watch her sleep. Before leaving he'd give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Even though they were enemies he couldn't keep himself away from her beauty. She was always on his mind.


	9. ch 9 The Big Secret

**Book 1  
Return of the Negaverse  
Chapter 9 -- The Big Secret**

Queen Beryl sat back on her throne, still furious. For hours she had blasted any youma who walked into the throne room. She had finally stopped blasting anything in sight when she realized a hundred or so youma lay lifeless on the floor. Her other minions were smart enough to stay away from the throne room. Finally it was safe to enter the great hall.

"I hate SAILOR MOON!" she thundered. She couldn't believe her servants had fallen for the surprise attack. She should have realized her former generals would have used the powers, which were given to them by Sailor Galaxia to restore powers to the sisters. But who were the Amazon Trio and Amazon Quartet? She never heard of them before. On top of all that, the Sailor Star Lights had returned.

"Those Damn Sailor Star Lights!"

"Majesty?"

"What?" Beryl roared, turning to Viluy and Ninjanna.

"Rubeus is going to live…" Viluy said.

"But…" The Negaverse ruler knew there was a catch. She wanted to ring Rubeus' neck for being indiscreet. He should have known Mina would scream and Malachite would try to go to her aid. He should have done it during the attack planned by the Sailor Scouts. The evil queen was even angrier when she learned that Rubeus had been kicked in the groin.

"But he is damaged beyond return. He will never be able to reproduce."

"That's his stupidity. He should have known better."

"There's more. Maybe it will be useful," Viluy continued. "Since the battle, I have been spying on the enemy. Malachite was Mina's first love. They had a son."

This was interesting news. "I'm listening. When?"

"Four years ago. But the boy was killed last year in a plane crash."

"Why not his mother?"

"Apparently, the boy was in the care of another family. No one knew of the child, not even the scouts nor Mina's family."

"What was the child's name?"

"Malachite Tom Aino-Tushco."

"I want you to find out everything about the child."

"Yes, my queen." Viluy bowed and disappeared. She didn't understand why the queen wanted this information but she complied anyway. She didn't want to end up like the youma scattered around the throne room.

"So they had a child," the queen wondered aloud. "The plane crash sounds very familiar. Could it be? But I caused many crashes last year," she asked herself. She thought back to the days where she and Sailor Galaxia had used a plane crashes as an experiment. On one particular plane, moments before the plane crashed they whisked away a young child, no older than three. They wanted a human ally to help destroy the scouts.

Beryl's thoughts were interrupted as Ninjanna spoke. "Your Majesty." The youma bowed. "I would like to report that I took the liberty of finding out who the Amazon Quartet and Trio are. They were minions to the Dark Moon Circus who were looking for a Pegasus hiding in someone's dreams."

"Dark Moon Circus? Queen Neherenia ruled that Kingdom. She tried to destroy Queen Serenity but Serenity sealed Nehernia in a mirror for all time."

"Yes. But when the Dark Moon Circus decided to come to Earth to find the Pegasus, they found more than what they bargained for. The Amazon Trio and Quartet were healed by Sailor Moon and lost their powers."

"So their powers have been restored as well. Find me everything you can find on the trio and quartet. I want to know their fighting styles."

-

Molly woke a little disoriented. For a few moments she was confused about why her naked body was leaning against the warmth of another. Her puzzled thoughts were interrupted when Neflite squeezed her to him. She could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment. But her blush was quickly replaced with a grin. She savored the scent of their bodies so close, the warmth of his skin, the way her body still sang from last night's memory.

"You're awake," Neflite whispered.

"I am now," Molly smiled. "It feels so good to wake up to you in my arms."

"And it is going to stay that way."

"I know one thing's for sure," Molly turned to look at her future husband, "I'm right where I belong and with the right man."

"I'll second that." Neflite kissed the tip of her nose.

"This week is the prom. Will you be my date?"

"What type of a question is that? You never need to ask. I'm always going to be your date. But how's Melvin going to deal with this?"

"Like I told you, Melvin and I broke up three months ago. We had decided to be friends instead of dating. I have to tell him the truth. He deserves to know that I'm pregnant. I told him I would once I knew how to explain it."

"Well why don't we…" Neflite started.

Molly reached over and kissed him. It wasn't long before they were making love all over again. This time it was more intense, more passionate. They rolled over the bed, tangling themselves in the blankets. With a thud they landed on the floor. They both started to laugh. Still laughing, they pulled away and sat on the floor, tangled in blankets.

"Since we're up, how about a shower," Neflite suggested when his laughter was under control, but his beautiful goddess still laughed on.

"I haven't laughed like this since before I found out about the scouts," she laughed.

"Ok, my laughing beauty, we are having a shower." He picked her up and carried her into the huge shower, which could fit four to six people.

As they showered, Molly washed him and he washed her. He had to kneel down so she could wash his hair. When they were done, Neflite wrapped a towel around himself and one around Molly. They sat on the bed and brushed each other's hair.

When they were dressed, Neflite continued his interrupted conversation. "Now that we are dressed, let's head downstairs and have breakfast. Afterwards, let's go to the park and then we'll go and keep that promise."

"You mean…" Molly asked when Neflite smiled

"Yes. A Chocolate Parfait." He watched her eyes light up. He gave her a quick kiss. "Where is there a café?"

"Paradise Café. Across the street from the museum. Oh no," Molly smacked her head. "I forgot I haven't been to work in a week. From everything that has happened, it just completely slipped my mind."

"Don't worry. When Grandpa was captured, I called the museum and told them that you won't be in for a while. I said you had to go to a funeral out of town."

"You're good," she giggled.

"I know. Let's eat. I am hungry and you must be too since you're eating for two."

"You're learning." Molly got off the bed and headed out, Neflite on her heels.

-

As Molly and Neflite arrived in the kitchen, breakfast was being made by no other than Lita. Neflite had heard about how good Lita could cook and knew breakfast would be good. Lita didn't notice their arrival until Jedite entered. He knew right away what had gone on between the two.

"Good Morning, sleepy heads. Why so late?" Jedite teased.

Molly turned three shades of red and Neflite glared at him.

"Lay off, Jedite," Neflite said.

"Sorry, geesh." Jedite turned to Molly, "Sorry for that crack. You are with a good man. And I will leave it at that."

"Jedite, could you give me a hand with breakfast? There are too many to cook for," Lita supplied. She kept her head down hiding her smile. Way to go Molly she thought.

Rest of the morning was uneventful. All everyone had to do is take one look at Molly and they knew. She'd turn red with embarrassment. After breakfast Molly and Neflite were about to leave when Serena came up to them. She had been waiting to talk to them alone all morning.

"Molly, don't be embarrassed. We are all happy for you," Serena said.

"I know. But I just can't help it," Molly said.

"Not everyone gets a second chance with their first love."

"Thank you, Serena." Molly hugged her friend.

"I am glad I was wrong about you, Neflite," Serena said, giving Neflite a hug.

"I kept wishing Molly would stay away from me. But now I'm glad she didn't. She saw the good in me, that I didn't even know was there."

"Where are you two heading?" Serena asked.

"Out for the day," the auburn-haired man said.

"Serena, I am going to tell Melvin the truth about me." Molly said.

"The others and I have talked about our secret and I decided that I'm telling mom and dad the truth. I was also going to tell Melvin. Hey, you could tell Melvin the truth for me. Telling my parents is a big job."

"Ok. Well, good luck with your parents," Molly said. "Especially your father."

"Thanks, I'll need it," Serena said. She watched her best friend and her lover head out to Molly's car. She waved as they left down the road.

-

Molly and Neflite arrived at McKenna Park. Neflite helped her out of the car and they linked their arms together to walk in the park. They went to the area where Neflite died. Not too far from the tree was a bench. A couple of kids came running to a grassy spot by the tree, with their parents behind with a picnic basket. After the parents had their picnic set up they went and joined their children in a game of softball.

Neflite wondered at how the parents were involved in the children's activities. He hoped that someday he and Molly would be able to do the same thing. He took a quick glance at Molly and saw tears brimming her eyes in happiness. He guessed she wished the same thing.

One of the children, a young boy, lost the ball and came over to where Molly and Neflite were. He found the ball beside the bench. When the boy went to pick the ball his mother came over too. Molly recognized the mother. She used to be Molly's babysitter when she was young.

When the mother noticed Molly and recognized her, "Molly? Molly Baker. Oh my, it is you."

"Hi, Glinda," Molly said, excited.

"You look wonderful," Glinda said. "Who's the gentleman?"

"Glinda, this is Neflite Stanton. Neflite, this is Glinda my first babysitter."

"Hello," Neflite said.

Glinda signaled her family to come over to the bench. The family walked over, "This is my husband Dan and my children Sam and Juliet."

Molly couldn't believe that her favorite babysitter was married and had a family. Of course, she couldn't believe herself that she was soon going to be married and was having a baby.

"Mommy, daddy," the little girl asked. "Could they play with us?"

"I don't mind," Dan said. "If you don't mind."

"No not at all," Neflite said. Molly and Neflite were delighted that they were being asked to join in the activities.

When lunchtime rolled around, Molly and Neflite left the park to go to the Paradise Café. When they arrived, Molly saw Melvin was there. He was sitting in her usual booth talking to the waitress, Sophia. Molly escorted Neflite over to her booth.

"Hi Melvin," Molly greeted him.

"Molly!" he said.

"Well, I have to get back to work," Sophia said. "See ya, Molly." She walked back to the counter.

"Have a seat Mol," Melvin offered. As Molly and Neflite sat he asked, "Who's he? He looks a lot like Maxfield Stanton."

"Melvin, he is Maxfield Stanton. Please let me explain," she rushed on before he could put a word in. "His real name is Neflite."

Neflite extended his hand for Melvin to grasp.

Out of the corner of Melvin's eyes he saw something shiny on her finger. "What's that?" he asked.

"This is hard to explain. Before I get to this," she showed the ring, "you need to know I have a lot to explain. Is there any way to meet later in private?"

"Yeah, how about at the abandoned ship yard?"

"Good. Ok, for now I'll explain the ring and me. Do you remember last Saturday when I said I'll tell you when I have an answer?"

"Yes." Melvin didn't like the way this was going.

"Well," Molly started. She felt Neflite squeezing her hand for reassurance. "Mother…made…I'm pregnant," she managed to say.

Melvin felt like he was punched in the head. He was totally shocked. "Y-- you …are …carrying …his…"

"On no, Melvin," Molly said hurriedly. "I was…violated."

"You…were ra…"

"Yes," she said sadly before he could get the word out. Neflite clenched his fists under the table. "I won't get in the details now, I will tell you later. I hope you understand."

"O…ok. Well…I…I…"

"Melvin there's no need for words. But there is some good news. This ring is an engagement ring."

Melvin's jaw dropped in surprised. "You're getting married to him?"

"Yes. Later I will tell you everything about him and why he went by Maxfield. But right now I am hungry."

"Well, I have to go…anyway," Melvin finally managed. "I have to get back to work." He stood up and left.

Neflite stood as well and went to the counter to order. A few minutes later he returned to the booth to see Molly grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing," Molly smiled at her gorgeous fiancé as he sat down.

"There's got to be, since you're grinning."

"It's the way you stood up and ordered just now."

"I know what you like. And I especially know what you're craving," he smiled.

"We should go out tonight."

"I like the way this date is heading."

"You mean an old broken promise date."

Molly laughed, "Yeah."

-

Serena arrived at home to see her father standing outside, a little irritated. She slowly walked with Darien, their arms around each other, to the front door. Luna was lying on her shoulder. Even though Serena would soon be eighteen, her father still disapproved her dating.

"Dad, you're home. I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" Serena said.

"A tropical storm was heading up the coast. The airlines offered to take us home a day early. Where have you been? Have you been with him?"

Serena looked to Darien for support and a quick explanation. He only shrugged. "No. Not exactly," she stammered. "Mina and Raye were in trouble. Darien and my other friends helped solve it."

"Damn," Darien said suddenly. Serena turned to him. "I haven't been to work. I better get going and explain my absence."

"I understand." Serena gave Darien a quick kiss on the cheek and watched him leave for his car. As she watched him drive away, she continued talking to her father, "Dad, I have something important to tell you. But first I'm going in to say hi to mom and take a bath. This is going to be hard to explain. I've kept a secret for four years. Come on, Luna."

"All right," her father said, though his expression did not change any.

-

Serena had her family gathered in the living room when she told them the truth about her. She told them about Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. She explained her adventures and how she was able to get in and out of the house in the middle of the night, all the enemies she fought and how they became friends. She even told them of the Silver Millennium; about how she was a Princess of the Moon and Darien was a Prince of Earth, and about her real mother, Queen Serenity. She even explained the past week.

"Now we are waiting for Queen Beryl's next move," she finished. She looked at her family to see them sitting with their mouths gaping open.

"I don't believe this," Sammy said. He was the first person to come out shock.

"I figured you wouldn't," Serena said calmly.

"Is there proof?" her father asked, sounding a little cynical.

"Luna, dad wants proof. Can you bring in my locket?"

Luna came in the room carrying the locket in her mouth. She handed the locket to Serena and said, "I still say this is a bad idea."

"Holy…" her father uttered.

"Yes I can talk. I've always been able to." The black cat jumped on the coffee table.

Serena took the locket from Luna. "This turns me into Sailor Moon." Serena lifted the locket and transformed.

"Oh My Gosh!" Mrs. Tsukino gasped.

"There's more. Do you guys remember Rini?"

"Who doesn't?" Sammy mocked.

"This will really knock your socks off. Rini was-is from the future, at least by 15 real years. She is or will be mine and Darien's first child." Serena watched as her family went into complete shock. "I said it would knock your socks off," she finished. She was going to continue on when the phone rang. She was the only person who registered the phone ring.

"Hello," Serena answered. As she listened to the caller, she detransformed. "One moment please." She pushed the hold button on the phone and place the phone back down. "Dad, it's for you. It's your boss."

"Th--Thanks." Still stunned, he went into another room to answer the call.

Mrs. Tsukino came up to Serena, "I had better get unpacked," she said warily. When she went past the door, the doorbell rang.

"Oh…hello Mina, and you two are?" she stuttered, pointing to Malachite and Greg.

"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino. This is Malachite and Greg. You're home early," Mina answered. "Has Serena told you the truth yet?

The older woman nodded

"Good. We need to talk."

"Oh great, more shocking news." Serena's mother let them in.

"Serena, we have trouble," Greg announced. "Your family is in danger."

"Mom and dad are shocked enough as it is. They don't need…Dad what is it?" Serena asked when her father came back in the living room upset.

"I was fired," he said bluntly.

"Oh, honey," his wife said.

"Serena, we have to get this over with now," Mina said sadly. "You all better sit."

When they were sitting, Greg continued. "Mina and I have premonitions. We both can see the future. We both had a vision that this house burns down at the hands of the Negaverse."

"Oh god!" Luna burst out.

"I know you're all in shock right now about Serena being Sailor Moon and all, but this is more important than that," Mina said.

"We defeated the Negaverse yesterday and we knew they will be back for revenge. Queen Beryl doesn't take defeat easily," Malachite explained.

"I believe it's going to happen on an evening Serena when is not home," Greg said.

"It will be sometime after the prom," Mina added. "Greg can see the vision but my visions go farther. I can see details."

"Here's the good part. We can take your possessions to Neflite's without letting the Negaverse know what we're doing," Malachite suggested. "I'm sorry, but there is no way to stop this fire."

"Neflite is out right now. Where, I don't know. But I know he won't mind. He will protect you," Greg added.

"And Neflite is…" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Molly's new fiancé and the second general," Serena answered.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Tsukino asked Malachite, still confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Malachite. I was a general for the Negaverse."

"You're the one, that Serena said was the strongest out of the generals," Sammy said.

"You're a good listener. I know this is heavy but we should get this done now," Malachite announced softly. "Mina, Serena, is there any way to contact Neflite?"

"Not at the moment. He and Molly are out for the day," Serena answered.

"Damn," Malachite said.

"Serena, I will go and call to see if they're at Paradise Café." As Mina left the room, Malachite grasped her wrist and gave her a quick kiss.

Malachite took the next couple of hours making a list of what the Tsukinos wanted saved. He knew it would take a while. The Tsukinos did what Malachite asked. Though they were stunned by the whole story but they understood the urgency.

-

Neflite and Molly waited at the abandoned shipyard for Melvin. They waited for about an hour before Melvin finally appeared. When he approached and saw the look on Molly's face, he knew she was determined in telling him the truth.

"Ok…" Melvin said. "Since you asked to have a private place to speak, I'm presuming there is more news.

"Yes, Melvin there is," Molly answered. "This news is really going to blow you away."

Molly first started off explaining about Neflite and who he really was before. That he was a Negaverse warrior and had been alive for a thousand years before dying. After explaining Neflite's story, she allowed Melvin to absorb the information before continuing.

"Melvin, you should understand though," Neflite said, "that I am no longer evil. But there is still more to be said."

"What more is there?" Melvin asked.

"The secret identity of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts," Molly answered.

"You know the scouts' identity?"

"Yes. Sailor Moon is actually Serena," Molly explained. "The rest of the Sailor Scouts, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus are actually Amy, Raye, Mina, Lita, Trista, Hotaru, Michelle and Amara."

Melvin almost lost his balance, and leaned against a broken pillar mass. He listened carefully as Molly explained how she knew them. She explained the life the Moon Kingdom and everything she knew about the scouts.

When she was finally done speaking, he was thankful he had chosen the abandoned shipyard for the meeting. He knew one thing for sure; the scouts' secret must stay a secret. When he was finally over the initial shock, he was now able to piece together why Sailor Moon and Serena were alike.

-

Amy and Zoisite sat around the mansion waiting for any news. Malachite had called them about the new situation with the Tsukinos. Amy knew the awkward situation was just going to get worse as the days progressed. She hated to think of what this meant to the Tsukinos, losing their home and all. She was grateful for the generals being around. With their powers they would be able to protect Serena's family.

Zoisite was also thinking the same thing. If it weren't for them, Serena's family would be killed. He also kept thinking of Amy. He knew she didn't quite remember him on the Moon but he was determined to help her remember. She was the only one not remembering her love life. She had had a relationship with him. Every time she and Greg were together, Zoisite felt the jealousy rise. He even recognized it for what it was. Zoisite was her soul mate, not Greg.

"Zoisite, did Neflite say when he'd be back?" she asked.

"Nope. Just that he and Molly were going out on a much deserved, overdue date."

"She deserves one with all the hell she'd been through."

"Yes, but we are all here to help her," Zoisite said. He still couldn't believe how beautiful Amy had become. She was more beautiful now than she was when they first met four years ago. He watched her walk over to the large living room window from the sofa.

"I'm just glad she found Neflite's weakness four years ago. And that we interfered with Galaxia's plan when she brought you back to life."

Amy kept wondering why Zoisite was always staring at her when they were alone. When Greg would walk into the room, she would feel Zoisite's eyes move somewhere else in the room. It was very curious. She was the only one not able to remember her life on the Moon, and she was sure Zoisite knew about her life. But she didn't have the courage to go up and ask him. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Starlights walked in.

"Hey guys. What's new?" Seiya asked.

"Not much. Just Serena's family is now in danger," Zoisite answered. When Seiya and his brothers walked in, he had been staring at the scout of Ice. But he quickly moved his stare to the opposite wall from her.

"Ouch. That must hurt Serena," Yaten commented.

"Right now, we're waiting to hear from Mina or Neflite. Which ever comes first," Amy said. She turned her head to the Starlights.

"While we're waiting, let's get this room a little organized, since it is a little disastrous," Taiki suggested.

Both Amy and Zoisite thought that was a good idea. It took them an hour to help the Starlights clean up the mess. Zoisite and Amy cleaned up the food, while the Starlights took care of the bedding. When that was done, Zoisite used his powers to put the furniture back in place. As Zoisite moved the furniture around, Amy vacuumed the floor. The Starlights went into the kitchen and did the dishes. Before too long, the house never looked like it was used as a sleepover camp.


	10. ch 10 Arrangements

**Book 1  
Return of the Negaverse**  
**Chapter 10 -- Arrangements**

On the following day Malachite, Neflite and Molly were at the Tsukinos. Serena's parents had agreed to leave their belongings in Neflite's care. For the first few hours of the morning Sammy had argued with Malachite. He was not at all happy about having his belongings in the hands of a total stranger that he only met a few hours ago but he had no choice.

"Is that it?" Neflite asked after sending the last box to his home.

"Yes," Mrs. Tsukino answered. "But, what if…they…find out?"

"That is covered. Zoisite and Jedite will be over soon. With their help we will solve the problem," Neflite said. "Where's Molly?"

"Neflite, it's close to eleven o'clock," Serena said sarcastically.

"Damn. I forgot." Neflite slapped his head. "Morning sickness."

"So what are we to do now?" Sammy asked rudely.

Neflite ignored the crack. "Live the way you were. I want you to know that you will be ok. I am offering my home to you. Luna, the best place for you to stay…"

"Mina insists on me staying with her," Luna finished.

"I should also warn you. Don't ever talk to any one about this. You never know when the Negaverse could be listening. Right now I have a small shield around the house to keep the Negaverse from listening in."

"If you have a shield up wouldn't they know something's up?" Serena asked.

"No. With one shield, it is only strong enough to block out conversations. They wouldn't even know there was a shield."

"Molly. How do you feel?" Mrs. Tsukino asked as Molly came down the stairs.

"I'm fine," she weakly answered. She walked straight over to her love.

"How far along are you?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Umm…five weeks today."

"Molly!" Neflite gasped. "Why didn't you tell me you're five weeks pregnant?"

"I'm sorry. I never had the chance."

"Are you two planning a wedding yet?" Malachite asked.

"Actually we are," Neflite answered. "I believe next month."

"Next month!" Serena squeaked.

"Serena you know perfectly well Neflite has the power to plan a wedding that fast," Molly giggled.

"Well…I hope you're happy, Molly," Mr. Tsukino said.

"I am since Neflite came back." Molly pressed closer to Neflite.

"As soon as the others get here…" Neflite started when there was a knock at the door. He saw that it was Jedite and Zoisite. "Good. Let's get the show on the road."

The four ex-generals explained how they were going to protect them. They were going to use their powers to make the house look not so empty. The only people who would be able to see through the powers would be the Tsukinos and the scouts.

Zoisite had mentioned how the Negaverse works. He also explained how the enemy uses fire. A fire starts and never ends until there's nothing left. The fire doesn't spread, only through the area that is being destroyed. If a human is caught by fire, they die.

The ex-generals again had the Tsukinos form a circle with the generals in the four compass directions. They once again chanted in whispered words. A wide beam of light engulfed the circle. When it cleared, Sammy saw furniture, which then disappeared. He asked why he first could see furniture but now he couldn't. Neflite told him that the furniture that he saw and then disappeared was what other people would see.

-

Sailor Iron Mouse entered the throne room to give some news to the moody ruler of the Negaverse. When she came closer to the queen, she knew the queen would only want good news to use to her advantage.

"Your Majesty."

"What is it now?" the queen snapped.

"I have found the information you requested."

That brought the evil ruler out of her trance. She had sat for hours, cursing at herself for falling for the trap. When Iron Mouse had the queen's full attention she continued. "The boy was born in the summer from pre-mature birth. I am assuming one of the fights Sailor Venus fought made her go into premature labor."

"Why is that?"

"Sailor Venus was fifteen when she conceived. It wasn't too long before Malachite's death. The night before his death, in fact. When the child was born, Kenshin and Mitsue Tushco adopted him. The parents were killed on their way to Florida around the time Sailor Galaxia brought you back."

"That is why Sailor Venus was so scared. She wasn't scared of Rubeus but of the truth. Though, Rubeus did push her more over the edge. How many people were aboard the plane and what was the name of the plane?"

"There were three hundred people on board the American Airlines flight."

"Could Mongo be…?" Beryl wondered and then a huge evil grin appeared. I finally have the perfect revenge but I have to wait until he's ready

"Your majesty," Mimete said, coming into the room. "I have the perfect plan to get rid of the Princess."

"Just spit it out!" she said, irritated. She hated hearing those words.

"We will burn down her family's home. This would happen at night when no one can come to their rescue."

Beryl thought for a moment. This could work. Prince Diamond wants the Moon brat and he will get her. Her home burns down and everyone will think she died too but she will be here along with the crystal. "You are in charge. Be sure that the Princess lives until she is handed over to Prince Diamond. Don't disappoint me."

"I also had her father fired from his job. It will make it easier to capture her. Because even if they do survive they won't have any money for another home."

"I like it," Beryl laughed. "You better be right." She had a lingering doubt that only half the plan would go through. The generals were sure to interfere somehow.

-

"Grandpa are you sure you're all right?" Raye asked.

"Raye, for about the tenth time, I'm fine."

"Why would Beryl cure you and not turn you into a monster?" Jedite wondered.

The little group was taking walk around the temple grounds. They were having a conversation about when Grandpa was being held captive. Neither Raye nor Jedite could understand why Grandpa wasn't turned back into a shadow warrior, his original form.

"She wanted to have Raye see me turn into a monster," Grandpa answered Jedite's question. "You must be Jedite, who went by Jedd?"

"Yes." Jedite watched Grandpa give him a good looking over.

"Beryl told me you two…had a relationship on the…Moon. Is it true that you were married at fourteen?"

"Yes. Back then you were a woman when you…you know." Raye was always uncomfortable when it came to private talk in front of Grandpa.

"I'm proud to know you are a scout and I'd like to help out whenever I can. And you," Grandpa pointed a finger at Jedite. "You just better…"

"I get the point," Jedite said.

With the conversation now over, Grandpa walked back to the temple, leaving his granddaughter in the hands of her man. He could now trust Jedite since he helped her. He couldn't stop them from being together anyway even if he tried. Besides he didn't really want Chad to be part the family, even though he was fine as a friend.

"I'm glad he's back," Raye said.

"So am I," Jedite whispered. He encircled his arms around her pulling her close and then dipped her, his leg supporting her back, for a kiss.

The movement startled her. After a few minutes he allowed her up. She was speechless and breathless.

"Do you know Grandpa wouldn't like you doing that?"

"At this point, I don't really care. I just wanted to kiss you."

"Do you remember when you first showed up?"

"How could I forget? What is happening with your graduation?"

"My school, Christoff's Private School for Girls and Cross Roads join together for the graduation festivities. It is always easier that way. Don't forget there is also a private school for boys with the same name. And since there are two private schools, we are involved with Cross Roads graduation."

"Well I wouldn't miss that for the world," Jedite smiled. "I'm going to lay in the grass. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Raye agreed. With his arm still around her, they walked to a nice grassy spot and laid down. Soon they fell asleep dreaming of how he returned to her…

-

_The Kuglica center was where Christoff's Private School for Girls and Boys held all of their events. There was a dance going on at the center and this was Raye's first dance she'd been to without her friends. In fact this was her first dance here. All her other dances she went to at Cross Roads with her friends. This was going to be very boring dance. All the girls had boyfriends there except for her._

During the first slow dance she had no one to dance to that is until a young man walked up to her. He was the height of an average size man with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a uniform like the other boys, gray top and red pants. He looked more mature than the other boys.

Raye was wearing her usual school uniform. Her hair was was up in a topsy tail with hair glitter to help bring out her eyes. She noticed that he didn't have a partner and she found that odd because everyone was introduced. Before she knew it, he was in front of her. She looked up to see him grinning. His grin was very familiar. It reminded her of Jedite, Queen Beryl's first general. But how could that be, he was dead.

"Miss Raye Hino, may I have this dance?" the young man asked, grasping her hand, pulling her to her feet. Without a word he lead her to the dance floor.

They danced for a while like Cinderella and Prince Charming. Except Prince Charming knew whom he was dancing with. He knew he was familiar to her and he decided to tell her why he was so familiar.

"I've noticed you've been giving me the weird eye all night," he said.

"Well…you look like you don't belong here," she said. "I mean you look more mature and you remind me of someone."

He pulled her closer, "Well I should," he whispered in her ear, "Sailor Mars."

Raye looked at him in fright, "Jedite!" she gasped.

He felt her try to struggle out but he held on tight. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have exposed you, not dressed like this and come here."

"What do you want then?" she demanded. They were still dancing.

"I want you," he stated firmly.

"What?" she managed. The song ended and before she had a chance to do anything else Jedite escorted her outside.

"How dare you bring me out here," she snapped when they were alone. She brought her hand up to slap him but he caught her hand.

"I anticipated that you would try to slap me. Let me explain," he pleaded

"Then out with it!" she demanded again. She wanted to know what he had to say but didn't want to miss the rest of her boring dance.

"Are you sure you want me to give you the truth quickly? What do you want to do, return to a dance that you find is boring? But if you want the truth, fine." Jedite grasped Raye's arms and pulled her close to his chest and kissed her. She tried struggling but it proved to be no use. When he finally released her, she was speechless. "I am in love with you," he announced.

"You…you…love…me. But how can you be…"

"Alive?" he said to her. "I'm not quite sure. Something brought me back but I should have awoken in the Negaverse. Instead I awoke in Canada from Eternal Sleep. When I awoke I didn't think about killing you guys, I thought about helping you. Something brought me back for a reason and I think it was to get rid of Sailor Moon. As far as I know, I'm the only one back. I still have my powers. But it's only minimal. I can still feel nega energy."

Raye wasn't sure if she should believe him but she kept saying to herself she should. "I don't know why but I want to believe you."

"You'll know soon." Jedite's voice was filled with longing. He pulled her close again and kissed her. This time the kiss was gentler and she didn't try to resist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Raye wasn't sure how to react to this; this was the first time ever to be kissed so deep. It felt comfortable to be kissed by him.

After the kiss, they were quiet for several minutes staring at each other. Jedite wasn't sure what Raye was going to do. But when he felt her snuggle closer and lean on his shoulder, he knew.

"I've wanted to do this all night," Jedite said softly curling his fingers through her soft locks.

"How did you know about the dance?" she asked. At that moment she was glad she wasn't with the other scouts. It would have been hard to explain why she was in Jedite's arms.

"I've been following you since I got back a week ago."

She pulled away to look him straight in the eye and what she saw surprised her. This man standing before her was not the man who tried to kill her. This man was in some sort of pain and longed to be with a woman, namely Raye.

-

Chad was taking a walk when he came upon Raye and Jedite sleeping in the grass. He felt a stab of pain, hitting his heart. He had so wished that she would have had strong feelings for him but alas they were only friendship feelings. He knew there was nothing to stop them now, so he kept on walking to the temple. When he reached the porch, Grandpa came out.

"Chad, do you know where Raye is?"

"Asleep in the grass with Jedite."

"Thanks." Grandpa turned and headed back into the temple.

"Grandpa?" Chad questioned following the short man.

"She is eighteen and lived another life. Plus she's Sailor Mars. I have to stop interfering and give her privacy. And so do you. I know Jedite. He's worked here before."

"I've heard. But he was stealing energy."

"Yes, but he was good at it. It took the Sailor Scouts a bit to figure out who he was."

By now Chad and Grandpa were in the kitchen.

"How do you feel about Raye being a scout?" Chad asked.

"Honestly. I don't really know. All I know is she has a lot of powerful enemies. I'm just glad she knows how to deal with them."

"In other words, you're accepting her as a scout but not sure if you are angry with her."

"Oh, I am angry. I never knew. But I can't hold it against her. I held a worse secret from her and she forgives me."

"I rather be happy not angry. When I found out who they were, I was surprised. Since then I've been involved. You could almost say I'm a scout too," Chad said.

"I now understand why she never wanted me around when her friends were here. She was protecting me."

"You were protecting her as well."

"Yeah, you're right."

-

Lita, Trista, and Hotaru were visiting the Starlights in their penthouse suite at the Shamara Palace. The hotel was a very stylish hotel for famous stars and guests. Every night there was a formal party. Most of the time the Starlights weren't there for the parties.

The three girls were stuck for a date to the prom. They had come up with the idea to ask the Starlights out. One thing they weren't sure on was who was going to go with whom?

"I was wondering," Trista said, "if you guys wanted to go to the prom. I was invited but I want a date." Lita wanted to take her best friend to the prom but he was away on business. So she had no date. Hotaru didn't know many guys close to her age.

"Sure, we'd love to. But who will go with whom?" Seiya asked.

"I have the perfect way to solve the problem," Taiki said. "This may be childish, but how about three people are blind folded and whoever they touch first is their date. Think of it as a blind date."

"And since you girls are looking for dates you will be blind folded," Yaten suggested. "And yeah it does sound childish but it would work."

"Damn," Hotaru snapped her fingers. "I knew you were going to say that."

Yaten turned and went off towards the bedrooms

"Hey bro. Where are you going?" Taiki asked.

"To get blindfolds," Yaten said and left.

"Ok. While he's gone let's move some of this furniture," Seiya suggested.

When the furniture was out of the way, Yaten came back with three blindfolds. Seiya placed the blindfolds on the girls. Yaten turned on some music from the huge entertainment center so the girls couldn't hear the footsteps.

"Are you ladies ready? We will turn you three times and then move out of the way. When you find your date wait until all three of you find your dates to remove your blindfolds," Seiya said.

For ten minutes the girls were having trouble finding the guys. Lita was the first to find her date.

"Gotcha!" Lita yelled when she grabbed an arm. Not long after Lita found hers, the other two girls found theirs. They removed their blinds to see who their dates were.

Lita found her arm wrapped around Seiya's. Hotaru was holding on to Yaten and Trista had Taiki.

"Well like I said," Yaten grinned. "It works and there's no arguing on who is taking who."

-

Greg and Amy were helping Zoisite look for an apartment. Zoisite had been staying at Neflite's but he now wanted to give Neflite privacy to his soon to be wife. He had asked Greg and Amy to help. Greg picked Amy and Zoisite up at the mansion. They were driving in Greg's new sports car down towards McKenna Park.

"I'd like to thank you for helping me," Zoisite said.

"No problem," Greg said.

"What kind of place are you looking for?" Amy asked.

"Big enough for me to live in."

"You mean like a bachelor apartment," Amy said.

"Yeah, like that."

"On this street there are a lot of apartments," Greg said. "Zoisite, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot away."

"I have a little problem. See, I'm not going to be able to take Amy to the prom. I can't get the time off to take her. Can you take her?"

"Sure, if she doesn't mind."

"No, I don't mind," she said.

"Better check out these apartments," Zoisite said, changing the subject. He was going to be able to go out with Amy and he didn't want to sound too excited.

"Well, if all else fails, I'm sure Mina would be able to help you. She lives in a bachelor apartment. But two apartments put into one," Amy said.

It took them an hour to look at all the apartments by McKenna Park. But Zoisite didn't like any of them. The views were not good; some were too small while others had bad plumbing and some should be condemned. He was seriously considering getting an apartment at the apartment building Mina lived in. Mina's father owned the building and he had turned some of the apartments into big ones. And it would probably be a good idea to live near one of the scouts in case of danger. And he knew more danger was coming.


	11. ch 11 Prom and Graduation

**Chapter 11 - The Prom and Graduation**

It was the day of the prom and everyone was at Neflite's getting ready. The girls were going haywire about their hair. With all the action that had happened, the girls totally forgot to make hair appointments and now they were stuck. Thanks to the four sisters and Quartet they agreed to do the girls hair in french twists with tendrils lying loose.

It was now six and the guys and Amara waited for the girls at the bottom of the grand staircase in the main hall with wrist corsages. Also waiting with them were the sisters, Trio and Quartet. Most of the guys wore black tuxedos expect for Taiki and Malachite. Darien was Tuxedo Mask without the cape, hat or mask. Taiki wore a gray tux and Malachite wore a white tux. Amara wore a navy blue tuxedo.

"Cheater," Jedite said, "going as Tuxedo Mask."

"Hey, I finally have a use for this tuxedo besides being the notorious super hero," Darien joked.

"I hate to break this up. But I think the girls are coming," Taiki said.

The first one to walk down was Michelle. She wore a burgundy spaghetti strap dress with gloves going above the elbow. Amara greeted her with a corsage.

"Every time you wear a dress you become even more graceful," Amara said. "And since you had no date…I figured in being your date. Besides I got to keep up my reputation of looking a guy."

Michelle smiled. She turned back to the stairs.

Hotaru was next. She wore an elbow sleeve pink dress to the knee with wrist gloves. Yaten held out his hand for her when she neared the bottom and handed her a corsage.

"You look stunning," Yaten said, placing a corsage on her wrist.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Heads up," Tigers Eye said.

Before anyone could do anything more Raye descended. She wore a black and fuchsia dress. The top was black velvet and the skirt was fuchsia satin. Jedite greeted her, holding out his hand. "Now you are stunning," he gasped in awe.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day you wearing a tuxedo," Raye said.

"Well, now you have." Jedite placed the corsage on her wrist. They both turned to see the next one come down.

Behind Raye was Amy. She wore an elbow sleeve, light pink dress below the knee. Zoisite was in complete awe at the change in her. She was always dressed casually. Zoisite greeted her with a bow and held out his hand. It reminded him of when he first met Princess Amy back on the Moon.

"You look lovely," Zoisite said.

"Thank you," she said. "You don't look too bad yourself.

Lita was the next to come down. She wore a forest green strapless dress to the ankles. The top was velvet and the skirt was satin. Her brown hair had little stars all through it. Seiya was amazed at how pretty she was. He greeted her with bow.

"You look wonderful," Seiya said. "I have something for you." He held out a corsage. She gracefully took it placed it on. When she had it on he held out his hand for her.

As Seiya clasped Lita's hand, Mina descended. Her dress was black velvet with an ivory white ruffle skirt. The skirt was high on one side of the leg but reached to her ankles on the other side. Malachite bowed to her when she reached the bottom and took her hand.

"After everything that has happened, I don't think I could come up with the words at how beautiful you are," Malachite said.

"Well, how about just saying 'you look beautiful'," she said.

"You look beautiful." He placed a corsage on her wrist.

"Wait until you see Molly."

Before Mina's corsage was on, Serena descended. Her dress was knee-length, white ruffled sleeves and skirt and a black top. Darien bowed to her.

"Hey, Meatball Head," Darien teased.

"Hey, muffin," she said when Darien placed a corsage on her.

"Where's Molly?" Neflite asked.

"She's coming in a minute," Trista said as she came up from behind. Everyone turned to her.

"How did you get down here?" Yaten asked surprised.

"I came from the back stairwell in the kitchen," she answered.

Trista was wearing a purple dress to the knee. The sleeves went to the elbows with small little bows on either side. She wore matching gloves. Taiki walked over to her. He bowed slightly and held out a corsage.

When she had her corsage on she went to the bottom of the stairs. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she announced. "Presenting the lady of the evening, Miss Molly Baker, soon to be Stanton." She swung her arms up the stairs. Everyone's head turned up to see Molly at the top.

She wore a baby blue dress, going below the knee. A matching sash went around her slim waist. Molly walked slowly down the stairs. To make her hair stand out, little golden hair chains were woven all through her hair. Neflite was in complete awe. She had never looked so beautiful.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, he quickly got over his shock and bowed down to her, extending his hand to her.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Ok, let's get going before the night is over," Trista said.

"You guys go, I'm taking Molly in a limo," Neflite said.

"A limo?" Everyone said. Molly gasped.

"Well I own a limo now. Molly is the star of this group. May as well let her feel like one too."

Everyone walked outside with their arms linked with their dates.

-

As everyone assembled outside the school, Molly and Neflite were the last ones to arrive. Everyone there was dumbfound when Molly came in by limo.

Everyone walked into the gym. The scouts went down the aisle, arms linked with their dates, as they did when they came down the grand staircase at Neflite's. There were low giggles when Amara and Michelle walked down. But everyone watched with silent awe as the others came in with their good- looking men, especially when Molly and Neflite entered the room.

-

In the depths of the Negaverse, Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminium Siren were trying to find a way to crash the prom. Crashing the prom would ruin the scouts with the their fun.

"How should we go? Should we go as guests or as teachers?" Lead Crow asked.

"I was thinking more of the lines of using someone else to annoy them," Aluminium Siren said. "Like, Mrs. Baker."

"Mrs. Baker. Why her?"

"As Queen Beryl said, Neflite hates her. She had her daughter raped for money. And since Rubeus tried getting Sailor Venus and got himself injured in the process, it might be better to use someone who hasn't tangled with the scouts."

"The queen will probably hate this."

"I know she will, but better Mrs. Baker than us getting hurt by those brats."

"Let's go then. The prom is starting."

Both women disappeared.

They reappeared in Jenna's home. Jenna looked up from reading the newspaper to see the two women from the Negaverse.

"What the hell do you want?" Jenna demanded, putting the paper down.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" Lead Crow taunted.

"Why?"

"Well I'm sure you know tonight is the prom for her school. With our help we can slip you in," Aluminium Siren offered.

"The only people allowed at the school are students and their guests," Jenna said as her anger rose. She did not want anything to do with the women.

"Not if you come with us," Lead Crow said.

"Do you want to see your daughter or not?" Aluminium Siren asked.

"Yes."

That was all they needed. Sailor Lead Crow walked over to the woman and placed grabbed her arm. With a snap of their fingers the three women were outside the school, dressed in formal attire. Sailor Lead Crow used a spell to make people think that they were supposed to be there. They walked into the school just as the dance started. No one asked any questions. Once they walked into the gym, they saw the scouts and their dates dancing. They went and sat at one of the tables. Lead Crow and Aluminium Siren hoped that Jenna would make a move towards Molly.

During the dance, there many different circles, indicating who were friends with who. Occasionally, Melvin and his date, a young woman who was new in Tokyo, would dance in the circle with the scouts. Every so often, Molly wanted to take a rest as her feet were hurting and Neflite would pull away and escort her to their table and then, at Molly's insistence, return to the circle.

At one point when Molly was sitting out, a couple guys from Christoff's Private School for Boys walked over to her and started flirt with her. Neflite noticed this right away but at first decided to see if she could handle it. When the guys wouldn't leave her alone Neflite's irritation turned to anger and he decided to intervene.

"Excuse me," Neflite said.

"Neflite," Molly said in relief. These guys were starting to get to her. They would not take the hint that she wanted to be left alone.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't think it would be any of your business," one of the young men said. He was tall, though, not as tall as Neflite. He wore a beige tuxedo. His companion, who was shorter, was wearing a brown tuxedo with a brown tie.

"I make it my business when it comes to my friends."

"Well…" the taller one said. But before he could say anything further, the DJ made an announcement.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen but could all Cross Roads Graduates please assemble in the next room for the choosing of the Prom King and Queen."

Molly stood, "That includes me." As she left to catch up with Serena and the others, Neflite glared at the two young men, who were flabbergasted. They had no idea Molly was a grad. When Neflite glared at them, his eyes started glowing but the young men weren't sure if that is what they saw. When the Cross Roads grads left, the rest of the scout group came over to Neflite.

"Too bad you Starlights left. You would have been able to join in the graduation activities."

"Oh shut up Jedite," Yaten said. "Our mission was over, so we had to leave. We didn't expect to return. Neflite, I noticed the beginnings of an argument."

"Yeah," Neflite said, then glared at the boys again. "So where are you from?"

"Neflite," Raye interrupted, "they're from Christoff's Private School for Boys."

"So they're graduates?" Seiya asked.

"Yes," Raye said. "Jake Postine and Alec Colsav, if I were you, I'd turn around and go back to the other side of the gym. You don't want Neflite to be angry."

Without hesitation the boys left, knowing how angry Raye could get. When they were gone Neflite stiffened.

"What is it?" Trista asked.

"That bitch is here?" Neflite hissed. "Jenna?"

"Oh my," Zoisite gasped.

"If she thinks…"

"Neflite, don't," Raye said, grabbing his arm just as he was about to go over. "If you draw her attention, Molly's night will be ruined."

Still angry, Neflite looked at Raye and then to the others to see them nod in agreement. He finally nodded in defeat.

"Raye, is there another prom king and queen voting?" Jedite asked

"Yes. It's an American custom that has been adopted. When Cross Roads comes back, the DJ will announce for the Christoff's Private School for Girls and Boys to go."

"In the meantime, I'd like to know what the Negaverse is going to do."

"Jedite, we know their next move. We just don't know when," Trista said. "But I suggest you not mention anything more."

"Why?" Taiki asked.

"Well, for one thing we are in a public place, and two, here come the girls," Zoisite said.

Everyone turned to see the scouts heading in their direction. When they were close enough, Molly sped up her steps and went directly in the arms of her love.

"Molly?" Neflite asked.

"I just want a hug."

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," the DJ interrupted again. "Now that Cross Roads has returned, could all grads from Christoff's Private School please assemble in the next room for the choosing of their Prom King and Queen."

"Later, guys," Raye waved.

-

When everyone was back, the DJ asked everyone to be seated. Jedite was about to ask what was everyone waiting for but his answer was answered for him when four people walked up to the DJ.

"Now, I'd like thank everyone for waiting patiently as we had everything prepared. First of all I'd like to introduce to you last year's Kings and Queens." He waved his hand to one side. "Alice Flitz and Jason Twinkque from Cross Roads and," he waved his hand to the other side, "Karen Slone and John Wecek from Christoff's Private School."

There was applause when they walked over to the microphone, which was placed in the center of the stage.

"Thank you everyone," Alice said. "I first of all like to say it's nice to be back here. It's only been a year for me but it seems like forever. I am here to present this year's Cross Roads Queen."

"And I am present this year's Cross Roads king," Jason said.

"Well since the King is higher than Queen, I shouldn't need to continue down that road." Her comment made everyone chuckle. "This year's Prom Queen is…Molly Baker!" Alice said.

As the cheers started Molly's face turned white. She couldn't believe it. She never thought anything like that would ever happen. She knew Melvin would have voted for her but who else voted for her. She didn't think she had that much of a popularity.

"Way to go, Molly," the scouts said

When Molly went to stand she started to feel woozy. Neflite was instantly at her side for support. Neflite placed his hands on her waist to steady her. When she had her balance, she went up on stage. Alice placed a tiara on her head and handed her a gift bag. When she turned and faced the audience she saw Lita whistling and it made her blush.

"This year's Prom King is…Melvin Gurio!" Jason said. Again there were cheers.

The scouts were flabbergasted at seeing their geeky friend be picked. Melvin was also just as surprised. He slowly stood and went up on stage to receive his crown and gift bag.

"Now we'll hand it over to Christoff's," Jason announced.

"Thank you Alice and Jason," Karen said. "As Alice said, it is nice to be back. I am here to present this years Christoff's Private School Queen."

"And I am present this year's Christoff's king," John said.

"This year's Prom Queen is…Rachel Hino!"

"Way to go Raye," the scouts said over the cheers. Raye calmly stood and walked on stage to receive her tiara and gift bag.

"Lastly, this year's Prom King is…Alec Colsav." The cheers weren't as long as the others but it was enough that Alec was happy. He went up and received his crown and gift bag.

The new royals stood on stage, with the previous royals in the middles. The Cross Roads were on the right and Christoff's were on the left.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Alice said.

"Give a hand to…" Jason said.

"This year's new…" said Karen.

"Prom Kings and Queens," John finished. Applause was heard from all around the gym

"Now it is time for the Kings and Queens to dance," the former Cross Roads Queen said.

"Half way through the song, we'll announce when others may dance as well," the former Christoff's King said.

"The royal song is 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston," the former Cross Roads King announced.

As the song began, the lights dimmed. The new royals walked off stage and began to dance. As they danced, Raye was getting irritated at Alec. He kept trying to ask questions about Neflite. While Melvin on the other hand was quite happy, because Molly had found happiness in spite all that had happened to her.

Half way through, the former Christoff's Queen went up to the microphone. "You may now dance."

Out of the scout group, Serena and Darien were the only ones who went up and danced. When the song was over, Alice made another announcement.

"We are going to play another waltz. This one is called 'Everything I do, I do it for you' by Bryan Adams."

As the song started, Zoisite came up to Neflite. "May I dance with your lovely fiancée?"

"If she doesn't mind," Neflite said.

"Doesn't mind what?" Molly asked as she came over.

"Would you like to dance?" Zoisite asked as he bowed to her in a gentlemanly fashion and held out his hand. He figured she was going to reject him but to his surprise she clasped his hand with a smile.

"I'd be delighted," she said softly. Zoisite straightened and led her to the dance floor.

Yaten went over to Neflite after Molly and Zoisite were on the dance floor.

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"When ever Molly wants to."

After a few more dances, Molly began to tire she wanted to leave. Neflite bowed to her whim. As Molly and Neflite began to leave, the others decided to call it quits as well. While the girls were doing their voting, Hotaru had decided they wanted to give everyone a surprise. Meanwhile, over on the other side of the room, Jenna was very happy to see her daughter happy. She had felt remorse at what she did to Molly and realized that she shouldn't have gotten involved with the Negaverse.

Most importantly, she wished she could turn back the clock and fix Molly's problem. The Negaverse women beside her were shocked. They had hoped there would trouble. They knew Neflite saw Jenna but he didn't react. He glared and that was it. They were very disappointed that their plan had failed. When Molly was crowned Queen, they left returned when the scouts left.

The scouts were nearing the parking lot when they heard a voice.

"Well, well, well," Sailor Tin Cat said.

The scouts looked up to Sailor Tin Cat and Sailor Aluminium Siren hovering in the air. Jenna was standing in the parking lot, far enough away that she could not hear what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" Serena demanded.

Neflite grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her behind him and placed a small shield around her. She was scared.

Amara jumped up and did a flying kick, kicking Sailor Aluminium Siren in the face. During this time Amara turned into Super Sailor Uranus and the others turned to scouts as well.

Sailor Tin Cat was about to attack but a fog formed, created by Mercury's bubbles. When Jenna reached Sailor Tin Cat, she saw the Sailor Scouts, for the first time. Luckily for the scouts, the woman didn't see them transform.

Molly gasped as she saw her mother run up. She was shocked to see her mother side with the enemy.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!"

The two powers combined knocked the three women down.

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled.

"Way ahead of you!" Sailor Moon yelled back. She swung out her Moon Scepter preparing for the attack. The three women were just starting to get up when they heard Sailor Moon start her power.

"Moon Spiral Heart…" But before she could Sailor Tin Cat grabbed Jenna and the three women vanished.

"Nothing new for them," Sailor Moon said as she turned back to normal.

"What the hell were they doing?" Jedite asked.

"Who knows? But one thing's for sure, Beryl didn't send them," Malachite said.

"How can you tell?" Mina asked.

"Well, Mrs. Baker was with them. And did you see the way Tin Cat grabbed Mrs. Baker? It was as if she was protecting Beryl's new investment. If Mrs. Baker is Beryl's new investment, Beryl would have been very angry if something happened to Mrs. Baker."

"Molly, are you ok?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Neflite looked at her and saw through the lie. She was visibly shaking. But he kept his mouth shut, since she was trying to be brave.

"Let's get out of her before the students show up from the gym and the Negaverse returns," Trista suggested.

"Good idea. Let's head home," Raye said.

-

Graduation Day was now upon the scouts as they were getting ready. Before going to the school, where both Christoff's Private School and Cross Roads would be involved, the scouts had decided to do a group photo in the new garden created by Neflite. The Inner Scouts were able to invite all of their friends and family. When all the pictures were taken, they were all beginning to get ready to leave.

"I can't believe this," Serena said. "No more books, tests, *detention*."

"Yeah, no more failing subjects or *throwing* tests in my face," Darien teased.

"Darien, I believe you will miss it," Mina said.

"Why's that, darling?" Malachite asked.

"I know that when she did past tests, instead of throwing them, she threw herself. He was always surprised when she did it."

"I'm just glad it is over. Though, I met the man of my dreams," Molly smiled. She snuggled closer to Neflite.

"What is happening afterwards?" Katsy asked.

"It is a surprise," Hotaru said.

"Well, we better get going," Mrs. Aino said.

During the graduation ceremony some of the scouts were awarded awards. Both Amy and Melvin were given honor awards, Lita received an athletic award and Raye had won an award for best team leadership skills. Mina was given an award for the best Volleyball player and Molly received one for having the best singing voice, which no one knew she had until she had began in Cross Roads High.

Amy was Valedictorian for Cross Roads and Raye was Valedictorian for Christoff's. Even though, Michelle had already graduated a few years ago, she was asked to play her violin at the graduation and Molly, nervous as she was, sang beautifully. Neflite had tears coming down his face, when Molly sang. It was the first time she ever sang in front of a huge audience.

An hour after the graduation, all of the grads and their dates were at Takina Bowl.

"It's now over," Serena said, all excited.

"And the look you gave when Molly sang," Jedite teased. "It's better than you."

"Oh shut up." Serena stuck out her tongue. "At least I can bowl."

"So Hotaru, what is the surprise?" Zoisite asked.

"You'll see."

"Any one seen Mol?" Mina asked.

"I would say she's with her man," Jedite joked.

"Is it just me or are you in an aggravating mood?" Trista asked.

"I'm not answering that question," Jedite said. He saw Raye come up behind him. She was about to slap his head but he ducked.

"When we're done here, we'll be going somewhere private," Hotaru said.

"I would really love to know what this place is," Serena whined.

Mina thought for a moment. Where would Hotaru be able to take everyone that is private? She didn't have a lot of connections. After a few moments, Mina snapped her head up, clapping her hands, getting everyone's attention. "I got it. Enchantment Plaza!"

Hotaru smiled.

"What is Enchantment Plaza?" Zoisite asked.

"It is a really fun place," Raye grinned.

Hotarus shrugged as her surprise was now revealed. "A friend of my father's gave me the key to the place for tonight. There we can go swimming, play games like volley ball, basketball and tennis even."

"Why is the school using it?" Malachite asked.

"The teachers didn't like the idea," Hotaru said.

"Dar, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Serena asked. She grabbed Darien's sleeve, pulling him outside the bowling alley.

Once outside, Darien asked, "Meatball Head?"

"I'm scared. I'm not home tonight and something could happen."

"Mina is here and she would know the moment the plan is set to happen." Darien pulled Serena close, resting his chin on her head.

"I know but I'm still scared. I'm losing my childhood home."

"I know, but we are here." Darien's calm voice always helped Serena to calm down. Before he could say anything more, Serena stood on her toes and kissed him. Of course Darien expected this. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat.

They jumped away from each other. To their surprise it was only Molly and Neflite. Molly was chuckling and Neflite just smiled.

"Molly…how…I…" Serena babbled.

"Sorry," Molly blushed.

"It's just you did it to us and we gave you a pay back," Neflite said.

"Has anyone figured out the surprise yet?" Molly asked.

"Mina figured it out. We are going to Enchantment Plaza," Serena said.

"Cool. I always wanted to go there," Molly said.

"Well we better get inside before we're found out here," Darien said.

"You're right," Neflite agreed. The two couples walked inside.

Before too long the grads left and the scouts went to Enchantment Plaza, there they met up with the sisters, Quartet and Trio. They swam, played board games, volleyball, badminton and tennis. Most of the time Neflite won the tennis matches. But it was still fun anyway. It was well after dawn when everyone went home, exhausted. This was the first night the scouts had a break from the Negaverse. Though there was a small thorn, the night of the prom, it wasn't enough for alarm. It felt really good to the scouts to finally act like regular humans for one night.


	12. ch 12 Families

**Chapter 12 - Families**

Serena and Darien were having a double lunch date with Raye and Jedite. The two couples were enjoying their lunch when Andrew and his wife, Rita, walked in with their twin boys. When Rita had returned from studying Entomology in Africa, she and Andrew had gotten married. They had been married for a year and she was really enjoying her life with her husband.

Andrew was the first person to recognize the group and motioned for Rita to go over. Rita wasn't sure if they should, since they hadn't eaten yet and the others were almost finished.

"Oh come on, Rita. Serena loves the boys and Raye is with someone and he isn't Chad."

"Okay. But just for a few minutes. These boys will need changing," Rita said. She followed her husband to Serena's table.

"Hi Andrew," Darien greeted him.

Serena looked up from stuffing her face. "Hi," she said. "Oh, you have the boys."

"I didn't see you guys much before the graduation," Andrew said. "What's up?"

"Nothing too much," Darien said. "Where are my manners? This is…"

"I think you left them home," Serena teased and then started laughing. The others joined in to.

"Very funny, Meatball Head." Darien pulled on one of Serena's ponytails.

"Ouch. Darien."

"Well anyway, this is Jedite. Jedite, this is my best friend Andrew and his wife, Rita and their boys."

"Cameron and Gary," Rita said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jedite said shaking both Rita and Andrew's hand.

"If you guys will excuse me, I have diapers to change," Rita said.

"Here, I'll help you." Serena offered, forgetting her food.

"I'll help too," Raye also offered. The three ladies disappeared into the ladies' room with the babies.

"I think that is the first time I've ever seen Serena forget about food," Andrew laughed.

"Andrew, I'm glad you're here," Darien said. "The Negaverse is back."

"Darien!" Jedite snapped.

"Jedite. Andrew knows all about the Negaverse but Rita doesn't."

"So how did you find out?" Jedite asked.

"I was taking a walk one day and accidentally saw the girls transform. At first I kept it to myself but then a few months ago I told them what I saw. I know they haven't told me everything. And frankly I'm not sure I want to know. I mean it's hard enough as it is knowing who Serena is."

Jedite looked to Andrew. "Then he must have told you about me then. I am Beryl's first general."

"I guessed," Andrew said. "Is Rita in danger?"

"Not quite sure, just the girls, so far. Grandpa now knows too but only because he was help captive by the enemy," Darien said.

"How did you get him back?"

"We tricked the Negaverse," Jedite said. "I think Rita should know the truth. She does have a right to know since she is a rainbow crystal carrier."

"You know about that!" Andrew gasped.

"I know everything that has happened during the time I was in Eternal Sleep. It's easy to know when you have friends," Jedite said.

"But what do I tell her? I mean she hates the idea as it is to know that she has an evil side."

"If you'd like," Darien offered. "Come by Raye's temple later and I'm sure the girls can explain it. Besides I'm sure they would love to see the twins."

"You are right, though. It is about time I tell her."

-

"So Rita…how's motherhood?" Serena asked as she helped Rita change Gary. Raye was having difficulties with Cameron. Serena was hoping to get some advice for Molly.

"Fun, hard and tiring. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I…you see…" Serena rambled. "Oh what the heck. I'll just say it." Serena took a deep breath before continuing, sadly. "Molly is pregnant from being violated."

"Oh dear!" Rita gasped. "H-h-how is she?"

"Fine now, since a real good friend came back into her life. She is happy now especially since they are getting married next month."

"How is she going to get married?"

"How she's getting married next month, is difficult to explain. Let's just say, that her fiancée has money and power," Raye said.

Just then an elderly lady came into the ladies' room.

"Ok…Raye, you can take Gary out. Serena, can you help me with Cameron? This little guy is stubborn."

"Like his daddy," Serena said.

"Yup."

After a few minutes, Rita and Serena had Cameron changed. And the elderly lady had left.

"How far along is she?" Rita asked when they were alone.

"Six weeks," Serena said. "Molly doesn't know I'm asking you this."

"Would you like me to talk to her?"

"That would be great. She needs all the help she can get."

-

"What is taking them so long?" Andrew asked. "It shouldn't take that long to change a stubborn baby."

"You must know us by now that we like to talk," Raye said. She turned to see Rita come out with Cameron and Serena.

"Well, Andrew," Rita said. "We better get ourselves a table and let these guys finish their lunch."

"Yeah, you're right," Andrew agreed. "Well, see you later."

"See ya," Darien and Jedite said.

"Do you know I was thinking, Rita should know about us," Serena said.

"I know," Darien said. "We are going to tell her today. I asked Andrew to bring her over to the temple."

"Good idea," Raye said. "After all, we are having a meeting."

"How has your grandfather been lately?" Darien asked.

"He's been busy. He is trying to find my mother," Raye answered. "By the way, who's paying? Or is it both of ya's?" She looked at Jedite with puppy dog eyes.

Jedite stood, taking money out of his jeans pocket. "I believe both of us."

"We'll wait in the car for you," Serena said, while Darien stood. The two girls left.

-

Amy and Greg were taking a walk around the temple yard. They wanted to finish their conversation that had been interrupted the day of the fire in McKenna Park.

"I didn't really want to say this, but I have to leave the country. The company has given me an assignment in Canada again.

"Why do they always send you to Canada?"

"I don't know. This time it's in Nova Scotia at the IWK Grace Hospital."

"What is the IWK Grace Hospital?"

"It is a hospital for children, women and families in three provinces of Canada. The provinces combined are called the Maritimes. Every year, they do a telethon to raise money for more equipment. Many maritime children are treated there for serious injuries. I will be helping the children and I am getting a little bit of medical training."

"Greg, what do you think of Zoisite now?" Amy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," he answered.

"Then why did you ask him to take me to the prom?"

"I had to work and I didn't want you to be alone."

"That was very thoughtful. Thank you."

"And speak of the devil," Greg said, a little exasperated.

"Greg, he is a friend now," Amy said when she heard the tone of his voice.

"I'm glad I found you." Zoisite floated over.

"Is there a problem?" Amy asked.

"Depends on how you look at it," Zoisite said. "Your friend Andrew is coming here today with his wife to tell her the truth."

"You're kidding," she gasped.

"No. But how will she react when she learns that I was the one who turned her into a monster?"

"True," Amy said and then thought for a moment. "Let me handle it."

"Deal. They'll be at the temple soon." Zoisite floated away before teleporting back to the temple.

"I don't know what you feel about him, but I find him a little irritating," Greg said.

"I do at times too. But if feels like I knew him once before. I feel attracted to him."

_Oh no. She soon will remember and there is nothing I can do. He is her destiny_. He thought sadly. He knew Amy would remember eventually. "Let's head back." He did the best thing he could not to sound disappointed.

-

Lita and Seiya waited outside for Rita and Andrew. They had been talking about the weather, Beryl's next move and anything else but were avoiding an important subject -why she was his date.

"We need to talk," Seiya said finally giving up on the silence about the Prom.

"We have been," Lita said.

"I mean about why you didn't have a date."

"Well…I did have a date but he is out of town attending to his sister's wedding. Ken is a good friend."

"Lita," a male voice said.

Lita and Seiya looked up to see Andrew and Rita. Andrew was having a hard time with carrying one of the boys. Seiya forgotten, Lita rushed to his aid.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "We could use a hand."

"Sure." Lita took the boy, Andrew was holding. She walked past Seiya, not even noticing that he seemed lost. Before he got stepped on, he stood out of the way and walked over to help Rita while she had the other baby and the baby bag.

-

When everyone was at the temple, it took Andrew a couple hours to explain to Rita about the Sailor Scouts. Throughout the whole explanation the girls kept taking turns on watching over the boys.

"You are telling me our friends are the Sailor Scouts?" Rita asked.

"Yes. I've only known for a short time. And they will give you proof," Andrew said. At the sound of their friend saying a demonstration, the girls quickly stopped fussing with the

Rita watched in shock at her friends turned into super heroes. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped.

"Sorry we never told you, but we were just protecting you from the Negaverse," Sailor Moon said.

"I…I…don't…" Rita looked around and saw Zoisite. "YOU!" she growled at him. "You turned me into a monster!"

"Rita, please calm down," Sailor Mercury said. "There is a reason. He was under Queen Beryl's power. Zoisite was brainwashed to be evil. He was killed by Beryl."

Zoisite took a step back, he knew telling the woman was wrong. In defence he said, "Four years later, I came back to life with all my memories about being good and evil."

Rita sat back, trying to accept her friends' real destiny. She couldn't and didn't want to believe it but here they were, in front her as Sailor Scouts.

"Raye! Raye! Raye!" Grandpa came rushing over.

"What is it, Grandpa?" she asked hurriedly. "Is it the Negaverse?"

"No, better. You know that since I got back I've been looking for your mother. I found her. She's been here in Tokyo for a couple of days and now she is coming here." He looked at her and saw her as Sailor Mars. It still was a surprise to him, seeing her as Sailor Mars but he was getting used to the idea.

"That's great!" she said.

Suddenly, Sailor Venus screamed and collapsed to the floor, holding her head. Malachite was immediately beside her.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"Premonition," she cried. "I-it's going to happen tonight."

"What's happening?"

"The night I've been dreading," Sailor Moon gasped. She began sobbing.

"Our enemies are trying to get back at Serena by taking her family. Serena's house is going to burn down," Darien said. He walked over to the blond and cuddled her against him.

"How do you know that?" Rita asked.

"I've been having premonitions," Mina answered. "I've only had these powers for a year now. It's a power I once had during the Silver Millennium.

"Neflite, warn Serena's parents. Zoisite, Hotaru and I will give Beryl a surprise she'll never forget," Malachite sneered.

-

Once Neflite got word to the Tsukino's, he safely transported them to the mansion. They were a complete wreck, considering they were still trying to cope with their daughter being a heroine. Neflite had just returned back to the temp, giving time for the Tsukino's to grieve, when he heard a slight squeal. He quickly recognized the squeal as being a scream of happiness. The squeal came out of Raye as her mother arrived. Raye couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother.

"I never knew how beautiful you are," Raye said to her mother, giving her mother a hug.

"You are just as beautiful," her mother said, then turned to Jedite. "You must be Jedite."

"Yes," he blinked. How did she know who he was?

The older woman turned to old man, who was beside her daughter. "Father…I…"

"I'm sorry, Kristi."

"Father, it's ok," she said with tears. She quickly pulled the old man into a hug. "I understand more than you do. I know of the Negaverse."

"What?" Everyone said.

"I'll explain later. But first before I get settled in and relax there are a few things needed to be cleared up. Darien, Lita, and Hotaru I need to tell you something immediately."

The three in question gasped at the woman. She was full of surprises and she only had been at the temple for several minutes. Before she gave anyone the chance to ask questions, she quickly walked away and headed to the temple. The others followed suit. They weren't going to let the woman out of their sight.

Kristi, as Grandpa called her, didn't stop as she walked by the living room and went the other side. She went straight to the back yard of the temple. She stopped just as she reached the back porch and turned.

"I will start with Hotaru." She turned to the smaller girl "You don't remember your mother, do you?"

"No. Papa said she died when I was very little," Hotaru said.

"Your mother was caught in an explosion at the hospital. But she lived."

"Mama lives," Hotaru jumped up.

Trista whipped her head around, hair blowing. She was surprised about this information. It was something she should have known. She knew who the woman was and knew that the woman was still alive but she was forbidden to say anything. She couldn't jeopardize the future.

"Yes. But she had amnesia. Afterwards, she wandered off and nobody had seen her since then, that is, until now. I found her last month. She is married with two sons and her memory has returned."

"Oh my!" Hotaru started to fall back off the porch when Yaten came up behind her and kept her standing.

"Lita, you lost your parents in a plane crash. The accident was deliberate. The Negaforce knew you were Sailor Jupiter so she found some way to sabotage the plane."

Lita gasped. Kristi even knew she was Sailor Jupiter. "How could she know I was only twelve?"

"That I don't know. But I do know you're mother survived the crash. She was the only survivor and she is currently residing in Florida. She has been in a coma for five years but now she is in therapy."

"My mother lives." Lita felt like she had just been kicked in the head.

Her friends looked at her, in shock. Lita was finally going to have a family again.

"Lastly, Darien," Kristi started looking at the tall man, holding a petit blond in his arms.

"Let me guess, my mother or father lives too?" He knew from the look on Kristi's face he was right. First time in fifteen years, he was finally going to learn of his family.

"Yes, Darien. Your mother lives too. The Negaforce also killed, or tried to kill, your parents. She knew you were Prince Darien. She wanted you to live so you would become a warrior of the Negaverse. If you were raised by your parents, you would have learned of your destiny before Sailor Moon came to be."

Serena looked up at her boyfriend to see tears streaming down his face. She was going to be there the day Darien met his mother.

"That's it!" Zoisite snapped his fingers. Wanting to be out of the way, he settled himself to sitting on the roof of the porch.

"What?" Molly asked looking up at the man.

"The Negaforce never had forgotten you guys. In fact she kept close eye on all of you and when you were born, she tried her best to prevent you from becoming what you became. The only one she lost track was Princess Serena. But she kept the knowledge of your true identities from Queen Beryl. When Serena discovered her past, the Negaforce knew then that she failed in her attempts to stop you."

"That was the same day when I remembered mine. I was badly wounded, but not fatally," Darien said as he remembered the events.

"But that doesn't explain why the Negaforce knew some of the scouts and never told Beryl," Jedite said.

"Chances are the Negaforce wanted Beryl to learn for herself," Kristi said.

"I'm sorry to cut things short but we do have a mission to carry out," Malachite said seriously. "And it's really nice to meet you Ms. Hino."

"Please call me Kristi. And it's no problem. I can take this time to bond with my child and father."

"Neflite, how about we head for home and keep Serena's parents company?" Molly asked.

"Sure," Neflite said. "Serena, why don't you come too? If you were with your parents, they may not be so distraught."

"Ok."

-

At Serena's home, Malachite, Zoisite and Hotaru posed as Serena's family. They waited in three separate rooms for the Negaverse to arrive. Each person had their own walkie-talkie, and they reported to each other every two minutes. Hotaru hid in the living room, Zoisite was in the parents' bedroom and Malachite hid behind the basement door. With Mina's visions she was able to know which room they were going to arrive in. Suddenly three warriors arrived in the kitchen.

"Hotaru, Zoisite," Malachite whispered into his talkie. "They have arrived. It's show time."

"Roger," Zoisite and Hotaru whispered.

Hotaru got up from her hiding spot, dressed as Sammy in pyjamas, and walked to the kitchen. She stopped just outside the kitchen door as Zoisite reached the foot of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Hotaru said in a tired voice, trying her best to sound like Sammy.

Sailor Lead Crow looked up at the kid. They were caught. But what could a kid do. Run upstairs and yell for help. "None of your business," she glared. "Don't move and we'll be out of here in no time."

"We are friends of your sister. Everything is set, Mimete," Mistress 9 said.

"You're the Negaverse!" Hotaru screamed. "My sister warned me about you."

"You little twerp," Mimete hissed as Zoisite also entered the room. Malachite came out from behind the basement door. They were dressed as Serena's parents.

"That's enough." Malachite said from behind. Zoisite stood by Hotaru.

"This is the end of the line for you." Zoisite snapped his fingers. In a flash of light, he returned to his normal appearance. Malachite and Hotaru threw off their costumes.

"The generals!" Sailor Lead Crow growled. "It's a set up!"

"And Sailor Saturn!" Mistress 9 added.

"You're too late," Mimete laughed. She snapped her fingers and a fire roared to life.

"I don't think so. The family isn't even here, they are in our care," Malachite grinned being careful not to be touched by the flames.

"The queen is not going to like this," Mistress 9 hissed.

"Get them!" Lead Crow commanded. She went after Sailor Saturn as Mimete went for Zoisite and Mistress 9 went for Malachite.

Sailor Saturn brought out her newly restored Silent Glaive staff. She whispered, "Silence Glaive Surprise."

Before the power hit Lead Crow, she leapt up into the air, kicking Saturn in the stomach, knocking her to the floor. Saturn lost consciousness. The unconscious scout was just a few inches of the fire. Lead Crow flung her hand in a circle. Fire now surrounded Saturn.

Malachite and Zoisite managed to get their attackers together. They held their hands, as Mimete threw an energy ball. The power of their hands linked created a shield. As Mimete's power hit the shield, it bounced back into Mimete's direction. Mistress 9 shoved Mimete out of the way, both barely dodging the energy ball.

"Wait!" Lead Crow said. "What are you going to do? Save the scout or attack us?"

Zoisite and Malachite looked to Saturn, surrounded by fire.

"Retreat!" Lead Crow demanded. The three women disappeared.

"Damn!" Zoisite snapped and began to cough as the smoke filled the room. "We have to get out of here."

"Saturn! Saturn!" Malachite shouted as began to cough. He realized that she was unconscious.

Saturn slowly regained consciousness as the fire came closer to her. "Zoisite…cough, cough…I can't…cough, cough…I'm trapped…cough." She lifted her Glaive to help support her as she tried to stand.

"Malachite, get out of here. I'll get Saturn!" Zoisite commanded. "Hang on, Saturn!"

Zoisite jumped high enough to avoid the flames. He picked up the small scout, as she held on to her Glaive tightly, and teleported out of there just as the flames reached where they had been standing. The fire burned the house to the ground in a matter of minutes.

When the fire trucks arrived on the scene of the Tsukino house, they tried their best to work the fire out but nothing would make it slow down. The more they tried the higher the flames got. Knowing they could save the house, they did their best to protect the houses on either side. Before long the fire died on its own and there was nothing left of the house, except for an inch thick layer of black ashes lying on the basement floor. Not even the police could determine if it was foul play or if there was anyone in it. But they were sure that it was foul play but there was never going to be any proof of who and why. This was going to be a case that would be solved.

"You failed!" Beryl roared. Another plan was now foiled by those damn scouts. The scouts were quite clever in being able to elude all attempts.

"Let me explain. Malachite and Zoisite were there before we were. Somehow they knew," Mimete explained fast.

"Don't give me excuses," Beryl roared again. "I hate those generals! Galaxia should have left them in their graves to rot for all time."

"My Queen," Rubeus came out, still exhausted. "There is only one theory as to why tonight's plan was foiled. I think one of them must have some sort of telepathic abilities."

"I don't want 'I think' or theories. I want 'I KNOW' and facts! Find out who the hell is feeding the scouts are plans!"

Beryl's anger was rising by the day as the scouts were able to foil the plans. It was beginning to frustrate her. They were being more of a nuisance then they were back when they were first new to their powers. And even then they were always foiling the plans. There had to something that Beryl could use against them that would cripple them, but what.


	13. ch 13 Moon History

**Chapter 13 - Moon History**

Two days after Serena's home was destroyed, her family were settled into Neflite's home. Between Molly's shopping for furniture and the Tsukino's furniture, the mansion was quite inviting. Neflite was thinking of giving the family their own private quarters by adding on to the mansion, but he wanted to wait and let the Tsukino's be completely comfortable before suggesting the offer. Because of Sammy, Neflite made some ground rules since Serena told Neflite that Sammy has been to be very nosey.

Molly and Neflite were having their first quiet breakfast alone. From day one, since Molly moved to the mansion, there had been someone there having breakfast with them. But now it was now just Serena's family and them. The breakfast was made for everyone but the Tsukino's decided to have their meal in the dinning room, giving the young couple in the nook of the kitchen.

Neflite heard a noise coming from the outside the kitchen door. Without saying anything, he got up to investigate. When he rounded the corner, he found Sammy crouched down on the floor, eavesdropping.

Sammy heard a tap and decided to look. As he looked, he saw a pair of dress shoes and knew this wasn't good. He looked up, knowing he was busted.

"Would you mind informing me what you are doing?" Neflite asked, irritated but kept his tone in check.

"Well…I…umm… You see there was a bug…"

Neflite stood an inch closer, making Sammy stand. "Don't ever lie to me. You were eavesdropping. This is the first time Molly and I have some quality time together. Please leave us alone. Molly has finally calmed down from people watching her. Don't let her have a relapse."

"Sorry. I thought Serena was in the kitchen."

"She isn't even here. Why don't you go and look around and have fun. There is a pool and a tennis court."

Sammy didn't stay long enough for the master of the house head back to finish his breakfast. He heard enough stories about Neflite's anger and he didn't want to witness it.

"What was that all about?" Molly asked.

"Sammy," Neflite said.

"Serena and I did warn you about him," she teased. "Oh. I forgot to tell you that Mrs. Hino wants us to go over to the temple. She is going to tell the scouts what she knows of them and the Negaverse."

"But, why does she want us there?"

"I don't know. All I know is she also asked Rita and Andrew to be there. I'm quite curious why."

-

In their apartment, Amara was straightening up, while Michelle made breakfast. Since Grandpa came back, they hadn't had time to straighten up their home.

"Amara, we never kept anything from each other and I don't want to start now," Michelle said.

"What's on your mind?" Amara asked. She stopped sweeping the floor.

"From seeing Neflite being excited in becoming a parent, it has made me realize my own needs. I would like to have a family," Michelle said. "Many people do not know that you are just my cousin, mainly because we are always together and we live together. But someday I probably wouldn't mind in having my own apartment. Ever since we found out Molly is pregnant, I've been wondering what it would be like to carry a child."

"Do you know, I've been thinking the same thing? I mean I like my reputation but it doesn't compare when it comes to family."

Michelle looked up. "You do?"

"Yes. I think it is time for us to go our separate ways. We've been close from the beginning. But we can not live in the same apartment if we want our own families. But before we start looking for separate apartments or even boyfriends lets be sure that we want to settle down and raise a family."

Just then the phone rang and Amara answered it.

"Hi, Jedite. What's up?"

"Mrs. Hino wants us to gather at the temple. She feels it's a need to explain to us how she knows of the Negaverse," he said.

"Ok. We'll be there. Bye." Amara hung up the phone. "We have to go to the temple. Mrs. Hino is going to tell us why she knows the Negaverse."

"That's great," Michelle said as she served breakfast. "Then we'll get to know how she knew Darien, Lita and Hotaru.

-

Serena was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep when Darien walked in. Even though they slept in the same bed, when she'd spend the night there, they were not on intimate terms, yet. Darien never wanted to pressure her into doing something he knew she wasn't ready for.

"Serena, I know you are awake. Raye just called. Her mother is going to tell us what she knows about the Negaverse." He looked at her when she didn't make a sound, but he could see her smiling.

"You asked for it." He jumped on the bed pinning the young woman to the bed, making her scream in startlement. "I warned you before, didn't I," he laughed, tickling her.

"Darien…ha, ha…please…ha, ha…stop…!" she wailed.

Darien stopped for a moment, "Tell me, I'm the best kisser."

"You are the only kisser," she puffed.

"I'll take that as my answer." He leaned down, claiming her mouth with his. They kissed wildly for a few minutes before he got off her. Darien bowed like a gentleman, arms pointing towards the door, "Your breakfast awaits, my Princess."

"Why, thank you, my Prince," she giggled, getting off the bed and grabbing a bathrobe. Darien helped her with her robe, and then escorted her to the kitchen for breakfast.

During breakfast, Serena mentioned that she wanted to give Molly a Bridal and baby shower. Darien thought it was a good idea but suggested that she wait for the baby shower.

-

Mina was also preparing breakfast, a meal she hadn't made since the Silver Millennium, for Malachite. Malachite was upstairs, getting dressed. She knew Malachite wanted more than breakfast, so she didn't even ask him what he wanted. She heard the phone ring, but knew Malachite would answer, so she could finish cooking.

Ten minutes later, Mina sat at the table and waited until Malachite appeared in the kitchen.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Raye. Her mother is going to explain why she knows the Negaverse." He sat, across from her. "She also wanted me to contact Trista. Raye couldn't get through."

"Let me guess, Hotaru was at the store and Trista was in the shower.

"Yup," he said and began to eat.

"How is it?" Mina asked. She leaned on her elbows, linking her hands, watching him.

"I like it. What is it?"

"Do you remember you favorite, Venus Cran Glory?"

"H-how?" he stopped, flabbergasted.

"The ingredients are the same. Potatoes, mixed with ham, lemon juice and chunks of banana. Crushed cranberries and raspberries with bacon mixed in eggs. Finally for a drink, apple juice spiced with lemon juice and nutmeg. It just had different names on the Moon."

"Wow. I miss having this meal."

"I figured you did." The blond turned to her plate and began to eat.

-

In downtown Tokyo, Mrs. Jenna Baker was on her way to Molly's lawyer. She had been in a happy mood, compared to prom night. She was finally going to get her money. As she turned the corner to head for the office building, someone grabbed her. They covered her mouth, keeping her from screaming. When they were away from the street and in an alleyway, she was released. She turned in a hurry.

"Who do you think…You!" she growled at Prince Diamond and the rest of Molly's attackers.

"Don't start on me," Diamond hissed.

"Start on you. I haven't even begun. Thanks to you, Molly is *pregnant*."

"I know," Diamond grinned.

"You know." Jenna was enraged. She went to launch at Prince Diamond but was stopped by two of the attackers, two male youma. Male youma were rare in the Negaverse.

"You better listen to me. I'm here to tell you that you have no use for your husband's fortune."

"Liar!" Jenna screamed. She jerked away from her captors and ran away.

The third attacker standing beside Prince Diamond was about to go after her, but Diamond placed a restraining hand on him. "Let her go, Mongo. She'll find out soon enough that her husband's fortune is no longer available to her. She'll come to us once again," Diamond laughed.

A few minutes later, invisible, they caught up with Jenna in the office of Molly's lawyer.

"What do you mean it's now gone?" Jenna asked.

"Mrs. Baker, your daughter came in with her fiancé and signed the legal documents," Mr. Leblanc said.

"Molly now has the inheritance?"

"Yes. She's had it now for almost two weeks."

"So that is what he meant," Jenna mumbled in anger.

"Pardon me?"

"Sorry." Jenna turned around and left the office to look for Diamond. Diamond and the others teleported themselves back to the alleyway where she left them and waited patiently for her return.

"I knew you'd be back," Diamond grinned.

"What now?" she demanded angrily.

"We take you to Queen Beryl," Mongo said.

-

Amy, Zoisite and Greg were the first ones to arrive at the temple. They saw Chad sweeping the walkway and decided to say hi.

"Hey, Chad," Amy said.

"Hey. You're here early. Raye and Mrs. Hino are out on the town. They'll be back shortly."

"That's ok. Raye wanted me to take a look at her computer," Amy said.

"There are a few things I need to pick up at this end of town. And Zoisite, he needed a ride," Greg said.

"Make yourself comfortable," Chad said as Greg left and Amy started to head for the temple deck. Since Zoisite had nothing to do he followed Amy.

"Zoisite, don't you have anything to do?" Amy asked when she realized he was following her.

"I've been wanting to ask you, why you explained, the way you did, about me to Rita?"

"I don't know. Maybe it deals with our past. I know we were friends during the Silver Millennium but I don't know how friendly we were," she said, frustrated.

"Maybe it's about time I tell you," Zoisite sighed.

"Tell me what?"

"We were lovers," he said straight out.

"What?" she gasped.

"Why don't you remember, is the question. The others are remembering their lives before but why aren't you? Maybe you're hanging around Greg too much and your mind is in denial."

"That is a rude thing to say."

"Yeah, you're right. It is. But how else do you explain it?"

"Ok, then. Prove it," Amy demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"I know your favorite color and outfits."

"That's just speculation."

"Alright. But you will be embarrassed. You have a small heart shape beauty mark on your…left…breast."

Amy's jaw dropped. "I-I-I-never…told anyone that. Not even Greg."

"I told ya," Zoisite smiled. "We were lovers. I didn't want to bring it up, but…"

"No…" she whispered. "Please, no more." She leaned against the wall for balance. She couldn't believe it.

Chad watched Amy lean against the wall and came rushing over. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy spell, is all," she answered. "I'll be fine in a minute."

When Amy was over the initial shock, she looked at Zoisite and saw the truth. Another minute went by before Amy stood up from the wall and walked into the temple.

-

By the time lunch came and went, everyone was at the temple. For privacy from the public, Mrs. Hino had everyone in the back yard. They all sat on the grass, waiting for her to speak.

"It's time for the truth. First of all, how do I know you all? You see I have as much rights to the destiny as anyone of you for I'm from the Moon Kingdom. I am actually Queen of Mars."

Everyone gasped at the new discovery. The last couple weeks had been nothing but one surprise after another. First learning the Negaverse was back and Beryl's generals were now the good guys. Then came Molly and her pregnancy along with the abduction of Grandpa. Once Grandpa was back, they all learn Grandpa's true form did awful things when he was younger and Mina even slept with the enemy when she was only fourteen and became pregnant herself. Once things began to calm down from that, Serena's parents were the next target and now Ray's mother just popped back into their lives as if she never was gone and she was part of the Moon Kingdom.

"That would mean the shadow warrior knew who you were," Darien mumbled a little too loud.

"That is correct, Darien," Kristi said. "What I am about to tell you is a real shock."

"So you know everyone who lived on the Moon?" Trista asked.

"Yes. I know more than you do. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, you were in the time gate. Queen Serenity not only sent her daughter and her court to Earth, but also enclosed your memories in a memory capsule, to prevent you from remembering everything."

"I was starting to wonder why I don't know what you know," Trista said.

"I will start with Chad, Andrew, and Greg," Kristi continued. "You three are also part of Prince Darien's court. You are generals, not of high power. Chad, you were becoming a singer, Andrew created games and Greg, you were a scientist."

"Y- you mean there was music, games…" Serena stammered.

"Yes. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, everything was forgotten." Kristi looked at Molly and Rita.

"Molly and Rita, you two also lived on the Moon." All mouths dropped open. Not even a whisper was heard.

"You both are princesses in Serena's court. You're also Sailor Scouts. Molly is Sailor Earth and Rita is Sailor Sun."

"That…that would mean…" Darien started

"That Molly is your sister," Kristi said. "But you see, she isn't the only one connected by family. You all have family connections. Molly isn't your only sibling. Malachite is also of the Earth, therefore he is your brother. Zoisite you have a family connection to the Moon family, as you are a son of the Planet Venus, thus making you sibling to Mina. Mina you have a strong connection to the crown as you share the same father with Princess Serena, making you half sisters. However, Serena isn't your only sibling. You also have a full blooded brother, Zoisite.

"Serena and Mina's father was Queen Serenity's first cousin. Back in those days, it worked the same as on Earth. Royals married royals even if they were related.

"But you are not the only ones with relations. Trista. You have some knowledge that has been kept from you even before the Kingdom was destroyed. That information is you had a sibling and to protect your sibling from you, he was hidden away to Earth, thus giving you a brother; Jedite. Raye you and Rita are linked together and soon you will remember what the link is but today I'm going to give that link a push as you two are sisters. Amy and Michelle are are also related but it's the same way as Serena and Mina. You are only half sisters and it's same for Lita and Hotaru. Finally…"

"Let me guess," Neflite said as calmly as he could, giving the circumstances. "I am related to Amara."

"That is correct. But the knowledge of you being related to the generals was kept from you. The only ones who knew of the relations was, of course, your mothers, Queen Serenity and Prince Darien."

"In the long run, we are all family," Mina blurted.

"Yes. Princess Serena was the only one who knew of Rita and Molly. Before the rest of you scouts were to come to the Moon, Rita and Molly were there. But they disappeared before you could meet them. Princess Raye would have been too young to know she had a sister."

"Are you telling us that Molly is technically older?" Neflite asked.

"Yes, but only by two years. Both Molly and Rita were reborn in a different a way from the others, because their souls were not captured inside the Silver Crystal. That is why their scout memories are not returning. I am guessing that Beryl killed Sun and Earth. When all you generals were part of the Darien's guards. You, Neflite, were secretly seeing Molly when she disappeared. The only ones who knew of their secret love affair was Molly's brothers. However, when she disappeared you only grieved in private of her disappearance and eventually you were betrothed to Lita. But you…"

"I was once in love with him?" Lita questioned. "That's impossible."

"Lita you never knew of Molly. But now, Neflite, you and Molly have found each other and your souls have been healed. She will now start to remember."

Molly looked at Neflite in shock. They were soul mates. That would explain why Molly had such an attraction to the older man. Of course he was also drawn to her. When he fought for the Negaverse he had created a black crystal to try and locate the Silver Crystal but it always kept drawing to Molly instead. The power was feeding off of their lost love for each other.

"I knew stars were pointing me in the right direction. They pointed me to you, the love of my life," he said looking at Molly with love.

"Why don't I remember my life? Well I mean my love life?" Amy asked.

"You're in denial. You are getting confused between your old destiny and your new destiny. But soon both destinies will be combined. I know this is quite hard to get a grasp, especially with everything that has happened and my return to Tokyo but it's important to get everything out in the open now. I'll leave you for a few moments to allow you to obsorb this information. I still have more to tell you."

"Could-could you please take the boys in? They are napping and the sun is not good for them," Rita asked, stuttering.

"I would love to," Kristi said and left with the baby carriage.

When the woman left, the girls looked at each other and began talking amongst themselves. They couldn't believe but yet, they could feel the bond between everyone.

"You and I are sisters," Serena said to Mina

"I…I am a Sailor Scout," Molly managed.

"Me…me too," Rita said. "But I'm a shadow warrior how is that? I'm so confused." Rita leaned against her husband as she tried her best not to panic at this new information. She was a monster now a scout.

"We all are related, in a way," Trista said.

-

An hour after the scouts learned that they were related, Kristi returned with more news to tell.

"Earlier, I said there was more to tell and there is. I want to tell you about the Moon itself and the Negaverse."

"Umm…I have a question from before," Rita said. "How can I be a monster and a scout at the same time?"

"You became a shadow warrior after you disappeared. I would presume Beryl had captured you and Princess Earth to prevent the Sailor guardians. She did not count on the others. I would say that you were turned into a shadow warrior but Molly must have been killed. Now let me explain the what is left to be said.

"During the Silver Millennium, everything that exists today, basically existed then. To be honest, that is how a lot of people came up with the ideas. Let's take the circus for instance. The person who came up with the circus was actually the reincarnated descendent of the person who created the circus on the Moon. The only things that did not exist in your first life were trains, plains, and automobiles. Everything else existed before."

"What were homes like?" Hotaru asked

"Very modern compared to today's. Mind you, homes on Earth weren't modern but on the planets and Moon, they were."

"There was life on other planets?" Andrew asked.

"Yes there was. From the power of the Moon, all planets had an atmosphere. Meals were also the same as they are now but just different names."

"I experienced that this morning," Mina said.

"Well, there's something about the Moon Kingdom. I'll tell you more later if you're interested. Now, about the Negaverse. I know of the Negaverse because I use to be one of them. After Raye became a Moon guard, I was captured by the Negaverse and served there, but I escaped. I was on the Moon the day it was destroyed and that is how I was reborn.

"The Negaverse wants the crystal for one reason and one reason only. Beryl is also a Lunarian. She is Queen Serenity's older sister."

"What?" Serena burst as the others were stunned. "You can't be serious. Queen Beryl is my mother's sister. Then that makes her…my - my…"

"Aunt. Yes. She was the rightful ruler of the Moon, but she was banished. She had been trying to teach little Princess Serena evil powers. When Serenity's mother, Princess Serena's grandmother, was too old to stay on the throne Serenity became queen. And since Beryl was no longer around, Serenity was the only other person who could have the throne. That is why Beryl wants the crystal. She wants to reclaim the throne."

Serena sat back and couldn't move, only tremble. Darien held her close as she trembled. She couldn't believe it. Her mother had a sister, who is the rightful heir to the universe. The others were also in shock that Beryl was actually a Lunarian, but they were not in as much shock as Serena was.

-

For three hours, Jenna was escorted through the Negaverse to the throne room. Diamond led her, while the other three surrounded her. This was the third time she'd ever been in the Negaverse. The first time was when her husband died. She had felt bad about his death, but unfortunately it had been necessary. The second time was for help with Molly. As she entered the throne room, conversation faded away into dead silence.

"Welcome back, Jenna," Queen Beryl said.

Jenna looked at the evil woman. She sat in the same position as she did the first time they ever met. From the silence in the room, Jenna could tell that Beryl was very moody. When she finally reached the dais, her escorts left her side and moved to the side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about Molly? You probably are the one who made sure she'd become pregnant," Jenna snapped.

Eugeal came up behind her and pushed to the floor. "Don't speak to the queen like that," she growled, ready to strike the woman.

"Enough," Beryl echoed. "Listen Jenna, and listen well. You came to me for help. Not the other way around. I killed your husband because he found out what you did when your daughter was born. Again, you came to me for help to scare Molly by having her raped. However, you didn't say to not get her pregnant."

"Well, she is, and she is with Nef-"

"Don't ever mention that name to me!" Beryl snapped, standing up. Beryl could see fear in Jenna's eyes but didn't flinch. "I never expected them to show up."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Jenna asked.

"They used to be my minions but they turned on me," Beryl hissed. "All four of them failed and were punished accordingly. When they returned, they returned to the Princess's side again."

"What do you mean again?" Jenna asked.

"They were from Earth before I got a hold of them," Beryl answered. She looked behind the human woman. "Eugeal. Send me Viluy and Kaorinite," Beryl demanded.

"Yes," Eugeal bowed and went to carry out her orders.

"When Viluy and Kaorinite get here, you will work with them. There is going to be a carnival and we're going to draw the scouts out. Also, I want all the information you have on Molly's friends."

"What do they have to do with it?"

"They are the Sailor Scouts."

"Goodness!"

"You mean, you didn't know?" Beryl smirked. She knew Jenna didn't know who the scouts were.

"No. All I knew is they had a secret. Two of Molly's friends are cousins but they are so close that people think they are lesbians, Lita has a thing for boys, Raye lives with her grandfather, and Serena is going out with Darien. Their favorite hangout spot is McKenna Park. Molly and Serena have been best friends since Kindergarten."

When Beryl heard about Serena being with Darien, she felt like choking Jenna, but didn't. Wanting to get even from her talking about the Moon Princess and the Prince, she smiled evilly. "By the way, if you don't like the idea of your daughter becoming a mother, I could arrange a way for her not to be a mother," the evil woman laughed, as did the others.

Jenna's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't want to believe Beryl could do something like that, but she had no choice. Jenna listened in horror as the queen laughed mechanically and wished she never met her, wished Molly was not involved with the scouts. There was nothing Jenna could do to stop Beryl.

-

_Note: For anyone who's confused on the sibling bit, here's a better way of seeing how the scouts are related to the generals._

Molly, Malachite and Darien are siblings  
Zoisite and Mina are siblings

_Mina and Serena are half sisters  
Trista and Jedite are siblings  
Raye and Rita are sisters  
Amy and Michelle are half sisters  
Neflite and Amara are siblings  
Hotaru and Lita are half sisters  
Queen Serenity and Queen Beryl are sisters_


	14. ch 14 Carnival

**Chapter 14 - A Carnival**

Every year at the beginning of July, Tokyo held a carnival. Each year there was a different host and this year it was being hosted by the Sailor Scouts. When the news started up about who was going to be voted in to be host, the Sailor Scouts were nominated to be host. The city had a vote and when the scouts won, the mayor wasn't too impressed. He didn't think it was proper for teenagers to run around in skimpy skirts that looked like skating outfits. The scouts were overjoyed they won and with Neflite coming into their lives, they convinced him to help out with the location. Wanting to keep up with his story, he created an office building, Stanton Enterprises and gave the property a big enough lot to have the carnival. It was now two hours before the grounds opened, and the scouts could see people for the grounds to open.

"Couple of more hours," Sailor Moon said excitedly.

"I hope the Negaverse doesn't show," said Sailor Uranus

"You can probably count on them showing up," Malachite said. He had his arm draped around Sailor Venus.

"If they do show, we'll be ready for them," said Sailor Venus. "My visions are telling me that this is going to be a great success. So we have to stay positive that everything will work out."

"I agree," Sailor Mars said. "I don't get any major bad vibes. But I do get the feeling that we're going to be on a show of a lifetime."

"Where's Mercury?" Jedite asked. "And Zoisite?"

"At the airport with Greg. He has been transferred back to Canada and he wants to leave a day early. Mercury tried to convince him to stay until after the carnival but he insisted on leaving," Jupiter answered.

"I wish he didn't have to leave today. He would have had a great time," Sailor Mars said.

"I didn't want to say this in front of Mercury," Venus said. "But I could sense jealously from Greg, especially when we learned of Mercury's past. Zoisite wants to pursue her but he's held back because of Greg."

"Poor guy," Neptune said. "He was Mercury's first crush in this life. Chances are he probably took the transfer so he could heal his broken heart."

"What do you mean?" asked Jedite.

Neptune looked at the blond. "Think about it. Before you guys popped back into our lives, Greg had moved here. He even went out and got an apartment. And then not even a month later he takes a transfer to Canada. I don't know about you but I think he's leaving because of Zoisite."

"You know," Sailor Moon started. "That does make sense. He was only home a month before finding the apartment and then a few days later you guys are back. Zoisite also tried to turn him back into a shadow warrior."

-

At the airport, Amy was saying good-bye to Greg. She had asked Zoisite to accompany her. She didn't want to be alone, after Greg left. She was trying to stay strong, but an occasional tear would make a stream down her lovely face.

"Amy, you don't need to be strong. I know you're holding back the tears. I know, I said before that I wasn't leaving, but I'll be gone for a month. But I don't want you to wait for me, in case I'm longer. You'll be starting university in the fall so my apartment is up for grabs. Why don't you take it."

"Greg, thanks for helping me to try and find an apartment. Even though in the end Mina rented me one in her building," Zoisite said.

"No problem," Greg said.

"Have a good a trip," Amy said, hugging her friend.

"I will. If your memories do return you'll understand what I meant when I said, don't wait for me."

"Flight 112 to Canada will be leaving in twenty minutes. All passengers for Flight 112 please proceed to Gate 10. Thank you," the female intercom announcer said.

Greg released Amy, "Well, this is it."

"Yeah," she whispered, allowing her tears to fall freely.

*_Take care of her_* Greg said to Zoisite, through the mind.

*_I will_* Zoisite said. *_You remember her past?_*

*_Not really. I just can see you with her_*

Greg picked up his carry on bag as Zoisite placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. He knew she would need a shoulder to cry on when Greg left on the plane. For the full twenty minutes, Amy watched sadly, as Greg went off to board the plane.

When the plane started to take off, Amy turned and cried silently against Zoisite's shirt. His arms were wrapped tightly around her. After a couple of minutes of allowing Amy to have some quiet time, he broke the silence.

"I hate to interrupt, but we do have a carnival to get to," Zoisite said, soothingly. "And Sailor Mercury is expected to be there."

"You're right," she whispered, moving away. She looked out the window, seeing the plane take flight. Before she spoke again, she had most of her composure back. "By the time we get there, it will have already started. Let's go."

-

Like Sailor Mercury thought, by the time her and Zoisite arrived, the carnival was under way. The parking lot was half full. Since the office building was pretty large and belonged to a millionaire, the parking lot was the size of a large mall.

Zoisite and Sailor Mercury walked very carefully as to not to be seen by the public, until a clown came into view.

"Mercury!"

Mercury snapped her head around to the clown. She felt a little uneasy seeing the clown. How did the clown know who she was? After a couple of seconds, she recognized him. "Chad!"

The man chuckled. "Yup. Malachite has a little surprise and wanted some of us to dress up for the kids," he said. "By the way, Venus is looking for you. Neflite is bringing in some ponies. He'll need someone to help him set up the ponies, when he arrives. He was wondering if you could help him, Zoisite."

"Thanks," the scout of ice said as Chad left.

Before Mercury could leave, Zoisite grasped her hand. "I'm always here for you. Before Greg left, did you understand what he meant?"

"I believe so. It's very clear with what Raye's mother told us. But I don't remember and I'm not even sure…"

"Mercury!" Venus called, running up to the blue scout. "Quick, we have to get to the stage on the other side of the grounds."

Venus grabbed Mercury's wrist and ran into the shadows. Zoisite shrugged. Just like Sailor Venus to interrupt their conversation. Knowing he wasn't going to get the rest of what she was going to say, he went off into the shadows to prepare for his own surprise.

-

As Sailor Mars waited for Venus and Mercury, she was remembering the day the Sailor Scouts were asked to city hall and the mayor informed them that they were nominated to be this year's host. The scouts were excited to learn they had a fan club. When the voting was over, again they were asked to city hall where the Mayor announced in a press converence that the scouts would be hosting the carnival.

"Sorry we're late," Venus said as she and Mercury came up.

"Rita is ready. She's waiting for us to get to the back of the stage," the scout of fire said.

Dodging, all three girls were in the back in no time. As they approached, Rita saw them and went out on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages. Welcome to the 10th annual Summer Blossom Carnival. As everyone well knows this year the Sailor Scouts are hosting." Rita had to pause, as there was an uproar of an applause. When it died Rita continued.

"It probably would have been better if you had waited to applaud. Because let's give a great round of applause for the…SAILOR SCOUTS!" she shouted, as the cheers went higher than before. Then went even higher when each scout walked on stage, waving to the audience. When all the scouts were on stage, Rita gave Sailor Moon the microphone and left the stage.

"Good Morning!" Sailor Moon shouted over the cheers. She waited until the cheers were over, before continuing. "Thank you for the huge applause. But please could you wait until after we are done talking.

"As you all know, I am Sailor Moon. Today is nothing but fun. There will be a few surprises, some that even we don't know about."

When Sailor Moon was done, Sailor Jupiter came up.

"In case you didn't know, I'm Sailor Jupiter. You can already see clowns moving about. Well, I just found out that later this after noon, we'll be having a magic show right here on stage. Around lunch the gift shop will open and there will also be an arts and crafts exhibit."

"Hello. My name is Avery," Avery said. She had come up behind Jupiter. "And I am not a scout but I am a friend. Some of you people have seen my sisters and me working at a cosmetics shop. Over nearby the entrance you'll see people getting their face painted. It is opened for all ages. " Avery left the stage and Jedite walked to Jupiter.

"Throughout the entire day we'll be holding contests. If you wish to suggest one, go up to any of the clowns. They will be carrying a bag where the suggestions will be held. We have already been requested for a coloring contest for the kids. For each contest you enter, your name will be put in a box for a drawing. Every drawn name will win a prize supplied by Neflite Stanton!"

Sailor Venus came up beside Jupiter, which then Jupiter moved back giving the Scout of Love room. "I'm Sailor Venus and I would like say thank you to Neflite Stanton for the use of his company property to have this special day and I was also wondering if Mr. Stanton could come up here and saw a few words," Jupiter said. There was applause, how could he refuse? As asked, he went up and took the microphone.

"Thank you, Sailor Venus. I would like to say a few words. First all, I am happy to have this year's carnival here at Stanton Enterprises. And as my friend has just mentioned I will award winners of the contest. The winnings will consist of different prizes, which deal with this carnival and the scouts. There is one more thing I'd like to say. I'd like to introduce to you a wonderful woman. She has made my life worth living, my fiancée Molly." Molly shyly walked over to Neflite. She went into his arms like a magnet.

"Let the carnival begin!" Sailor Uranus shouted. The audience cheered again but the cheering died quickly as the audience moved away to have fun. When only the scouts remained at the stage, Zoisite approached.

"Zoisite, where have you been?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Getting a surprise for Jupiter," the general said. He moved over to his right to reveal another man.

"Ken!" Jupiter jumped in surprise, then ran over to him.

"Hi…Sailor Jupiter," he hugged her. "Have you found a boyfriend yet?"

"Ken!" Jupiter lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"I'll take that as a no. Oh and Zoisite already introduced me to the Starlights, so you don't need to introduce me to anyone."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Mars asked.

"Oh, they're around," Zoisite said. _Just wait and see_.

-

As lunchtime rolled around, the Quartet and Trio helped set up the arts and crafts. They had twenty different people, displaying their crafts. Chad was busy with the gift shop, which was doing well. Neflite made all the gifts.

The Scouts were surprised when Neflite brought out the ponies for children to ride. Neflite had help from the Trio and Zoisite to bring in the ponies without the scouts knowing. Jedite was well under way with his contests. He was now preparing for a balloon contest. The contest was what is the best way to break a balloon without a pin. There was also a contest for the best scout impression and best crazy dance.

Jedite had just finished preparing the balloons when Neflite came up behind him. Jedite sensed his presence but did not act.

"Are you done with the prizes?" Jedite asked, not looking up at his auburn haired friend

"Yes. But before you start, Zoisite wants to make his surprise."

"Are they ready?" Jedite asked looking at his friend.

"They're waiting for Zoisite's signal," Neflite said. "You know, the girls have been wondering why you put up poles with speakers.

"May I have everyone's attention," Zoisite announced from an intercom system on the stage.

"I'd like to introduce you to a group who has touched a lot of hearts and here they are! The STARLIGHTS!"

The curtain parted to reveal the Starlights starting up a song. The Sailor Scouts were in complete shock. This was one surprise they never would have thought of. Their mouths hung open, until Jupiter started whistling and hooting. After a moment, the rest of the scouts joined in.

Zoisite walked over from the stage to the girls, who were still cheering. At his approach, they stopped.

"You slimy little rat of a brother," Venus said.

"I figured they would want to sing on this important occasion," Zoisite said to his sister.

"Hey, where's Sailor Moon?" the Sailor Mercury asked. "She was here two minutes ago."

"There," Venus said. She pointed to Serena and Darien, who were just about to get on the Ferris wheel.

"Do you know, they have the right idea," Rita said.

"That's an excellent idea. Time for you girls to have some fun," Zoisite said.

The girls went backstage, to transform back to normal until the magic show, and then headed off to find their boyfriends or friends to go on rides.

While Seiya sang, he watched Lita. She went up to Ken and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he saw them head off in the direction to the games. Seiya wanted and needed to find out if he had a chance with Lita, Princess of Jupiter and scout.

A while later when Malachite started the magic show, the girls transformed back to the scouts. Malachite was doing the magic show. He started with simple tricks and then began doing more difficult tricks. He was just beginning on doing a bouquet under the handkerchief trick.

"You see nothing in my hand. I put it under the handkerchief and now I am going to have a volunteer remove the handkerchief."

He looked around the audience for a volunteer. He saw a young girl, with light blond hair, sitting beside her parents. The child reminded Malachite of a man who long forgotten his childhood from being forced to join the Negaverse, and now the memories were returning.

"How about…you," he pointed to the little girl with the light blond hair. Sailor Venus saw who he was pointing to and went to help her up on stage.

"All you have to do is pull the handkerchief off his hand," Venus said when the little girl was beside Malachite. The young girl pulled the handkerchief revealing a beautiful bouquet of white roses in his hand. The audience cheered.

"What is your name, miss?" Malachite asked.

"Rachelle," she shyly answered.

"Here you go. As a gift you may keep the flowers," Malachite said. "Let's hear it for the lovely Rachelle." As the audience applauded, Rachelle stepped down and went back to her parents.

"Now, for my next trick," Malachite started. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, Eugeal, Mistress 9, Emerald and Kaorinite appeared. There was also a figure in a black cloak.

"Not so fast," Emerald said.

Backstage, the Sailor Scouts assembled. They had to scramble from where they were without being seen by the Negaverse and wait until Venus could get to them before coming up with a quick plan. When Venus got to her friends, the rest of the generals appeared.

"This is what I had been worrying about," Venus whispered.

"Any ideas?" Pluto asked.

"We have to make it look like it's part of the act," Saturn said.

"Guys, stay back here. Help us by using your powers, when it is necessary," Sailor Moon said. "Jupiter, Saturn, you two go around from behind. The rest will head around front. Malachite is helpless. If he uses his powers, the city will know he's not a regular human. Let's move."

The Sailor Scouts waited until Jupiter and Saturn were in position before jumping out in public.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon jumped out as with the others. "I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Oh, look. Sailor Moon wants to fight," Emerald mocked.

"Emerald, why don't you crawl back under the rock you came from," someone said from behind.

"Geronimo!" Sailor Saturn shouted as she came swinging in on one of the curtain ropes, knocking Emerald to the ground.

Suddenly, everyone could hear Jupiter yell, "Jupiter Thunder Clap ZAP!" Eugeal and Mistress 9 were hit in the head, Jupiter's lighting bolt. Venus saw something snap. She quickly turned to see Avery whipping her whip. This gave Venus an idea.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus used her Love chain as a whip. Wrapping the chain/whip around Kaorinite's legs, Venus pulled back, making Kaorinite fall.

Sailor Neptune used her newly restored Aqua mirror, making an electrified rope to wrap around the four fallen enemies. Sailor Uranus used her newly restored Space sword to cut the rope. The audience cheered, thinking it was part of the act.

An energy ball suddenly came from the cloaked figure. It was heading towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury and Mars were beside her. Tuxedo Mask saw the ball.

"Sailor Moon, behind you!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

Sailor Moon turned at the last second, but before she could react, all three girls were hit. They flew back, unconscious. There was a gasp from the audience. This was now starting to look real. If it weren't for the ex-generals, the hit would have been harder. The ex-generals were generating their energy to a shield so the fight would look like an act. Help would soon come.

Sailor Jupiter went to help her fallen friends. But before she could reach them, the cloaked figure revealed himself. He grabbed Jupiter's arm from behind and pulled her to him in a bear hug. She could not pull herself free.

"Not so fast, Lita," he hissed in a whisper in her ear.

"Sapphire!"

"You're mine," he growled, then started kissing her ear.

After a few minutes, the scouts were losing. Sapphire was able to knock, the others down so his comrades could get up but still was kissing Jupiter. He was trying to kiss her lips but she was putting up a fight. Neptune's rope was now wrapped around the scouts and Malachite.

Over by the games, the Starlights showed up and saw the fight.

"We've got to help," Yaten said.

"Right behind you," Taiki said.

The Starlights ran out of the grounds to transform and joined the fight.

A Sailor Star Light tapped Sapphire on the shoulder. When Sapphire turned, he didn't even see who it was, only a black, gloved fist. As Sapphire fell to the ground, he released Jupiter. She turned to see that her rescuer was the person she had been avoiding, Seiya. But now Seiya was a woman and in Sailor form.

"How dare you bring these idiots!" Sailor Star Maker shouted, making it sound like it was part of Malachite's act.

Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury were regaining consciousness. Within seconds, the Starlights had the scouts free.

"Alright, Ladies. Let's send these guys home!" Sailor Star Healer growled.

Malachite hurried back to his original position.

The Sailor Scouts placed their hands together.

"Combine Powers!" they all shouted. A blast of all their powers came charging towards the enemy. The four enemies used their strongest shield but the shield could not hold. The four enemies went flying back.

"RETREAT!" Sapphire yelled. He was the only one that wasn't injured. Using what power he could use, he conjured up a star gate and was able to get his injured party out of there. When they were gone, the audience stood and cheered. The scouts took this time to make sure they were ok and to thank the Starlights. When the audience calmed down, Malachite spoke.

"Thank you, Sailor Scouts. I am happy to have had the pleasure of you helping me in that trick. For that, could you please all stand in a straight line for my last trick, to levitate you all." All nine scouts stood where Malachite asked. Holding hands, Malachite lifted his hands as the scouts used their powers to levitate themselves for the first time.

-

Sapphire and his party, teleported back to the throne room. One look at Beryl, and they knew they were in trouble.

"You failed AGAIN!" Beryl roared. "You should have known, the Starlights would come to the rescue. And Sapphire, to get Jupiter, you need her in a vulnerable position."

"My queen. They may have failed but soon the public will be suspicious," Prince Diamond said.

"How so?"

"Well, right now the public believes the fight was all an act. But later, they may realize, no magician can make people vanish into thin air without a box of some kind."

"You may have a point. But that fight was very believable as an act," Beryl said in anger. "Get out of my sight! NOW!"

The throne room was emptied in moments.

The queen sat and tried to think up of another plan. She knew, the enemy would make a shield for the upcoming wedding, so that would be useless. She sat for hours trying to come up with a plan.

"Those brats," Beryl hissed. "Just you wait, Sailor Scouts. You haven't seen the last of me. Soon, Mongo will be ready to tangle with you scouts." The evil queen smiled, as she thought of Mongo destroying the scout of love, Venus. She will be the perfect target.

-

When it was coming on to evening, the scouts were enjoying themselves. Jedite was done with his contests and now was with Raye. Once in awhile, backstage, the girls would transform into their heroine form, to show that the scouts had not left.

Andrew and Rita had left their boys with some of the scouts. The couple was walking around the games when Andrew spotted Seiya. Seiya and his brothers had just finished doing another little number.

"Hey, what's up, Seiya?" Rita asked when they approached him.

"Jealousy," the Starlight leader answered. He looked around and saw Lita with Ken going on anther ride.

"Maybe I can make it easier for you to understand what their relationship is," Andrew said.

"How can you make it easier?" Seiya asked.

"Lita and Ken are friends. They did have a few dates, but it never became serious. They're more like sister and brother. When she first knew her destiny, she had just been transferred to Cross Roads Junior High School. That is how we met.

"When she was young, her parents were killed in a plane crash, or so we thought. Lita was so stubborn, she didn't want to be pampered and was determined to make it on her own. Ken became her backbone. Without him, she would be lost. Seiya, I do believe she likes you, but don't quote me on that."

"I didn't know," Seiya said.

"Not many people do. She doesn't like to talk about it much. It just kept her strong when she kept it to herself. Now, Kristi is in the process of tracking Lita's mother down," Rita said. She placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"When are the fireworks?" Seiya asked.

"Across the street at ten o'clock," Rita said.

"Will you two be there?"

"Depends on these two boys," Andrew said.

"Well, I better go find my brothers," Seiya said and left.

-

Amara and Michelle were near the take out food stand. Amara was thinking about what she and Michelle had talked about a couple weeks ago. Michelle, on the other hand, was deep in thought about one of their male friends. Amara saw Michelle thinking and tried to get her attention.

"Michelle? Michelle? Earth to Michelle."

"Huh. Oh sorry, Amara."

"Where were you just now? Visiting home planet?"

"I think it is time to face the truth. We both want to end the lesbian charade and prove to people that we are only cousins. I can't keep my eyes of Ken."

"My, my, my. You're moving fast."

"Don't start on me. But, I really do think it's time," Michelle said. She was a little nervous, saying that it was time to break the closeness she had for her cousin. "We will always be close as we are cousins. "

Amara sighed. "I know. I've been thinking strongly on this since Molly had asked us to be her bridesmaids. Their wedding is one event that really makes me want to settle down and begin my own family. Seeing Molly with her smiles it makes me wonder what it would be like to be center of attention."

"Serena and Darien just sat down for supper. Why don't we go talk to them."

Both girls stood, then walked over to where Serena and Darien were sitting.

"Hey you two. What's up?" Serena asked as the two girls sat down.

"Just that seeing your friend so happy, we can't help but wonder what it would be like to get married," Amara said.

"Really," Darien said. "That's different. I mean you guys are really close. I didn't you really had marriage thoughts."

Armara sat down beside her future king. "We talked about it the morning Kristi told us who we were to each other but we didn't say anything until we knew for sure that having a relationship would be best. We are first and foremost guardian to Princess Serena."

"Some day I would like to have children," Michelle said. "And to do that I need to find someone."

"Well, I hope things work out for the both of you," Serena said. "Thanks for letting us know. Have you guys seen Amy or Zoisite?"

"No. We haven't seen either one since before Jedite finished his contests," Michelle said.

Michelle and Amara left the table to let Serena and Darien finish their supper.

On the Tilt-a-whirl, Taiki, Yaten, Trista and Hotaru were enjoying themselves. They had just finished their ride and were now standing on the ground just past the exit sign for the ride.

"I haven't had this much fun since the day Serena dropped a bucket of slime, thinking it was water, on Darien's head as a joke," Hotaru said.

"How did that happen?" Taiki asked.

"The bucket was meant for Serena but she found it full of water. Darien found her looking at the bucket so he filled it with slime, when she was gone. He didn't want her to know what was coming to her. But that backfired," Trista giggled, remembering the event.

"You should have seen the look on Darien's face," Hotaru said. Suddenly, Hotaru was hit with a wave of dizziness. Yaten caught her arm to support her.

"I think you've had enough rides for now," Yaten said.

"I haven't eaten anything in a while," Hotaru said.

"Yaten, why don't you take Hotaru over to get something to eat," Trista suggested.

"That's a good idea," Yaten said and Hotaru nodded in agreement. As they left, holding hands, both Trista and Taiki could see something was developing between the two shortest scouts.

"Hotaru likes him," Trista said.

"How can you tell?" Taiki asked

"For one, she told me herself and two, I do know some of the future."

"What about you? Any one in your life?"

"At the moment, no. But that could change really soon. Like by the time of Molly's wedding. I'm not a shy person. I speak my mind."

Taiki took her words to heart. He placed his arm around her waist. Her arm was instantly over his shoulders. Swiftly, their lips touched.

-

Throughout the whole afternoon, Amy and Zoisite were together. Amy knew they would be together, so she was getting know the real Zoisite, not the enemy.

It was time for the fireworks and Zoisite and Amy were sitting on the grass, away from the rest of the crowd. She sat quietly with legs out in front of her as Zoisite was beside her. He had one leg raised and his arm leaning on it. Quietly, Zoisite stretched his left hand over to gently caress Amy's cheek. His hand gently went to the back of her neck, pulling her closer until their lips touched. She was shocked at the fact that his lips were very gentle. In seconds that felt like minutes, she pulled away.

"Zoisite, please," Amy pleaded.

"Amy, you want me to kiss you. You know it and I know it."

"But…" she protested. Zoisite placed a finger to her lips.

"Don't," he said. He moved his body so he was no longer resting on his leg. He placed both hands on either side of her face. "I am in love with you." His lips touched hers again.

She didn't know what to do here was a man she hardly knew, only knew his evil side. But he did have a point, she did want to kiss him. Perhaps it was her past feelings for him getting in the way. She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Greg had left her that morning. She guessed that he left her so she could rekindle her connection with her true destiny. She felt heart broken knowing he gave up the fight for her.

After another moment of hesitation, she responded, allowing her romantic defences to crumble. He was not, of course, the first man she ever kissed but he was the first man to French kiss her. When they came up for air, Amy rested her body against his while they watched the rest of the fireworks. It was more of an instinct than thought. She somehow knew it was right for her to lean against the man.


	15. Epilogue True Love Does Last Forever

**Epilogue - True Love Does Last Forever**

Two weeks had gone by since the carnival and now it was the day everyone was waiting for. The day of Molly and Neflite's wedding. Molly, of course, played the part of the frantic bride really well. All nine Sailor Scouts were bridesmaids; Serena was the maid of honor. To make it easier on Molly, the sisters volunteered to do the hair and makeup. Nelfite asked Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino to give Molly away.

"Molly, when I got married, I was nervous too. It is common to be nervous," Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Thank you," Molly said. "I'd be lost without a mother's help."

"Come on, we better get you in your dress. The wedding will start soon," Amara said.

-

Molly and Neflite had decided to have the wedding at their home. Neflite waited outside in the front yard of his home, greeting his guests. His best man, Darien, was beside him. As a surprise, Greg had arrived for the wedding that morning and now Neflite's ushers were helping him get ready. No one knew of his arrival, other than the guys. Everyone wore black tuxedos with tails. Neflite was the only one with a top hat. They all had white boutonnieres.

"How are you holding up, Neflite?" his best man asked.

"Fine. I just hope this turns out perfect."

"It should. You placed a shield around the house, so no one from the Negaverse can get in."

"But it might not stop the bitch."

"I don't think Mrs. Baker will show up."

"Excuse me. Is this the wedding of Molly Baker and Neflite Stanton?" asked a woman of about the age of forty, who looked like Jenna but didn't sound like her.

"Yesss. And you are?" Neflite asked cautiously. "I am Neflite."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "My name is Karen. This is my husband, Tommy. I'm Molly's mother."

"What?" Neflite burst out. Darien just stood stunned.

"If it weren't for the announcement in the paper, I would have never found Molly. Jenna and I are twin sisters. Both Jenna and I had a baby on the same day. But Jenna had a complicated birth, her newborn daughter died a few hours later. Jenna blamed me for it and took Molly, making the hospital believe that it was I who lost the child. I was never able to prove that Molly was my child, until now, when you charged Jenna with arranging Molly's rape."

"Jenna has been lying to Molly?" Neflite asked.

"Yes. Her late husband found out the truth and he was furious. He had contacted me saying that it was important for me to meet with him but just as we met up, he was killed. I believe she killed him or had someone do it. Mind you, it was set up to look like an accident. Everything he had, he willed to Molly."

"When Molly finds out she will be pleased," Darien said after he got over the shock.

"How did you find this out?" Neflite asked.

"Short time ago, I received a letter signed by her husband. In the letter it stated everything he found out about the baby switch."

Neflite smiled and slightly bowed. "I would be honored if you were to stay for the wedding. Darien can you please find this beautiful woman a seat."

"I would love to." Darien grasped Karen's hand and escorted her to the back.

Karen had blushed at Neflite's bow and giving her quite the compliment.

-

All the guests were seated in the back yard. The altar was in front of a huge fountain. Darien and Neflite were standing at the altar. Off to the side of the altar, a man played the keyboard. He played the tune 'From this moment on' by Shania Twain while a young couple sang the lyrics.

Everyone turned their heads to see the bridesmaids about to walk down the aisle. The bridesmaids were wearing a pink dress, below the knee with a tail. Their bouquets were simple white and pink flowers. The maid of honor wore the same dress but it was blue. Her bouquet was white and blue flowers. The ushers stood at the archway. Yaten linked his arm with Hotaru's and escorted her to the altar.

When they reached the altar, Trista approached Taiki. After Trista was Amara. To everyone's surprise, Greg was her escort. When they were at the altar, Michelle and Ken went down the aisle followed by Lita and Seiya, Raye and Jedite, Mina and Malachite and finally Amy and Zoisite. Serena, by herself, was the last to walk down. Neflite could see a woman in a white gown starting to exit from the house. Neflite could feel his heart speed up.

When Serena was in place, the young couple continued the song until it was over. The man left and two other girls came out and started to sing 'Chapel of Love'. Everyone stood when the bride approached the archway, Serena's parents were on either side of her.

Her dress was a ball gown with puffy sleeves and gloves going to the elbows. The skirt was made of satin with a long detachable ruffle train. Her bouquet was of red and white roses with a vine down to the hip. The veil was floor length and the headpiece was a crown of ruffled flowers.

Neflite was in complete awe. He could see her radiant smile behind the veil. He vowed that there was no way that smile was ever coming off her face. When she reached the altar and had her hand in his, the minister said everyone could sit.

"We gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here that says these two should not be joined, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister paused. "Molly and Neflite have some things to say before we continue."

"Molly, you know I was never honest," Neflite said. "I did things I regret. Being in a trapped world confused me. But, never in my life will I ever regret meeting you." He could see tears streaming down her smiling face. "You've changed my life. When I met you, it was becoming clear I had no real life. Never did I think I'd meet a junior high school girl who'd become my friend and who stands here today to become my wife. I love you with all my heart."

After a moment, Molly spoke. "Neflite, you came to me when I needed you most. You have become my guide to life. You gave me a new home and helped me through the hardest part of my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it. One time I could, but now I can't. You have given me something to look forward to in life." Molly was having a hard time controlling her tears.

When Molly was able to control her tears, the minister continued.

"Neflite, do you take this woman to be your wife, to love, honor, and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Molly, do you take this man to be your husband, to love, honor, and cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings?" Both Serena and Darien handed over the rings. The minister handed Molly the ring for Neflite.

"Molly, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the ring on his finger.

The minister handed Neflite the ring for Molly.

"Neflite, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He slid the ring on her finger.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Neflite lifted the veil and they shared their first kiss as a husband and wife. The guests cheered.

The reception was quarter way through when it was the bouquet and garter were tossed. Mina was excited when she caught the bouquet and Malachite caught the garter. Molly and Neflite had already cut the cake and fed each other. And now it was well into the dance.

During a song, Neflite pulled Molly out into the gardens. Her train was long gone as was her veil but the headpiece remained. When the two were alone, Neflite told his new wife about Karen and what she had told him. He then introduced Molly to her real parents. Molly was quite shocked to hear that Jenna was only her aunt and not her mother.

"You are my real mother and not Jenna," Molly said in shock.

"Yes," Karen said. "We were never able to prove that Jenna took you. But since Jenna has been charged, I can, but I will need some help."

"I-I-I…we can help you," Molly stumbled.

"Yes. We can," Neflite said.

"My father was really my uncle?"

"Yes. I know Jenna killed her husband, but I'm just not sure how she did it. He learned the truth about you and everything."

"That is why Jenna wanted the inheritance. It isn't supposed to be Molly's."

"Yes and no. No matter where Molly grew up, she still would have had the inheritance. You see, Bill, Molly's father and her real father are brothers. When Bill found out, he spoke with his brother and they agreed that Molly would be the heir."

-

In one corner of the reception hall were Lita and Seiya. Lita needed to speak to Seiya about the carnival.

"Seiya, I've been wanting to tell you. Thank you for saving me the day of the carnival. But since that day, everything went crazy with getting ready for the wedding at such a short time."

"That's ok. I know you have been busy."

"You know about me and Ken, right?"

"Yeah. Andrew and Rita told me at the carnival," Seiya said. "So, where do we go from here? It's obvious that I like you."

"There's only one place to go." Lita grasp Seiya's hand and closed the distance between them. As he saw her eyes close, he closed his and moved in closer and kissed her.

On the other side of the room were Amara and Michelle with their wedding partners, Ken and Greg. Amara had told them what they were now doing. Between the four, they decided to have a little trial run of dating. Ken would date Michelle and Greg would date Amara. Greg still felt heart broken with Amy but he knew Amy would be all right. She was in good hands. Since returning from Canada for the Molly's wedding, he started to feel a pull towards Amara. But it didn't seem right as she was a couple years older than him.

Before the evening went too far, the DJ had stopped the music to make an announcement. He quickly asked everyone in the wedding party to head outside as the photographer wanted to take one more picture. Knowing the newly weds were already out there, Serena grabbed Molly's veil and went to them. She quickly got Molly to put her veil back on.

Near a garden of wild flowers and roses, there was a long bench set up for people to stand on. Molly asked her real parents, Trio, Quartet, Sisters and the Tsukino's to join in the picture. The bride and groom stood in the middle while their ushers and bridesmaids stood beside them. On the bench, behind the wedding party were the Trio in the middle, on either side was the sisters and Quartet. On either end were the Tsukino's and Molly's parents. The photographer took a few pictures. Time frozed on the newly weds and their friends and family.


End file.
